La Vida Juntos
by FunloveFics
Summary: Todos nos preguntamos ¿Como llegaron Arnold y Helga ser felices juntos? Su historia siempre ha sido complicada, pero a la vez divertida y hermosa. Los invitó a leer este fanfic lleno de romance, humor y aventuras, de una de las parejas más hermosas de las caricaturas 3
1. Capítulo 1

**Bueno Chicos, aquí les dejó mi primer fanfiction. Siempre he sido un HeyArnoldFan. Amo Hey Arnold y más Arnold y Helga. Es mi shipp favorito. Amo a esta pareja porque si te enfocas bien en su historia, te darás cuenta de que es una verdadera historia de amor. Este año llega The Jungle Movie y va a ser algo grandioso poder resolver preguntas que quedaron en el aire, por así decirlo. Esta historia es mi versión de lo que quiero que pasé en la nueva película y de acontecimientos que pasán en el futuro de la vida de nuestros dos rubios favoritos. Se que cuando llegue la pelicula será totalmente diferente a lo que he escrito y este fic ya no tendrá importancia. Pero no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados. Esto lo he imaginado por tanto tiempo y por fín llego la hora de que lo comparte con el mundo :'D**

 **Espero les guste :3**

 **Hey Arnold no me pertenece, le pertenece a Craig Barttlet y a Nickelodeon**

 **Capítulo 1: Cambios**

Ha pasado un año desde el incidente en Industrias Futuro. Desde ese momento algo cambio en la vida de dos rubios. Uno para bien y el otro solo terminó confundido. La relación entre ellos ya no es igual. Helga sigue actuando ruda y grosera pero su nivel de agresividad ha bajado. Todos están sorprendidos de los cambios de la rubia. Ahora es más tolerante, honesta, y un poco más amable. Aunque claro eso no significa que ha cambiado del todo. Sigue mostrando ser ruda y sarcástica. Pero aún así todos están contentos por el progreso en la actitud de Helga. ¿Por qué será? Todos se preguntaban.

Rhonda fue la primera en sacar el tema...

-Chicos ¿no han notado que Helga ha cambiado en su actitud? Solo ¡miren! La semana pasada a mi se me rompió el tacón de mi zapatillas nuevas en la salida. Helga estaba cerca y ella se ofreció a cargarme hasta llegar a la limosina. Si hubiese sido la Helga del año pasado se hubiese burlado y hubiese hecho un escándalo para que todos se burlaran de mi. Pero la Helga de este año no sólo se ofreció a llevarme sino que también arreglo el zapato y sin pedir nada a cambio. Obviamente le di algo de dinero después aunque ella no lo quería aceptar, yo insistí hasta que ella por fín acepto. ¿No les parece extraño? - concluyó Rhonda.

En esa plática participó: Sticky, Sid, Harold, Nadine, Sheena, Eugene, Lila, Gerald y por supuesto Arnold. Todos estaban en el patio de la escuela. Helga y Phoebe no estaban así que Rhonda aprovechó para hablar del tema con los demás sin la presencia de Helga.

Sticky secundó -Es cierto su actitud es diferente. Ayer en la cafetería ella estaba al lado mío en la fila para el almuerzo. Estaban dando pudín de limón. Ustedes saben cuanto amo el pudín de limón. Helga estaba antes y sin pensarlo me lo dió. Yo obviamente no lo quería aceptar pero ella insistió. Eso fue muy lindo de su parte. Si fuera la Helga del año pasado me hubiese tirado el pudín encima y burlado de mi.

-Sí, yo lo vi también. Además de que una hora después de eso, a mí se acabó la tinta de mi bolígrafo y ella me prestó el suyo. Yo esperaría esa acción de alguien más, pero nunca, nunca de Helga- Agregó Sid.

-Ven a lo que me refiero ella es diferente, algo ha pasado y quiero llegar al fondo de esto- volvió a hablar Rhonda.

Arnold que estaba allí, estaba prestando mucha atención. El también ha notado que Helga a estado cambiando. Ya no lo molesta como antes, ya no le tira bolitas de papel como antes, y ya no le dice Cabeza de Balón como antes. Siempre sigue actuando como es ella, pero ahora la mira más tranquila. _"¿Qué pasará?"_ se preguntaba. -¿Estará enamorada? - preguntó Sheena. Esa pregunta sacudió al rubio, _"¿Helga enamorada? Pero ¿De quién?"_ Esa pregunta hizo al rubio recordar lo de Industrias Futuro _"No puedo ser yo ¿verdad? Después de todo acordamos de que no era cierto, que solo nos dejamos llevar. Además si estuviera enamorada de mí, ella hubiese actuado amable desde antes, no ahora ¿Será que hay alguien más?"_ Arnold no sabía porque se sentía decepcionado a la idea de Helga enamorado de alguien más, es decir si alguien puede provocar que Helga cambie un poco ¿No debería ser bueno? Pero eso no hizo más que decepcionar y confundir al rubio. Arnold estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que las risas de los demás lo despertaron.

-¿Helga enamorada? Jajajaja. Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado. Jajajajaj Se burlaba Harold.

-Simplemente impensable, aunque sí lo pensamos bien, puede que halla una posibilidad ¿Arnold tú que crees?- preguntó Rhonda.

Esto sorprendió al rubio -¿Y.. Y.. Yo? ¿Qué que es lo que pienso?- Pregunto Arnold aparentando estar "tranquilo".

-Si Arnold, tú. Es que para ser honestos, tú eres el que más Helga a tratado bien. Su relación a mejorado bastante. Entonces me imagino que tú la has ayudado. Incluso me imagino que como el buen chico que eres, tú mismo le aconsejaste a Helga que actúe así para gustarle al chico que a ella le gusta.-

Arnold no sabía que contestar, hasta que se le ocurrió algo. -Mira Rhonda en verdad te digo que en realidad yo no tengo nada que ver con esto. Además Rhonda, Helga siempre ha sido buena, solo que talvez ahora ella lo muestra más. No sólo se puede cambiar por amor, talvez alguien ya le abrió los ojos de que ella a actuado mal todo este tiempo, y ahora ella poco a poco va cambiando- Ante esto, Arnold se sintió más tranquilo. _"Si eso ha de ser"_ pensó para sí.

-Arnold tiene razón- continuó Lila - Estoy cien por ciento segura de que Helga ha cambiado porque ella visita a la psicóloga Dra. Blizz.

Todos se sorprendieron y después se empezaron a burlar.

-Helga esta loca JAJAJA- Se burló Harold.

-Jaja sí, ya era hora de que visitara al loquero- continúo Sid.

-Bueno eso lo explica todo- concluyó Rhonda.

Arnold estaba muy molesto con Lila. _"Eso no se dice enfrente de lo demás. De seguro esto Helga lo ha mantenido en secreto, porque ella sabía que se burlarian de ella. Si Helga se entera de que todo el mundo sabe, se molestará y volverá a ser la misma de antes. Incluso peor"_. Arnold molesto miro a la pelirroja quien a su vez intentaba arreglar el error.

-Chicos, chicos. Escuchenme. No hay razón para burlarse. Las terapias son muy buenas hoy en día. No es para gente loca. Son para relajarse y poder expresarse en confianza con el psicólogo. Es algo muy útil. De hecho, todos lo necesitan. Además yo también voy una vez a la semana. No es algo para burlarse.- La pelirroja trataba de convencer. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

Arnold estaba enojado tanto con Lila, como sus con sus compañeros así que habló.

-Miren chicos, si es por esto que Helga cambió, esta bien. Así que no se burlen de ella por favor. Mantenganlo en secreto. O ¿Es que acaso no les gusta la forma en que Helga los trata ahora? O ¿Quieren volver todo como era antes?- Ante esto todo el grupo se quedó callado. Todos pensaban en lo que Arnold acababa de decir. Después de un rato, Eugene fue el primero en hablar.

-Arnold tiene razón chicos, Helga nos ha tratado bien últimamente. Nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo ¿Qué dicen? ¿Olvidamos lo de la psicología y hacemos como que esto nunca pasó?

Los demas chicos concordaron. Esto alegró a Arnold. Definitivamente todos estaban cambiando. Le alegraba el hecho de que todos se hicieran amigos de Helga. Gerald no pasó desapercibido los cambios de expresión del rubio en toda la conversión. Desde el rostro decepcionado y confundido. La mirada de enojo que le dio a Lila que lo sorprendió bastante. Hasta el rostro muy alegre que tiene ahora. El sabía que Arnold le ocultaba algo desde el año pasado y eso tenía que ver con Helga. La verdad lo asustaba, porque en varias ocasiones había atrapado a Arnold mirando a Helga con ¿una extraña mirada? Gerald no quería creer que a Arnold le empezará a gustar Helga. La sola idea le provocaba náuseas. Sin duda alguna era algo que el no quería ver. El tiene que hablar pronto con Arnold, para aclarar las cosas.

-Bueno ya que nuestra conversación terminó. Creo que es hora de que regresemos a clases.- sugirió Rhonda. Todos aceptaron y entraron a la escuela. Sin duda el cambio en la actitud de Helga dará inicio a otros cambios.

 **~Se nota que es mi primer fanfic ¿verdad? Aunque tranquilos chicos. Trataré de que sea entretenido. Cualquier sugerencia o idea es bienvenida en los reviews. Estoy abierta a sus opiniones y sugerencias. Gracias por leer :'D~**

¡ _ **VIVA HEY ARNOLD!**_ ¡ _ **VIVA THE JUNGLE MOVIE**_!


	2. Capítulo 2

~ **Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 2 jeje :D** ~

Capítulo 2: Se tú Misma

Mientras los chicos discutían el nuevo comportamiento de Helga en el patio de la escuela. Phoebe y Helga estaban juntas en el baño. Phoebe ya había observado que Helga se estaba comportando diferente desde hace días. Sabía que su mejor amiga le ocultaba algo. Ella sabía que Helga no se abre fácilmente, pero la curiosidad podía más. Además, no importa que tan profundo sea lo que esconde, sabía que tenía algo que ver con Arnold. Cuando entraron en el baño, Phoebe se aseguró de que no halla alguien adentro para que pudieran conversar tranquilas. Helga notó lo que hacía su amiga, así que sabía que Phoebe le iba a preguntar la pregunta que toda América quiere respuesta: ¿Por qué Helga G. Pataki estaba actuando cada vez más amable?

-Phoebe se lo que quieres preguntar- aseguró Helga a la chica asiática.

-¿Enserio Helga?- La chica se asombro de la perspicacia de la chica.

-¡Criminal Phoebe! Es algo obvio. Se que ya días me quieres preguntar el porque últimamente me estoy comportando bien, más amable, y más simpática ante mis compañeros.

-Bien, entonces ¿Por qué lo haces?- Exigió la chica oriental.

-¿Qué? ¿acaso no puedo comportarme decente y amable? ¿Acaso es un pecado para Helga G. Pataki ser una chica buena?- reclamo Helga.

Phoebe solo la observó y se atrevió a preguntar -Helga ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con... "Mantecado"?

Helga miró al suelo. No estaba segura de como responder. La verdad es que fue por él, porque ella realmente se pasó aquel día. Diablos, desde ese entonces se comporta mejor, pero están difícil tener que soportar ser más abierta con las personas. Es que ella no quieren que la miren como una chica débil, como hicieron en preescolar. Su reputación que construyó desde ese momento, estaba siendo borrado poco a poco cada vez que ella actúa bien. Ya no lo aguantaba. Pero todo poco a poco. Ella veía los beneficios de su buen comportamiento. Su relación con los demás va mejorando, estaba siendo más aceptada, y Arnold parece acercarse más a ella. Pero aún así no habían progresos grandes. Necesitaba hablarlo. Necesitaba desahogarse con su mejor amiga.

-Phoebe tienes razón, lo hago por él- dijo la rubia un tanto apenada.

Phoebe se sorprendió porque por fín la rubia parecía sincera con ella.

-Helga soy tu mejor amiga. Tu puedes contarmelo todo siempre. Cualquier cosa. Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti.

-Gracias Phoebe. Bueno, no sé por donde comenzar. Mmm... ¿te acuerdas de lo que te conté de lo de Industrias Futuro?

-¿Lo de la confesión?

-sí, bueno, tú sabes de que él y yo quedamos de no volver a hablar de ello ¿verdad?- Phoebe solo movió la cabeza indicando un sí.

-Bueno, (Helga se sobaba el brazo derecho) Yo le dije que lo odiaba cuando me despedí. Al principio me sentí bien y aliviada, pero yo comencé a tener miedo de que él empezará a sospechar. Así que decidí molestarlo aún más para evitar sospechas. Luego llegó el día de los Inocentes, y aproveché ese día para molestarlo aún más. Después cuando hizo es estúpida broma del regalo, me hice pasar por ciega en venganza. Así que todo bien hasta que él se enteró y me hizo bailar tango solo para distraerme, mientras la piscina se abría, para tirarme allí. Cuando bailamos Tango, Phoebe lo sentí diferente. Fue muy atrevido e incluso coqueteo conmigo. Phoebe bailamos de nariz a nariz, así de cerca y a él no le pareció importarle.- Phoebe recordó eso. Todos los ojos estaban en ellos dos, y Arnold parecía disfrutarlo. -Pero claro, él solo lo hizo para tirarme a la piscina y vengarse de mí-.

-Bueno y ¿Esto que tiene que ver con que actues amable?- Insistió Phoebe.

-¡Rayos Phoebe! Espera a que termi... (Phoebe a este punto, ya se estaba impacientando) Okey, okey. Voy al grano. Bueno esa noche no sólo pasó eso...

 _FLASHBACK_

Ya casi era la hora para que terminará el baile del Día de los Inocentes. Todos los alumnos de la P.S 118 estaban ya saliendo de la piscina del gimnasio, en el que todos comenzaron a jugar después de que Helga haló a Arnold dentro de la piscina. Sin duda fue un día diferente. Helga se acercaba a su mejor amiga asiática quien ya había salido de la piscina.

-¡Criminal Phoebe! Mira como ese cabeza de balón me dejó.- Se quejó la rubia que estaba totalmente mojada.

-Jajaja La verdad es que nadie se esperaba lo que hizo Arnold. El Tango y la piscina. Jajaja

-¡Diablos! Deja de burlarte Phoebe- gritó la rubia algo sonrojada por recordar el tango, y el que estuvo muy cerca de Arnold. No había estado tan cerca desde lo del FTI. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que Arnold hiciera algo así y mucho menos el coqueteo. _*Estas en buenas manos*_ Hmp... -Ese zopenco me las va pagar algún día.

-¿Qué ya no has tenido suficiente diversión por hoy Helga?- Le recordó Phoebe -Es decir ¿Acaso no es suficiente con lo de hacerte pasar por ciega? Helga hiciste sufrir al pobre chico y también a mi. Enserio ya estaba practicando leer en braile solo para enseñarte a ti. Es enserio ¿Comó se te ocurrió hacer tal broma?

-Es que el muy idiota se lo merecía- respondió muy enojada Helga.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que me hizo en el almuerzo Phoebe... Yo en realidad pensé que era un regalo de verdad Phoebe. Me había alegrado bastante que alguien más se acordara de mi cumpleaños aparte de ti. Y el hecho de que fuera Arnold... ¡Ay rayos! Ya hasta había jurado en no volverle hacer otra broma... mmm ¿Phoebe?- pregunto Helga al ver que su amiga que ya no la miraba, más bien estaba viendo atrás de Helga. Phoebe le hizo una mueca a Helga de que mirara atrás. Helga ya sabía quién esta detrás de ella, así que cerrando los ojos y suspirando, dio la vuelta y allí estaba. Un chico con cabeza en forma de balón, con sus ojos verdes que reflejaban algo de preocupación y culpa. Él escucho toda la conversación y sin duda se sintió culpable al escuchar porque Helga se hizo pasar por ciega.

-Helga yo...- Arnold estaba apunto de hablar cuando el maestro Simmons los interrumpió.

-Chicos, chicos necesito su ayuda. Quiero que vayan al cuarto del conserje y traigan la mayor cantidad de toallas secas que puedan. Por favor.

-¿Por qué nosotros señor Simmons?- Pregunto fastidiada Helga. Ella por ningún motivo quería estar a solas con Arnold.

-Bueno ustedes dos fueron los causantes de esto, así que si no quieren tener problemas por abrir la piscina sin permiso, creo que es lo menos que pueden hacer.- contestó Simmons dándole una sonrisa calmada a Helga.

Helga solo rodó los ojos y le arrebato las llaves a Simmons. Camino rápido sin esperar a Arnold, quien solamente la siguió atrás de ella. Pero antes un sonido fuerte pasó detrás de ellos. Era Eugene quien se había tropezado otra vez y había vuelto a caer sobre la mesa con bocadillos, pero esta vez en donde estaba la fuente de chocolate.

El señor Simmons preocupado acudió en donde estaba Eugene y volteó donde Arnold y Helga, y dijo: -Vayan rápido. No sin antes escuchar el famoso "Estoy bien" de Eugene.

Helga y Arnold salieron del gimnasio rumbo al armario del conserje que no estaba cerca del allí. Caminaron en silencio. Helga podía sentir la mirada del rubio sobre ella. Sabía que en cualquier momento el iba a hablar, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hacía y eso la ponía más ansiosa todavía. Llegaron al armario y para la sorpresa y desgracia de Helga. Al abrir la puerta, enfrente había una rata grande que asustó a Helga haciéndola saltar a los brazos de Arnold. La rata al escuchar el grito estruendoso de Helga, se espantó y salió corriendo en otra dirección. Helga ya más calmada, recordó que aún estaba en los brazos de su amado. Se sonrojó y se paró tratando de aparentar que no pasó nada. Arnold se sonrojó un poco también, pero aún así se dio cuenta del sonrojo de Helga. La rubia aún asustada continuaba parada frente al armario con una expresión de angustia. Arnold no pudo evitar reírse al ver a Helga, "el terror Pataki", asustada de que salga otra rata. Arnold sabía que ella les tenía miedo.

-¡¿Qué?!- exigió Helga al ver que su amado se estaba riendo de ella.

Arnold entre risitas dijó: -jeje Lo siento, es que... Jeje...te ves algo graciosa esperando con temor a que salga otra rata del clóset...jeje.

-¿Acaso crees que soy una chica miedosa Cabeza de Balón? Pues te recuerdo que Helga G. Pataki no le tiene miedo a nada ni a nadie. Ni mucho menos una mugrienta, asquerosa, y transmisora de muchas y raras enfermedades rata.- Contestó Helga fingiendo valentía. Valentía que le duró poco cuando Arnold se pusó al lado de ella, con una media sonrisa pícara y con ojos retadores hacia ella. Finalmente dijo en un tono juguetón: -Bien Helga, ya que eres muy valiente. Hazle un favor al mundo y entra allí de una buena vez a sacar las toallas.

Helga miraba de forma incrédula a Arnold. _"¿Quién se cree que es él para hablarme así? Bueno querido Arnold algo que siempre debes saber es que yo siempre me salgo con la mía."_

-Siendo sincera Arnold, creo que es mejor que entres tú, si tanto quieres ser el más valiente de los dos aquí, creo que debes demostrarlo tú ¿no?

Arnold no le dio importancia así que simplemente entró al armario sin ningun miedo. A él no le asustan las ratas. Helga sonrió satisfecha por no ser ella la que entrará allí. Arnold lo notó, así que rechinó los dientes simulando el chillido de una rata. Helga gritó y se escondió detrás de un bote de basura allí cerca. Arnold no pudo evitar la carcajada. Estaba prácticamente llorando y sobando su estómago de tanto reirse. Para él, Helga últimamente se ha vuelto una chica interesante y graciosa. De hecho, siempre lo ha sido. Pero él ahora lo nota más.

-JAJA que gracioso- dijó de forma sarcástica Helga al notar que Arnold no tenía intención alguna de parar de reírse. Arnold tratando de controlar su risa y secándose algunas lágrimas dijó: -Perdoname Helga, es que en serio fue muy gracioso jeje.-

Helga se sintió extraña y no pudo evitar sonreir. -Bueno, la verdad Arnold, si estuvo algo gracioso, pero bueno no estamos para eso aquí, así que busca las toallas. No perdamos tiempo. - exigió Helga volviendo a su actitud mandona como siempre. Arnold se sorprendió por el repentino cambió de humor en la rubia, pero no alegó más y volvió al clóset a buscar las toallas. Por lo menos esa distracción sirvió para poder olvidar lo que Helga dijo antes, por ahora.

Al cabo de una hora, el baile había terminado y solo faltaban pocos chicos para irse. Gerald ya se había ido con Phoebe para acompañarla a casa. Arnold y Helga estaban ya afuera del edificio. Helga sabía que Arnold la llevaría a su hogar. Después de dos minutos la abuela de Arnold ya había llegado otra vez en su trineo con los animales callejeros. A Arnold le preocupaba un poco, es decir, al principio a Arnold le dio pena ya que Helga estaba ciega y le había prometido nada de baratijas. Cuando recogió a Helga en su casa. Él le explicó pero a Helga no parecío importarle. Ahora que l sabr que ella no estaba ciega, Arnold volvió a disculparse apenado por el extraño transporte. Helga solo sonrió y le dió una mirada sincera a Arnold, además dijó:

-¡Rayos! No te preocupes Arnoldo. La verdad es que yo quisiera tener una abuela como la tuya Cabeza de Balón.

Eso calmo al rubio e incluso se sorprendió por la sonrisa cálida de Helga. La hacía ver natural, y deseó poder ver más ese tipo de sonrisas.

Después de un rato llegarón a la casa de Helga. Arnold se levantó para dejarla en su pórtico. Cuando Helga estaba apuntó de entrar, Arnold habló:

-Gracias Helga.

-¿Mmm? ¿Por qué Arnold?- preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

-Gracias por darme el mejor Día de los Inocentes de la historia. Me hiciste ver que en realidad si es un día divertido- contestó con una a amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno... Gracias a ti también Arnold. Eres la primera persona que se atreve a hacer bromas así conmigo. Y perdón por hacerte sufrir en la tarde. Se que me pasé.- Helga se sobó el codo con algo de pena y arrepentimiento.

Arnold recordó el porque Helga se hizo pasar por ciega y la culpa volvió a él.

-Helga yo también lo siento mucho. Escuché lo que le dijiste a Phoebe y no puedo evitar sentirme mal. ¿Enserio fui la única persona aparte de Phoebe que se acordó de tu cumpleaños?

Helga solo miró al suelo con una mirada fría y triste en sus ojos. Arnold volvió a preguntar -¿Y tus padres? Helga lo miró a los ojos y dijó: -Ya estoy acostumbrada Arnold, además odio mi cumpleaños ya que dos días antes cumple Olga, así que a mi me dejan en el olvido, lo cual no es nada nuevo para mí Arnoldo. Así que no te sientas mal. Arnold no quedó muy convencido pero aún así se despidió de Helga no sin antes decir: -Quien sabe Helga, tal vez algún día te de un verdadero regalo de cumpleaños- concluyó con una media sonrisa que enamora a cualquiera.

-Quien sabe Arnold, algún día.- Se despidió Helga. Y así fue cuando Helga sintió que algo resulto bien para ella. Ella se pregunto si debía continuar actuando así, sin embargo ese no fue el impulso para tomar la decisión de ser más amable.

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Entonces desde ahí fue cuando decidiste cambiar ¿verdad?- pregunto Phoebe después de escuchar la historia de su mejor amiga.

-Sería bonito decir que sí, pero me temo que lo arruine después.

-¿A que te refieres Helga?- volvió a cuestionar la japonesa.

-Oh vamos ¿Qué esto? ¿La Inquisición Española?- Respondió Helga con su usual excusa para no decir la verdad.

Phoebe solo la quedó viendo otra vez impacientada.

Helga suspiró y volvió a hablar.

-A inicios de Octubre, los chicos y yo íbamos de camino a Dinolandia, cuando pasamos frente a la casa de Arnold. Y bueno el estaba muy deprimido y dijo que no iba a venir con nosotros. Yo me enojé y lo insulté diciendo que era un perdedor, haciendo que los demás chicos se enojaran con él, y nos fuimos. Pero yo como siempre me quedé atrás para escuchar lo que decía. Y me di cuenta de que él estaba triste porque era el aniversario de la desaparición de sus padres. Phoebe no podrás creer lo enojada y triste que estoy conmigo misma al insultar al chico que amo en el día más triste de su vida. El hacerlo sentir mal, me dan ganas de volver al pasado y frenar a esa Helga de decir tales groserías. Yo nunca tuve el valor de disculparme. Pero aún así decidí que era hora de cambiar. Que debería comportarme más amigable y simpática con los demás. ¿Crees que tomé una buena decisión?

Phoebe estaba sorprendida. Lo que hizo Helga estuvo mal, pero aún así sabía que ella esta totalmente arrepentida de sus actos, y que está haciendo bien en cambiar su actitud. Además ella veía que no sólo Helga había cambiado, también Arnold estaba algo diferente. Sigue siendo el mismo chico altruista y amable, pero con Helga él actúa diferente. No la trata mal, más bien se ha vuelto más cercano a ella. Incluso, Phoebe esta empezando a sospechar de ellos dos. A Phoebe le alegraba el hecho de que halla una posibilidad de que el sueño de su mejor amiga se haga realidad. Ella comprende lo que significa Arnold para Helga. Así que Phoebe sonrió a su mejor amiga y le dijó:

-Helga la decisión que tomaste es la correcta. Tu nuevo comportamiento te ayuda a caerle bien a los demás. En mi opinión, continúa así pero no olvides algo importante. Se tú misma. Ábrete un poco más con las personas y en especial con Arnold. Demuestrale que eres la mejor chica para él.

Esto ayudó bastante a Helga.

-Sabes que Phoebs tienes razón. Continuaré siendo así, aunque obviamente jamás dejaré de ser Helga G. Pataki. Yo voy a ser yo misma. Aunque Phoebe, todavía no me dejo de preguntar si debería hacer algo grande, algo con lo que de verdad pueda convertirme en alguien especial para Arnold.

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá Helga- terminó Phoebe con una sonrisa sincera.

Y así las chicas salieron del baño con más confianza que nunca.

~ **Y aquí esta el segundo capítulo. ¿Qué les parecio? Como siempre, recuerden dejar sus Reviews. Me interesa bastante lo que ustedes opinan, así que vayan y dejen sus comentarios. Nos vemos luego :D** ~


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: Concurso y Parejas

Dos días después de la charla entre las dos amigas, todos estaban en el salón de clases esperando al maestro Simmons, quien llegó algo atrasado esta día. Al cabo de 25 minutos llegó Simmons interrumpiendo las conversaciones de los alumnos.

-Buenos días clase. Lamento el atraso. Es que me estaban dando una anuncio especial que les tengo que decir a ustedes.

-¿Qué? ¿Van a dar pastel de chocolate en la cafetería?- interrumpió Harold

-¿Va a llegar alguien importante?- preguntó Sid.

-¿El director Wartz se retira?- preguntó Helga, haciendo reír a los demas.

-La escuche señorita Pataki- Dijo el Director Wartz, entrando al aula con una mirada sería hacia Helga, quien solo se hundió en su asiento.

-Gracias por venir director- dijo Simmons para distraerlo de lo que comentó Helga.

-Bueno, es quería compartir el anuncio que le comente esta mañana, a sus alumnos yo mismo.

-Si usted lo prefiere así, pues adelante- cedió el señor Simmons.

Wartz con una rostro alegre anunció: - Bien alumnos, se ha abierto un concurso a nivel nacional para los mejores salones de las escuelas primarias. Y como ustedes son el mejor salón de toda la P.S 118, ustedes van a participar- todos los alumnos se sorprendieron. Wartz continuó -Lo único que tienen que hacer es cualquier cosa: Un video, un escrito, o un dibujo. Cualquier cosa, pero que tenga que ver con algo que sea verdaderamente importante para ustedes.

Se escuchaba murmuros de alegría en todo el salón.

-¿Cúal es el premio?- preguntó Gerald.

-El premio es un viaje a cualquier lugar de América. Pueden ir a México, Colombia, Chile, Argentina, etc. Con tal de que sea en América.

Esto le interesó a Arnold. El sabía que sus padres estaban perdidos en San Lorenzo, un lugar que esta en Centroamérica. _"¿Y si esta es la oportunidad que he estado esperando? Si gano este concurso ¿Habrá alguna posibilidad de que sepa que pasó con ellos?"_

Arnold se estaba emocionando con la idea de por fín conocer a sus padres. Gerald sabía porque Arnold se alegraba. Pero Helga tiene ahora la curiosidad de porque el rubio esta tan contento.

-Solo hay un pequeño problema.- Agregó el señor Wartz. Todos dejaron de hablar. -El concurso...-suspiro- El concurso cierra mañana.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- gritaron en unísono los alumnos.

-No es mi culpa ¿sí? Me acordé esta mañana al ver un documental de Machu Pichu. Agradescanme de que me acorde.

-Director Wartz ¿Como piensa usted que vamos a concursar si solo tenemos hoy para hacer algo "presentable"?- reclamo Helga.

Todos los alumnos se empezaron a quejar. Arnold ya estaba decepcionado.

-Alumnos, alumnos- comenzó a calmar las cosas el maestro Simmons -Creó que ya se como solucionar esto- Anunció el maestro.

Todos se callaron para oír la respuesta de su maestro favorito. Pero antes, él fue interrumpido por la secretaria del director quien abrió la puerta de golpe, porque necesitaba con urgencia al señor Wartz.

-Señor Wartz. Hay una emergencia en el gimnasio. Tres chicos de sexto grado están golpeando a un chico de Tercero.

-¿¡Qué!?- contestó con indignación el director- Estos alumnos. Bien me tengo que ir. Chicos escuchen a su maestro. Y señor Simmons confío en que su solución sea buena.- Y así sin más que decir, se fue el director.

-Bien señor Simmons ¿Cuál es su "solución"?- pregunto Helga con algo de apuro. Si esta era una oportunidad de acercarse más a Arnold, no la iba a desperdiciar.

-A eso voy Helga- contestó el señor Simmons sacando unas cosas de su escritorio. -Bien chicos aquí tengo la lista con sus nombres y la voy a poner aquí en medio del escritorio. Y aquí... - dijo él mostrando en alto un lápiz a todo el salón. -Este es un lápiz especial llamado "El Lápiz del Destino". Dejaré caer el lápiz encima de la lista al azar. Y voy a hacer parejas. Primero niña y después varón. Así que como dicen por ahí "Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una". Ustedes trabajarán con alguien para que terminen hoy y lo presenten mañana. ¿Qué dicen?- preguntó Simmons. Los estudiantes de Quinto Grado no muy convencidos aceptaron.

-Bien comencemos- dijo el maestro, moviendo el lápiz arriba de la lista.

Después de unos segundos, dejó caer el lápiz.

-Y la primera niña es Lila.- La mayoría de los varones se interesaron bastante. ¿Quien iba a ser el chico afortunado que va a trabajar con la niña más bonita de la escuela? Se preguntaban. Helga solo deseaba que no fuera Arnold. Y Arnold realmente no estaba interesado. Desde ya días se dio por vencido con ella. No la odiaba, pero ya no piensa en ella de esa forma.

El maestro Simmons volvió a mover el "Lápiz del destino" y lo dejó caer. -Arnold.

ooooooooooh

ooooooooooooh

ooooooooooooooh

ooooooooooooooooh

ooooooooooooooooooh

ooooooooooooooooooooh

ooooooooooooooooooooooh

ooooooooooooooooooooooooh

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh

 **Ja mentira. Te la creíste We XD**

 **No, ya enserio,** **volvamos a la historia.**

El maestro Simmons volvió a mover el "Lápiz del destino" y lo dejó caer. -Bien, Stinky te toca trabajar con Lila.

El Pudín de Limón Lover solo se sonrió hacia la campesina quien también se sonrió.

-Okey, continuemos- volvió a hablar el maestro "especial" y agarró el lápiz denuevo y lo dejó caer. -Phoebe con...- Gerald se interesó. Él obviamente quería estar con Phoebe. -Gerald- mencionó el maestro. Gerald celebró disimuladamente y se volteo para sonreír a la oriental, quien con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas le sonrió de vuelta.

-Helga- dijó Simmons mencionando con orgullo el nombre de Helga. Para ser sinceros Helga es una de sus estudiantes preferidas. Así que le hizo un favor. -Mmm... haber... te toca con...- comentó Simmons tratando de mover el lápiz aparentando ser al azar. -Te toca con Arnold.

Helga se sonrió un poco al saber que le tocó con su amado, sin duda se iba a inspirar de verdad. Arnold noto la pequeña sonrisa de Helga, y sonrió también. Se sentía extraño. _"¿Desde cuando me emociona trabajar con Helga?"_ se preguntaba.

Gerald como Phoebe notaron la sonrisa de los dos rubios.

Mientras tanto el maestro Simmons continuaba.

-A ver Rhonda con... - tragó saliva -con ¿Curly?

-¡Wuujuuu! Ven con papá cariño- celebró Curly tratando de agarrar a Rhonda.

-¡Aléjate animal! Señor Simmons, por favor, no me dejé trabajar con él. O sí no le diré a mi papá sobre esto.- gritó Rhonda

-¡Oh no! No lo vaya a cambiar maestro Simmons si no quiere que pasé lo mismo que el año pasado ¿se acuerda lo del monitor de balones?.- alegó Curly.

-B... Bien yo... Yo... - no hallaba que contestar el maestro.

Y así la campana sonó indicando que era la hora de la merienda.

 _Al rato..._

En el patio de la escuela estaban sentados Arnold y Gerald quiénes solo discutían algo interesante.

-¿Puedes creerlo Gerald? Este concurso puede ser mi gran oportunidad para viajar a San Lorenzo y saber lo que pasó con mis padres- comentó emocionado el rubio.

-Por supuesto, pero con Helga quien sabe que vayan a ganar- dijo el moreno algo despectivo.

Arnold solo lo quedo viendo algo entre serio y confundido.

-No lo entiendo Gerald ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Vamos amigo, ¿tú crees que vas a hacer un buen trabajo con Helga G. Pataki de compañera?

Arnold continuaba serio

-¿Qué? Viejo ¿Desde cuando crees que trabajar con Pataki se ha vuelto agradable? En serio ¿Acaso te tengo que recordar el bioexperimento, o cuando cuidaron el huevo, o cuando trabajamos Phoebe, Helga, tú y yo? Todos fueron un desastre.

-Pero Gerald, ¿Acaso no recuerdas de que Helga esta actuando más amable conmigo?

-El hecho de que actúe "amable" no la salva de ser una chica problemática Arnold.

Arnold suspiro. Gerald noto esa reacción y no pudo más y pregunto:

-Viejo ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho de tú y Helga?

-¿A que te refieres?

-No sé, es que ustedes actúan diferentes desde hace tiempo. Casi el año. Para ser más exactos desde lo de Industrias Futuro.

Arnold se sonrojo bastante ante la mención de ese suceso. Lo que él primero quiere recordar es el haber vencido a Sheck, o la celebración que hizo el vecindario al haberse salvado, pero lo primero que se le viene a la mente es la confesión y el beso de Helga.

-¿Arnold? ¿Qué...

-Cabeza de balón- gritó Helga caminando hacia ellos interrumpiendo a Gerald. El corazón de Arnold brinco un poco al oír el llamado de la rubia. Afortunadamente ella no escucho la conversación que ellos tenían.

\- Hola par de zopencos- volvió a hablar Helga

Gerald solo la quedó viendo y Arnold contestó confundido.

-¿Ah? Hola Helga- Arnold sonrió un poco apenado.

-¿Estas bien Arnold? No te estás comenzando a enfermar ¿verdad? Te noto algo rojo ¿no tienes fiebre o sí?- Helga se preocupó al ver al chico rojo. Sinceramente no quería que estuviera enfermo y no poder trabajar juntos. La rubia puso sus manos en el rostro del chico como tratando de verificar si tenía calentura. Así como tu mamá o abuela hacen para ver si tienes fiebre. El corazón de Arnold empezó a latir rápido al sentir el toque cálido de Helga.

-E... Estoy bien Helga- fue lo único que pudo decir el chico.

-¿Estas seguro?- volvió a preguntar Helga no muy segura al ir retirando sus manos del rostro sonrojado del chico.

-Sí, sí- dijo él tratando de aparentar seguridad.

-Bien, ya que no estás enfermo. Creo que podemos hablar sobre nuestro proyecto ¿no?- habló Helga con una sonrisa.

-Sí y ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿Yo? ¿Quieres que elija lo que vamos a hacer? - cuestionó ella. Helga pensó que como Arnold se miraba emocionado con el concurso, él iba a decidir que hacer.

Gerald indicó a Arnold que dijera no, pero Arnold se negó y contestó:

-Sí Helga, quiero que tu elijas como quieres el proyecto.

-Oh wow Arnold- dijo algo apenada la rubia porque ella sabía que quería hacer desde un principio y ciertamente le daba pena decirlo. - Si no es mucha molestia... Quiero hacer algo escrito.- Lo admitió viendo para otro lado.

Arnold quedó pensativo al escuchar la respuesta de Helga. Él no era muy bueno con la escritura. Pero al ver como ella parecía sincera cuando lo dijo, cedió.

-Por supuesto Helga. Entonces será algo escrito.

-Genial- contestó alegre la rubia.

-¿Donde nos reunimos? ¿En tu casa?

De inmediato Helga cambió su expresión de alegre a seria.

-No Cabeza de balón, mejor en tu casa ¿sí?

El rubio notó su cambio de expresión así que decidió aceptar.

-Claro Helga. En mi casa será.

Helga volvió a su actitud demandante y finalizó:

-Bien y mejor que no llegues tarde Camarón con pelos o ya verás.

-Pero Helga es en mi casa.

Helga se avergonzó y continuó:

-Bien, entonces no me dejes esperando o ya verás.- terminó Helga y se fue.

Gerald solo quedó viendo a Arnold, quien tenía una media sonrisa hacia la dirección en donde iba Helga. Cuando el rubio sintió la mirada de su amigo, contestó -¿Qué?

El moreno solo negó y pensó _"Mm mm humm. Estos dos no traen nada bueno"._

 **Y aquí esta. El tercer capítulo. ¿Les gusto? Cayeron en la broma ¿verdad? Eh, eh 7u7 Cuidense porque puede que vengan más :u**

 **¡WUAJAJA!**

 **Si notaron ese montón de Ohs lo siento, es que quería simplemente dejar un gran espacio, pero cada vez que lo intentaba subir, a la app no le parecía bien y lo quitaba, y al final no salía como yo quería, lo cual no tenía chiste que yo quisiera trolearlos, así que tuve que poner esos Ohs feos. ¿Alguien sabe como puedo hacer que esta app me haga caso?**

 **Como siempre dejen sus reviews. Leerlos me anima a seguir escribiendo. Igualmente quiero disculparme si notan horrores de ortografía o anormalidades ahí. Es que no sé. Yo siempre reviso, y rereviso, y rerereviso, pero siempre, SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE, hay un error que yo no lo invite para que se colara en mi historia :v**

 **Otra cosa. No se si voy a subir capítulo estos tres días. Si lo hago será un milagro. Esto es todo por hoy. Disfruten la vida. No se amarguen, y LOS AMO. 3**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola camarón sin cola :D**

 **Aquí les dejo el nuevo Cap.**

 **Como siempre espero que les guste.**

 **¡OJO! Importante leer nota de autor**.

Capítulo 4: Atraso y Decisiones

 _ARNOLD_

Iba tarde. Lo sé y eso que Helga me advirtió que no le dejara esperando. Pero no fue mi culpa si. Al parecer muchos hoy necesitaban ayuda y, según ellos, yo era el único que podía ayudar. Bueno, talvez si era mi culpa. Es que simplemente no podía dejarlos con sus problemas. Aunque confieso de que se ha vuelto un poco tedioso.

Desde que salvamos el vecindario ya nadie me trata como un chico de 10 años normal, ahora me tratan de forma especial, como si fuera su salvador o algo así. No los culpo, la verdad es que no es normal que un chico de 9 años salve a todo un vecindario, pero aún así yo nunca lo hice para conseguir reconocimiento. Ha pasado casi un año, y todavía hay personas que me agradecen, mandan regalos o me dan un trato especial. No me malinterpreten, agradezco sus elogios y obsequios, pero no fui el único que salvó al vecindario.

Gerald fue mi fiel compañero y buen amigo, y me acompaño en cada etapa de la misión a pesar de que él siempre pensó que era una locura. Son pocas las personas que le agradecen, aunque él diga que no le importa y que yo me merezco todos los halagos. Pero, sé que el se merece más de lo que le dan. Además no sólo él participó. Si no fuera por una persona en especial, probablemente yo estuviera en otra ciudad.

Helga. Ella es quien necesita todo el crédito. Tal vez si fui yo quien tuvo la idea de conseguir el documento, pero yo estaba a punto de rendirme cuando ella llamo como "Voz Ronca" para decirme lo que tenía que hacer. La clave para salvar al vecindario. Aparte de que me siguió, se metió dentro del edificio arriesgándose a que la encontrarán y le hicieran algún daño. También ella me dio ánimos para seguir adelante y poder vencer a Scheck. Ella hizó todo eso y sin recibir nada a cambio. A veces, las personas la miran feo por su rudeza, y aunque ella va cambiando poco a poco, su reputación sigue ahí y la mayoría desconfía en ella (un ejemplo es Gerald). Si tan solo supieran que es gracias a ella que todavía conservan sus casas y negocios.

Otra razón por la cual estoy algo molesto con las personas, es que se pasan de abusivos. Por ejemplo, el señor Kokoshka. Desde que Suzie lo dejó, las cosas no han sido fáciles para él. Esta deprimido y ha tenido que trabajar más, y aún así sigue siendo abusivo y egoísta. Se aprovecha de su tristeza para salirse con la suya. Mi abuelo ha querido hecharlo, pero yo lo detengo siempre. Aunque se halla aprovechado de mi varias veces, siempre lo perdono. No quiero ver a nadie que conozco en la calle. Pero hoy si me molesto bastante porque gracias a él fue quien ahora estoy atrasado. De seguro Helga va a matarme.

Déjenme resumirles lo que pasó.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Después del almuerzo_...

No sé que me pasó cuando hablé con Helga y me puso sus suaves y cálidas manos en mi rostro y haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara bastante. Lo que si sabía era que no quiero que Gerald pregunte otra vez que esta sucediendo entre Helga y yo, porque ni yo sé lo que está pasando. Solo sé que ella y yo nos llevamos bien últimamente. Su comportamiento ha mejorado un poco, pero se nota el progreso. Me alegra bastante que ella vaya cambiando. Siempre supe que ella tiene su lado bueno, aunque todavía quiero ver más de ella. Quiero conocerla más, poder ver su verdadero ser. Sin duda, ella no es cualquier chica. Ella es interesante y graciosa. Ella es diferente y compleja. Espero que algún día ella me muestre quien es realmente. Quiero ver más sus sonrisas sinceras y por alguna razón quiero sentir sus gentiles manos otra vez. Es algo extraño que piense en estas cosas, pero el imaginarlas se siente agradable. ¿Qué es este extraño sentimiento que... ¡Auch!

-¡¿Viejo estás bien?!- gritó Gerald preocupado.

-Auch ¿Qué pasó?- pregunte sobandome la nariz.

-No te fijastes que la puerta estaba cerrada y te golpeastes con ella.

-Oh vaya ¿enserio?

-Oh por Dios Arnold ¿estas bien?- pregunto Lila quien me imagino que vio todo.

-Sí Lila lo estoy, gracias por preguntar.- le conteste amablemente mientras me paraba.

-Oh no es nada, solo que fue algo extraño que no te hayas fijado que la puerta estaba enfrente.

-Creo que estaba muy distraído y no me fijé.

-Bueno, para la próxima deberías tener más cuidado porque es probable que ya no sea una puerta con lo que vayas a chocar.- me dijo amablemente.

-Okey Lila, tendré más cuidado a la próxima.

Satisfecha ella entro al aula mientras yo recogía unos libros.

Entonces Gerald habló:

-Ahora veo porque chocastes contra la puerta Casanova. Jajaja

Yo solo lo miré confundido, a lo que Gerald respondió:

-A lo que me refiero, es que de seguro estabas distraído porque vistes a Lila, y comenzastes a tener algún loco sueño en el que te casabas con ella o algo así.

Rodé los ojos porque ya le había explicado a Gerald esto muchas veces.

-Gerald por milesíma vez, ya no me gusta gusta Lila. Solo me agrada.

-¿Es enserio Arnold?- contestó algo entre molesto y confundido mi mejor amigo. -No entiendo como es que te dejó de gustar, ella es la indicada para ti. Es dulce, amable, bonita, y caritativa. Es como tú en versión femenino. Tienen mucho en común. Y aunque te haya rechazado miles de veces, podías haber continuado y seguir intentándolo hasta que ella por fín te corresponda. Pero nooo... Prefiristes rendirte.

-No lo creo Gerald. Ella me dejó muy claro la última vez que yo ya no le gustaba. Y yo decidí que era mejor dejarlo. Sabes Gerald, raras veces me rindo, pero cuando lo hago es porque estoy convencido de que seguir no hará nada.

Gerald suspiró y aceptó. Después me quedo viendo con con curiosidad y preguntó:

-Bien y ¿Quién te gusta ahora entonces?

La pregunta me sorprendió. No sabía que contestar. Después de unos segundos, cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, Helga nos gritó:

-¡Oigan par de estorbos!- cuando la escuché mi corazón volvió a latir fuerte.

-¿Qué quieres Helga?- respondió Gerald algo molesto con ella.

-¿Acaso no sienten que estorban?

-No

-Pues si lo hacen- dijo empujando a Gerald suave para alejarlo de la pasada, pero cuando estaba a punto de empujarme a mi, me sonroje porque volví a sentir su tacto otra vez. Helga lo notó y volvió a preguntar.

-Cabeza de Balón no es que me incumba, pero te recomiendo ir a la enfermería. Sigues rojo, además te sangra la nariz.- dijo preocupada apuntando a mi nariz. Y era cierto, estaba sangrando. La oportunidad perfecta para escapar de Gerald y sus preguntas y de Helga quien me confunde cada vez más.

-E.. Es cierto. Gracias, me tengo que ir para que me revisen.- salí corriendo como Flash, dejando a Gerald y a Helga confundidos.

Después de ese momento íncómodo, estuve tratando de no hablar mucho con Gerald y evitaba conversaciones como chicas, el incidente del FTI, o Helga. Para que así no se acordara de volverme hacer esas preguntas íncómodas. No se las responderé hasta que yo mismo sepa la respuesta.

Cuando terminó la última clase, me preparaba para salir rápido. Helga y yo quedamos en que llegaría en 35 minutos, el tiempo necesario para arreglar mi cuarto. No es que estaba desordenado, pero quería que se mirara bien para cuando ella llegará.

Antes de irme, Gerald me jaló el brazo. Se miraba serio y sabía que él quería respuestas a todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente. Y no tenía ni el tiempo ni la mente para responder.

-Gerald, no tengo tiempo. Tengo que llegar a casa rápido.

-Oh no Arnold. Vamos a hablar y habló enserio.

-Mira Gerald, soy tu mejor amigo. Tú sabes que confío en ti más que a nadie en el mundo, y que te cuento todo lo que me sucede sea bueno o malo.

-Lo sé, lo sé- me interrumpió Gerald -Pero últimamente siento que hay algo que me ocultas y es algo que tiene que ver con Pataki.

-Gerald yo..

-Arnold escucha. No te voy a presionar más por un buen tiempo. Pero solo piensa en esto. ¿Estas empezando ha sentir algo por esa chica? No me respondas ahora. Esperaré hasta que estés listo, y cuando tengas la respuesta, prometeme que me vas a contar con todo y detalles. ¿Sí?

Al principio no entendí lo que me quería decir, después de pensar unos segundos, lo capté. Gerald esta preocupado de empieze a enamorarme de Helga. A simple vista parecía absurdo y quería reírme de lo ridículo que sería. Pero, después de pensarlo un poco más tal vez algo estaba comenzando a sentir por la rubia. Hoy no es la primera vez que me sonrojaba por ella o mi que mi corazón latía fuerte cuando la escuchaba hablar o se acercaba a mí. Sabía que sonreía mucho cuando hablaba con ella o me fijaba en ella. También sé que quiero conocerla. Conocer su verdadero ser. Siempre he estado seguro de que existe esa personalidad, y me alegra bastante que ella este cambiando poco a poco. Además, me he acostumbrado a ella. Me he acostumbrado a su sarcasmo, a su enojo, a su humor. Si ella ya no existiera más, estoy cien porciento seguro de que la extrañaría bastante. Y aunque ella me haya hecho bromas pesadas o burlado de mí desde que somos pequeños, YO NO LA ODIO.

Pero ¿estoy enamorado? No sé cómo responder eso. ¿Acaso es normal sentir algo por tu bully personal?

Cuando ella se me confesó y me besó ¿Ella estaba hablando enserio? Una parte de mí siente que si me estaba diciendo la verdad, pero mi otro lado siente que solo lo hizo porque se dejó llevar por el nerviosismo y las emociones. Cuando ella se me confesó parecía sincera. Sería tonto inventar todo eso, y después quedar que solo fue el calor del momento ¿Verdad?. ¿Y si solo dijo eso para que no le rompiera el corazón? Me siento mal ahora. Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía responderle en ese momento. Pero sé muy bien de que ese beso ha despertado sentimientos que jamás pensé que llegaría a tener por Helga. ¿Será que si me estoy enamorando de Helga?

-Aaaaaay... me estoy confundiendo- dije sobandome la cabeza como si hiciera que la respuesta apareciera de la nada.

-Tranquilo viejo. Como dije no te voy a presionar lo que sea que estés pensando. Tienes que pensarlo muy bien Arnold. Y cuando tengas la respuesta podemos hablar de ello ¿sí?

Gerald tiene razón, no debo presionarme. Pero he tomado una decisión. Debo saber que es lo que siento por Helga G. Pataki. Ya sea amistad o amor. Pero debo saberlo. Además de que también debo averiguar si lo que dijo Helga en la terraza del edificio de Industrias Futuro es real. Por alguna razón me siento contento de haber realizado estos pensamientos, porque en verdad deseo que todo sea positivo para los dos.

-Gracias Gerald, tienes razón debo pensarlo. Te prometo que en cuanto sepa lo que siento te lo diré.- le dije moviendo mi puño en su dirección para hacer nuestro saludo especial.

-No hay problema Arnold, para eso están los mejores amigos ¿no?- dijo moviendo también su brazo y despidiéndose moviendo los pulgares los dos.

-Bien ¿Acaso no tienes una cita con Pataki?- me recordó Gerald algo burlón.

-¡Oh no lo olvide! Nos vemos más tarde Gerald, me tengo que ir.- Fue lo último que dije, corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Miré mi reloj y me fijé que ya solo quedaban 30 minutos para que Helga llegara. Ya me atrase 5 minutos, espero que sea el único atraso que me sucede hoy.

 _Fin del primer FLASHBACK_

Y es obvio que me equivoqué. Después de eso en todo el camino a casa, como tres personas ocupaban mi ayuda. Yo les dije que no tenía tiempo, pero ellos se miraban tan desesperados que no me pude contener. Eso me dio 15 minutos de atraso. Lo cual solo me dejaba 15 minutos para recibir a Helga en mi casa. Cuando por fín llegué a casa, corrí hacia mi cuarto para tener todo listo. Pensé que ya había acabado todo pero no fue así.

 _Segundo Flashback_

-¡Arnold!- escuché a mi abuelo que me llamaba.

Baje las escaleras y vi a mi abuelo sentado en la mesa de la cocina leyendo el periódico, mientras Abner estaba corriendo por toda la cocina.

-¿Qué le pasa a Abner abuelo?-pregunte curioso.

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar hombre pequeño- Me contestó el abuelo. Entonces me acordé. Hoy es Jueves. Hace dos meses Abner y yo descubrimos que atrás de la tienda de la Sra. Vitello, se encuentran desperdicios de frutas que a Abner le fascinan. La Sra. Vitello nos dio permiso de agarrarlas por Abner. Desde entonces siempre lo llevó los jueves en la tarde para que pueda comer.

-Ya se lo que quiere Abuelo.

-Y ¿Por qué no lo haces?- preguntó

-Hoy no tengo tiempo Abuelo, Helga va a venir para trabajar en un proyecto juntos, y le prometí que no la iba a hacer esperar.

-¿Tu amiguita pequeña de una sola ceja?

-Sí abuelo. La de siempre.

\- Oh no te preocupes Arnold, todavía has de tener tiempo ¿no?

Miré mi reloj y en efecto solo quedaban 12 minutos. Luego miré a Abner quien me quedaba viendo con ojos de cachorrito, lo cual es irónico porque el es un cerdo. Pero aún así el se miraba tierno y no me resisti. Debería de ser menos blandengue.

-Esta bien Abner- afirme al cerdo quien chillo un Oink buscando la correa. Me dirigí a mi abuelo y dije: -Abuelo si no llego a tiempo, ¿Podrias recibir a Helga por mi? Solo asegúrese de entretenerla y que ella no se enoje por hacerla esperar y ¿podrias preparar unos Sandwishes? Por favor- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Oh por supuesto Arnold. Helga siempre es bienvenida a esta casa. Por cierto ¿en que van a trabajar?

-Es un concurso en el que podemos hacer cualquier cosa, en nuestro caso un escrito, de algo verdaderamente importante para nosotros. El premio es un viaje a cualquier lugar de América.

-Wow Arnold te ves muy emocionado por el concurso.

-Lo estoy Abuelo, pero te diré el porque después. Ahora me tengo que ir.- dije terminandole de ponerle la correa a Abner y saliendo de la casa de huéspedes.

Llegué al callejón a lado de la tienda de la Sra. Vitello donde habíamos encontrado el asqueroso tesoro de Abner.

-Okey Abner come todo lo que quieras pero que sea rápido por favor.

El cerdo que últimamente se mira más gordo de lo normal, solo respondió con un Oink y se metió en un bote de basura caído.

Después de un rato escuché que algo se caía en la carnicería del Señor Green, que estaba en la otra calle. Por curiosidad y porque pensé que alguien salió herido, salí corriendo para ayudar.

Y en efecto, el ruido venía de la parte de atrás de la tienda del Señor Green. En el suelo estaban varias cajas tiradas. Después escuché un quejido y me preocupé. Al quitar unas cajas encima de donde provenía el ruido, me encontré al señor Kokoshka tirado.

-¡Señor Kokoshka! ¿Esta bien?

-Aaaay... Si dices que estar tirado en el suelo golpeado porque le cayeron como 20 cajas pesadas encima es estar bien, entonces te responderé que sí.- Me respondió con algo de sarcasmo, lo cual no me importo. Y le extendí la mano para que se levantará.

-¡Aaaaaauuchhh!... Me duele todo el cuerpo.- se quejó, sobandose la espalda.

-Señor Kokoshka ¿qué estaba haciendo?

-¡ains! Desde que Suzie me dejó- dijo suspirando como últimamente iniciaba toda sus conversaciones -El dinero que gano repartiendo periódicos ya no me alcanza ni para comer un día, entonces he buscado cualquier oportunidad para ganar dinero. Hoy vi que el señor Green tenía muchas cajas, así que le pregunté si necesitaba ayuda y me ofrecí para trabajarle hoy. Él al principio me dijo que no. Después le rogué, le supliqué, le imploré, me humillé, me inqué, le lloré, y presioné, hasta que él se cansó y me dijo que se tenía que ir. Me dejó a cargo de la tienda y de meter estás cajas al congelador. Me dijo que si lo hacía bien todo, me iba a dar $15 dólares. Oh Arnold ya lo heché a perder todo otra vez. Nada me sale bien a mi.- y empezó a llorar y llorar y a llorar.

Me sentí muy, muy, muy mal que no me pude contener. Otra vez, debo dejar de ser muy blandengue.

-Señor Kokoshka tranquilo. Yo lo voy a ayudar.

-¿Enserio Arnold?- dijo emocionado.

-Con una condición- miré mi reloj, solo me quedaban 5 minutos. Helga va a matarme. - Le voy a ayudar, si me promete que me a ayudará usted. Tengo algo importante que hacer en pocos minutos, así que necesito que me ayude. ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero Arnol...

-¿De acuerdo?- le interrumpí.

-¡ains!- suspiró- Esta bien

-Okey, comencemos.

Entonces nos pusimos a trabajar, pero hay un problema. El señor Kokoshka me dejaba las cajas grandes mientras él las pequeñas. No me podía quejar él estaba cojeando debido al golpe que se dió. El problema era que habían menos cajas pequeñas que grandes, lo cual el señor Kokoshka terminó rápido. Le pedí que me ayudará con las cajas grandes que en realidad si estaban muy pesadas y ya me había atrasado 10 minutos. Cada vez que le pedía mi ayuda el señor Kokoshka, él se quejaba diciendo que su espalda estaba muy a dolorida como para trabajar. Al final, me tardé 30 minutos en hacer el trabajo. Todavía me quedaban 3 cajas, y ya me sentía muy agotado. Sabía que estaba sucio también. Voltie para ver lo que hacía el señor Kokoshka y para mi sorpresa y enojo, allí estaba él bien tranquilo jugando y corriendo tras unos gatos y Abner allí. ¿Acaso no le dolía la espalda? Nota mental: No ser tan blandengue e incrédulo. Apunta bien esto mente y repitelo 100 veces. Enojado le dije:

-¡Señor Kokoshka! ¡¿Acaso no le dolía la espalda!? ¡¿Qué está haciendo corriendo y persiguiendo a esos animales?!

-Woah, woah, woah... No se les contesta a los mayores.

-Pero es que no entiendo porque me hizo esto. Usted me mintió. Me dijo que le dolía la espalda y le creí. Y ahora lo encuentro corriendo sin ningún molestar en su espalda.

-Pero Arnold, perseguía a los animales porque uno de los gatos tenía pegado un billete de $10. No podía desperdiciarlo. ¿Me vas a perdonar verdad?

-No señor Kokoshka. Le dije muy claro que tenía que hacer algo muy importante hoy. Pero a usted no le importó ¿verdad?

-Arnold yo...

-Lo siento señor Kokoshka me voy- dije agarrando la correa de Abner y salí corriendo de allí.

-Pero Arnold te faltan 3 cajas- lo escuché gritar de lejos.

No me importa. Ya me atrasé con Helga bastante. Ya hasta me imaginaba a la vieja Betsy en mi cara.

 _Fín del segundo Flashback_

Y aquí estoy corriendo hacia mi casa, esperando una golpiza de la chica que más me confunde en este mundo. Que día más loco y eso que todavia no termina.

Ya llegué a mi pórtico y me preparaba para soltarle la correa a Abner. Entonces escuché unas risas que venían de la cocina.

¿Qué estará sucediendo? ...

~uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~

 **¡YEEEEEEEY! Cuarto capítulo ¡Wuujuu!**

 **Lo sé, lo sé. Dije que iban a hacer 3 días y al final fueron 4 jeje ;-;**

 **Se que no es la gran historia del mundo y que ustedes no se estaban muriendo para que la actualizara. Pero aun así siento que debo disculparme. Se que no les importa pero quería comentarles que a mi mamá la operaron la semana pasada y yo estoy ayudandola en hacer los quehaceres del hogar, y atendiendola. Aún así, me queda tiempo para escribir y subir un capítulo. Calculé y sería aproximadamente cada dos días que subiré un cap.**

 **Ustedes se preguntarán: Fun ¿Por qué vas tan rápido? La respuesta mis niños, es que pronto iré al colegio y ya no tendré mucho tiempo para actualizar la historia. Pero no se preocupen Mamá Fun hará todo lo posible para actualizar rápido.**

 **Por cierto me pueden llamar Fun :3**

 **Ahora la cosa importante que debo decirles, por la cual les pedí que leyerán la nota de autor.**

 **ACLARACIONES**

 **Se que hay cosas en este cap que debo aclarar.**

 **1.) ¿Porque hice que Arnold ya vaya pensando en sus sentimientos hacia Helga muy temprano en la historia?**

 **Respuesta:** **Hace unas semanas atrás, leí un fanfic que me intereso bastante. Era bueno pero Arnold se dio cuenta muy tarde de sus sentimientos hacia Helga, y como que me dio cólera el final. Así que decidí mejor que Arnold ya sea conciente de que algo esta sucediendo con Helga. Además de que me baso en las entrevistas de Craig y creó que él va hacer lo mismo. Eso sí, Arnold hasta ahora en esta historia todavía no hace oficial sus sentimientos hacia Helga. ¿Cuando lo hará? Sigan leyendo el fic y ya lo verán.**

 **2.) ¿Por qué en mi historia Suzie dejó a Oskar?**

 **Respuesta: El fandom de Arnold y yo nos fijamos que en el pequeño corto de The Jungle Movie, Suzie no aparece en ningún lado. Al final del video que todos le hacen a Arnold, aparecen todos los inquilinos excepto Suzie. Lo cual hay teorías de que probablemente Suzie lo dejó. En lo personal me gusta y me disgusta la idea. Me disgusta porque Suzie me caía bien, y me gusta porque me agrada de que por fín haya dejado a Oskar. No me gusta que las mujeres mantengan a los hombres holgazanes, que solo pasan echados todos los días. Al igual que no me gustan las mujeres mantenidas tambien. Oskar la única vez que me agrado fue cuando aprendio a leer y encontro al gatito, y cuando conoció al bebé Oskar. De ahí, nada más. Pero igual, sigue siendo triste que Suzie no vaya a estar.**

 **Ahora la Pregunta del Capítulo**

 **A partir de ahora en adelante haré preguntas en cada cap y lo llamaremos "La Pregunta del Capítulo"**.

 **Sí yo hiciera una cuenta en cualquier red social para que me sigan y tengamos una conexión tipo "Autora y Lectores".**

 **¿Qué red social debo usar?** **Puede ser Tumblr, Instagram, Twitter, Tumblr (Sí otra vez) o Wattpad.** **Cualquiera. Escriban la respuesta en los reviews.**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer. Si les gusto no olviden seguir la historia, compartirla y dejar sus reviews.**

 **Un saludo a todos los que dejan sus reviews. Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia. Si tienen una pregunta, una idea o una observasión no tengan pena de hacerlo.**

 **Igualmente, quiero agradecer a serenitymoon20 por avisarme de un grave error que cometí por querer actualizar y corregir un capítulo. Muchas gracias, espero que continues leyendo y apoyando mi fanfic, por favor. Ya lo arregle. Espero que te continúe gustando.**

 **Otra vez, gracias a todos por a apoyar mi fanfic y espero que todos hayan tenido un lindo día. Y si no lo tuvistes, recuerda que detrás de una nube gris, hay un hermoso Sol que te espera para alumbrarte.**

 **Los amo, bais :D**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Saquen sus palomitas, golosinas y refresco porque se llegá el capítulo 5 Yeyy!!! :'D**

 **Capítulo 5: Inspiración**

 _Arnold_

Llegué a casa sucio y cansado. Pero no fui directamente a mi cuarto a cambiarme para verme presentable. Es extraño que me importe tanto mi aspecto. Al entrar, algo llamó mi atención. En la parte de la cocina escuché unas risas, más bien carcajadas, y creo conocer esas voces. Me asomé en la entrada de la cocina para asegurarme que estaba en lo cierto. Y lo estoy. Sentados en la mesa están mis abuelos y Helga en medio. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápido otra vez. Es una tierna imagen de ver. Mis abuelos riendo y disfrutando con Helga, quien también se miraba tranquila y tierna viendo el Álbum de fotos Familiar...

¡Esperen Álbum de fotos Familiar!

¡En ese álbum hay viejas fotos mías de bebé! Incluso hay fotos de cuando me bañaban en la bañera y la más horrible de todas... Cuando me atraparon desnudo comiéndome un moco. Esa foto es la más horrible y la más asquerosas de todas, y Helga las está viendo.

¡Y Helga las está viendo! Sentí mis mejillas arder al presenciar como Helga está viendo mis fotos de niño. Aunque no se mira burlona, se mira que de verdad le gusta. Pero aún así ¡Es muy vergonzoso!

-Abuelo- lo llamé para tratar de que evitaran ver más fotos vergonzosas.

-Ah por fín llegas Hombre Peque... - Él se giró a verme, pero no terminó su frase cuando de seguro me vio sucio, agotado, y avergonzado.

-Kimba ¡¿Qué te pasó?!- dijo mi abuela preocupada, corriendo para examinarme.

-Digamos que no vuelvo a hacer favores a Oskar por un buen tiempo.

-No me digas, Te engaño otra vez, ¿verdad?- cuestionó mi abuelo.

-Sííí... -dije algo apenado.

-¡Esa rata callejera! Si quieres lo termino echando Arnold ¿Qué dices?

Estaba tentado a decirle sí a mi abuelo, pero no. Yo no soy así ni con mi peor enemigo.

-No abuelo, estoy bien. Yo creo que es más mi culpa por dejarme.

-Vaya Arnold deberías ser menos blandengue- comentó Helga, lo cual me hizo reír porque es lo que me he estado diciendo toda la tarde.

-Créeme Helga, lo he anotado ya en mi mente y lo he repetido como cien veces en toda la tarde.

-Eso es una respuesta muy extraña, Cabeza de Balón.

-Jejeje ¿Así que Cabeza de Balón, eh?- se burló mi abuelo.

-Ay... Sí Abuelo...- dije otra vez apenado.

-Lo voy a anotar en mi libreta- bromeó mi abuelo.

-Oh no abuelo, ese apodo tiene Copyright, y solo yo puedo usarlo- comentó Helga. Lo que a mi me sorprendió fue la naturalidad y confianza con la que se dirigió a mi abuelo, y él parece no importarle.

-Aaaaaahh... ¿Y qué otros apodos tienes con Copyright para mi nieto?

-A pues es muy fácil. El principal es Cabeza de Balón, después Arnoldo, después melenudo, después Camarón con Pel...

-¡Helga!- la interrumpí no quiero que le diga mis apodos de abusadora personal o rara amistad a mis abuelos.

-¡¿Qué?! Pensaste que no me iba a vengar por dejarme esperando.

-Ay Helga, pero yo no...

-No importa Arnold. Solo bromeo. Se que no me quisiste dejar esperando o algo así.- dijo Helga con una sonrisa sincera y me gusta.

-De acuerdo, pero aún así lo siento.

-No hay cuidado Arnold. Pero aún así, apestas a sudor y a cajas viejas ¡fushi!

-Ayy... La pequeña Eleonor tiene razón Kimba. Deberías darte una ducha primero.- Apoyó mi abuela.

Me sonrojé otra vez, yo quería estar presentable, pero obviamente no lo estoy.

-Tienen razón, voy a cambiarme. Abuelo ¿Me acompañas?

-Y yo que pensé que ya habías pasado esa etapa. Antes, cuando él era un bebé, andaba desnudo por toda la casa hasta que alguien le encontrará ropa limpia.- comentó específicamente a Helga.

-¡Abuelo!- Mis mejillas ardieron ante la mención de ese dato muy vergonzoso.

-Jejeje, tranquilo Arnold. Ya voy para allá. Jejeje.

-Vamos Eleonor. Volvamos a la cocina y te contaré los apodos que yo le tenía al niño que me gustaba.- comentó mi abuela a Helga con un guiño. Helga solo sonrió con algo de timidez.

-¡Puckie no! No le des ideas- le advirtió mi abuelo.

-Jajaja- y así desaparecieron mi abuela y Helga. Lo que dijo mi abuela me dio curiosidad, pero no daba en el clavo el que.

-¿Vas a subir enano?- me recordó mi abuelo.

No me había dado cuenta que aún quedaba viendo a la puerta de la cocina donde se habían ido mi abuela y Helga.

-Eeemm... Sí abuelo- dije algo inocente, y subí las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación.

Ya en mi cuarto, solo caminé hacia mi cama para acostarme. Estaba cansado y avergonzado. Mi abuelo lo notó y me preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa Hombre Pequeño?

-Abuelo... ¿Por qué le enseñaste a Helga ese álbum de fotos familiar? De tantos álbumes familiares ¿tenía que ser ese?

-Lo siento Arnold, pero es que Helga llegó y puntual. Tu abuela estaba agregando unas fotos al álbum y pues ella preguntó que hacía, y entonces nos pusimos a ver viejas fotos. La pasamos muy bien contando anécdotas. Sin duda tienes una amiga muy especial Arnold.

-Lo sé abuelo.- suspiré -Dime que no le mostraste la peor foto de todas.

-Esa foto la guardé en otro lado Arnold. Además no entiendo porque te avergüenza, no es que ella sea la chica que te guste o ¿sí?

Trague saliva. Otra vez venía esa idea a la mente. No se que contestar todavía, y mi corazón no me ayuda mucho porque cada vez que me lo recuerdo o pienso en ella, mi corazón se acelera.

-Yo...- me comencé a sonrojar. Puse mis brazos tratando de esconder mi rostro. No puedo pronunciar palabra alguna. -No… No lo sé abuelo. No estoy seguro todavía.

-Oh ya entiendo Arnold.- dijo mi abuelo algo sorprendido y pensativo.-Bueno, te daré el tiempo que necesites para cambiarte y me llamas para cuando ya estés listo.

-Okey abuelo.

Y sin más que decir, él salió de mi habitación, dejándome solo y con un mar de confusión en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué hoy Gerald y mi abuelo me dicen de este tema? ¿He sido muy obvio últimamente?

Después de un rato, me tranquilicé y comencé a cambiarme. Ahorita no me debo concentrar en eso. En lo que debo estar concentrado es en este concurso que puede ser mi oportunidad para conocer la verdad sobre mis padres. Solo tengo hoy para hacer algo perfecto, y aunque sea un escrito, confío en Helga para que podamos hacer algo bueno. Si ella prefirió eso, es porque ella sabe que podemos hacerlo ¿verdad?.

Ya estaba listo, ya Helga podía subir y empezar a trabajar. La llamé para que pasara. Al cabo de un rato, apareció ella con una gran sonrisa. Se nota que se la estaba pasando bien con mis abuelos. Me alegra de que ella este feliz.

-Hola Cabeza de Balón ¿Ya estás listo?

-Sí

-Perfecto, debemos comenzar ya porque ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé y ¿de que vamos a escribir?

-Estaba pensando en que como tú aceptaste el que hicieramos algo escrito, algo que yo quería hacer. Ahora quiero que tú decidas que vamos a escribir.- dijo sentándose en el escritorio.

Me senté al lado de ella, buscando libretas que podríamos usar y lápices. No sabía que quería escribir.

-Mmmm... No sé la verdad. Todo es verdaderamente importante para mí. No sabría que escoger.

-Piensalo muy bien melenudo, no es con la mente que debes hacerlo. Es con el corazón. Lo más profundo de tú corazón.

Esa respuesta me sorprendió, no es normal que Helga hablé de esta forma. ¿Qué le habrán dado mis abuelos? Después volví a pensarlo y una idea se me vino a la mente, y no sé si quiero hablar de ello.

-Mmm...-suspiré.-Creo que ya se que puede ser.

-¿y qué es?

-Helga, hay una razón importante por la que quiero ganar este concurso y es algo que no habló con muchas personas.-sé que tengo una mirada melancólica ahorita, porque Helga se mira preocupada.

-Cualquier cosa Arnold, dime. Prometo no burlarme de ello si eso te preocupa.

-No es que tenga miedo de que te burles Helga, más bien es algo muy personal mío que me cuesta hablar con las personas.

Ella quedó pensativa, y después habló:

-¿Es sobre tus padres?

Lo adivinó, ella sabe lo que quiero.

Suspiré y hablé:

-Sí Helga, es sobre ellos.-No la miraba, esto me da mucha tristeza decirlo.

-Arnold, si no es mucha molestia preguntar ¿Por qué quieres ganar este concurso por ellos?

Busqué en mi alrededor por una foto de mis padres. Cuando la encontré, no estaba muy seguro si decirle o no todavía. Pero al ver que Helga realmente se ve interesada y preocupada por mi, supe que tengo que decirle. Me acerqué y le di la foto. Y comencé a hablar.

-Ellos son Miles y Stella. Ellos son mis papás. Si puedes ver en la imágen, ellos al parecer eran... Son muy aventureros. Mi papá es antropólogo y mi mamá botánica. Ellos se conocieron en la Selva de San Lorenzo. Un lugar que queda en Centroamérica.- pausé. Ya sentía lágrimas en el borde de mis ojos. Trate de secarlas disimuladamente, lo cual no funcionó, porque Helga puso su mano en mi hombro, como señal de apoyo y que continuará con la historia.

Después de unos segundos, retome la historia. -Ellos se casaron allí, y después yo nací allí. El lugar era muy peligroso para mí, así que decidieron regresar a Hillwood. Estaba todo bien, hasta celebramos mi primer cumpleaños aquí. Pero un día en el que estábamos en el parque, un viejo amigo de ellos les pidió ayuda, porque al parecer la gente que ellos ayudaban, que de hecho es un grupo étnico como los mayas. Pero ellos se hacen llamar los "Ojos Verdes". Ellos confiaban en mis papás porque ellos los habían salvado de algo que amenazaba su existencia. Pero ahora, ellos necesitaban de mis padres de nuevo. Ellos no podían negarse, los Ojos Verdes ya habían ayudado a mis padres también, además que los apreciaban mucho. Así que no tuvieron más opción que irse. Cuando se despidieron, supuestamente iban a volver pronto, pero esa fue la última vez que los vi.- no podía aguantar más las lágrimas. Volteé para ver a Helga, quien no me miraba a mi, miraba para otro lado. Sé que estaba llorando, porque se seco las lágrimas antes de voltearme a ver y preguntó:

-Arnold y si de casualidad ganamos el concurso y viajamos allá ¿Cómo piensas que vas a conocer la verdad de tus padres?

-Helga ¿Estas diciéndome que si ganamos el concurso estarías dispuesta a que San Lorenzo sea nuestro destino?- me sorprendí.

-¡Doi! Claro que sí. Pero aún así ¿Cómo vas a averiguar la verdad de tus padres?

Me sonreí, Helga comprendió como me siento y esta dispuesta a ayudarme a ganar el concurso.

Busqué en mi librero el diario de mi papá. Cuando lo encontré, comencé a hablarle a Helga de el diario.

-Hace unos meses atrás, era el aniversario de la desaparición de mis padres y yo estaba muy triste -Note como Helga se deprimió más ¿Por qué? -Estaba tan triste que ya había perdido la esperanza de volver a verlos. Ya hasta estaba guardando todo lo que tenía que ver con ellos. Incluso ya había guardado mi gorra. Hasta que mi abuelo llegó tratando de consolarme. Cuando subimos al ático para guardar todo, encontramos esto- y le mostré el diario.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Entonces le explique:

-Este es el diario de mi papá. Aquí el cuenta como conoció a mi mamá, como ayudaron a los Ojos Verdes, como se casaron, como nací yo, y como fue duro para ellos dejarme.

-Prácticamente conocistes su pasado Arnold.- comentó Helga.

-Lo sé, pero más importante Helga. Me devolvió la esperanza. Me devolvió la esperanza de saber lo que realmente ocurrió con ellos. Al terminar de leerlo, me encantó. Pero aún así, quedaba un vacío en mi. Una pregunta sin respuesta. ¿Qué pasó con ellos? ¿Por qué no volvieron? Todavía no se sabe si han muerto o no. Nunca se encontró el avión en el que ellos viajaron, así que hay una posibilidad de que ellos estén vivos todavía. Entonces fue cuando al final del diario, encontré un mapa. Un mapa de San Lorenzo que queda en Centroamérica. Helga, este concurso puede ser mi única oportunidad de viajar al lugar que mis papás aman tanto. Descubrir lo que realmente pasó. Y no me importa si al final resulta que ellos si murieron, porque por lo menos sé que ellos me amaron el poco tiempo que estuve con ellos.

Helga ya estaba llorando un poco cuando termine. Dios, esta es la primera vez que la miro llorar. Me siento muy mal. Aunque no me sorprende porque siempre supe que ella tiene un lado sensible que a ella le da pena mostrar. Y de hecho, fue poco lo que vi porque ella ya está controlandose y secándose las lágrimas. Después de un rato me dijo:

-Wow Arnold, lo que dijiste fue muy hermoso. Pero basta de lloriqueos. Tenemos un concurso que ganar y solo tenemos hoy para hacerlo. Así que manos a la obra. -Habló al final volviendo a su actitud de mando pero esta vez más alegre, lo cual me da ánimos.

-Por supuesto ¿Cómo comenzamos?

-A eso voy.- Agarró una libreta y un lápiz y me los dio a mi. -Tú vas escribir.

-¿Qué? Pero Helga, yo no soy bueno escribiendo. Es decir, sí se escribir bien pero no tengo talento para la literatura.

-Espera Arnold. Déjame explicar. Tu eres el protagonista aquí.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que no es obvio ¿Quién más que tú para hablar de tus padres y de como te sientes?

-Oh ya veo. Entonces ¿Quieres que escriba sobre ellos y de como me siento?

-Claro y también como eres.

-¿Cómo soy?

-Claro Arnold. Eres un chico asombroso que ayuda a las personas. Con eso te ganas al público.

-¿Crees que soy asombroso?- dije en un tono emocionado. Helga me dijo asombroso. De inmediato, noté un sonrojo en las mejillas pálidas de Helga que la hace ver adorable.

-Bu.. Bu... Bueno es la opinión general- dijo mirando para otro lado, y si conozco a Helga este es el momento en el que cambia de tema.

-Bueno eso no importa. Lo que sí importa es lo que debes escribir.- y no me equivoque.

-Bien Helga, entiendo lo que quieres que escriba, pero todavía hay un problema. Y es que como dije no soy bueno escribiendo con sentimiento y esas cosas. Soy bueno dibujando o en la música. Pero no escribiendo ensayos o poemas.

-Es allí donde entro yo. Tu escribes lo que quieras de tus padres y yo soy la que le dará el toque final. Solo voy a arreglar algunos detalles, no modificando el mensaje o tus sentimientos en el. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Tú eres buena para la escritura Helga?

Ella no me miró y cerró sus ojos. Como si estuviera en un debate consigo misma si debía decirme sí o no.

Al cabo de unos segundo volteó a verme cara a cara. Mirándome a los ojos con un semblante duro y frío como dándome una advertencia. Y aquí viene, una típica amenaza de Helga G. Pataki.

-Sí dices algo de que soy muy buena para la literatura o la poesía. Te juro que tu lengua será la siguiente correa de Abner.

No me dio miedo la amenaza, pero me sonreí a mi mismo por conocer a Helga cada vez más. Acerte otra vez.

-Lo juro Helga. No se lo diré a nadie.

-Bien, entonces empieza a escribir.

Tomé la libreta y el lápiz y esperé a que las palabras salieran de mí. Lo cual nunca llegó.

-¿Qué esperas Arnold? Que el papel cobre vida y te diga lo que tienes que escribir.- dijo Helga molesta al notar que yo no movía ni un músculo.

No le respondí. Me quedé callado. No se que escribir a pesar de que Helga me dijo lo que tengo que hacer.

-Aaaash...- gruño Helga -Definitivamente contigo hay que esperar a que San Juan bajé el dedo ¿verdad?

-Lo siento Helga. Estoy bloqueado. Quiero escribir, sin embargo me hace falta inspiración.

-Con que inspiración ¿eh?

-Sí ¿Cómo haces para inspirarte?

-¿Eh?... -Contestó confundida.

-Ya sabes Helga. Si tu eres muy buena en esto de la literatura. Me imagino que has de haber escrito otras cosas ¿no? ¿Cómo te has inspirado? ¿Cuál es tu inspiración?

Helga solo me miraba con preocupación. Después se volteó para otro lado. ¿Es enserio? ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto decir la verdad? No presiones Arnold, a ti te costó hablar de tus padres a ella. Así que tú más que nada deberías saber lo difícil que es hablar de algo personal a alguien más. Al rato, ella se paró y comenzó a hablar.

-Arnold tu inspiración debe ser lo que más amas en la vida. En este caso, son tus padres. Ellos deben ser tu inspiración. Así que vamos a hacer un ejercicio para que te inspires ¿okey?

Me sentí decepcionado. Quería saber la inspiración de Helga, pero ella se safó fácilmente. Igualmente ella dijo lo que uno más ama. ¿Qué es lo que ama Helga que la inspira?

-Esta bien- dije con un tono no muy animado.

-¿Qué sucede Cabeza de Balón? ¿Algo mal?- Ella me notó.

-Nada, continúa. ¿Cuál es el ejercicio?- cuestione.

-Es muy simple. Primero, cierra los ojos.

Lo hice, no muy seguro.

-Bien ¿Qué es lo primero que piensas?

-A ti- dije de forma muy natural y me sonrojé un poco porque era cierto. ¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir?

Helga no habló por unos segundos, después continuó.

-No importa. Ahora, cambia esa imágen y trasladate a un lugar. Me dijistes que San Lorenzo es como una selva ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Bien. Imagina que estas en una selva. No sólo pienses en la imagen. Imagina y siente su aroma, los sonidos de los animales salvajes. Talvez un grillo, o un canto hermoso de un pájaro tropical, o el sonido de un escandaloso río. Siente que estas allí en la selva.- Eso iba haciendo, hasta que por fín me sentí que de verdad estaba allí. -Ahora respira hondo y suelta el aire de la forma más pacífica posible. ¿Ya te sientes allí?

-Siii...

-Okey, ahora imagina que no estas solo. Tienes a tu alrededor a las personas más importantes de tu vida, pero todavía no a tus papás. Con ellos vamos a hacer algo importante después.- Y así lo hice. Empeze a imaginarme a mis abuelos, después a Gerald, también allí estaba Helga a la par mía. Después a mis compañeros. Las personas más importantes de mi vida.

-Ahora que ya lo hiciste, imagina que estas viendo enfrente e imagina que allí están esperandote las dos personas que más amas. Allí están. Esperandote para que corras hacia ellos y los abrazes por primera vez después de tantos años. ¿Te imaginas corriendo con gran alegría y emoción hasta donde están tus papás?

No puedo contener la emoción y felidad que se siente tan real en mi corazón. Correr hacia ellos, estoy apuntó de hacerlo. Estoy apuntó de lograrlo.

-Abre los ojos.

Los abrí asustado. Todo parecía tan real. Mi corazón estaba tan feliz. Y ahora me encuentro con la realidad. Todo era un sueño.

-¿Arnold?

-Todo parecía tan real.

-Y puede serlo Arnold.- Helga comentó dándome ánimos de nuevo. Ella continuó. -Ese sentimiento que experimentastes debe ser tu inspiración. Úsalo para escribir lo que sientes. Y ¿quién sabe? Talvez algún día tu sueño se convierta en realidad y podras ser feliz de verdad.

Helga tiene razón. Me siento tan inspirado. Me siento tan bien. Tan emocionado. Quiero lograrlo. Entonces me puse a escribir. Ya tengo la inspiración. Helga me dio mi inspiración

 **~uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~**

 **Que intenso este capítulo 7u7**

 **Cada día me emociono más con esta historia.**

 **Quisiera dormir todos estos cuatro meses y despertar para cuando ya sea el estreno de The Jungle Movie. Ya no aguanto. Estoy muy emocionada.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el Cap?**

 **Muy interesante verdad. Helga y Arnold son mi Shipp favorito de toda la vida. Con ellos aprendí lo que es el shippeo. Debido a esto, es que haré tantas escenas Shortaki hasta que todos ustedes tengan diabetes por tanta dulzura. Jaja mentira, tampoco es que soy la gran cursí que asfixio a las demas personas. De hecho es raro de parte mía ser muy afectuosa con los demas. Talvez en la escritura me abró más a las personas, no sé -_-**

 **LA PREGUNTA DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **Una pregunta básica:**

 **¿De que país son?**

 **Quiero ver de que parte me leen y quien esta más cercano a mí.** **En el siguiente cap revelaré de que país soy, así que no se lo pierdan.**

 **Como siempre, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. Si le gusto el capítulo, no olviden seguir el fic para que no se pierdan ningún capítulo. Espero que mañana pueda subir el capítulo 6. Ando muy inspirada.**

 **Por cierto, ¿recuerdan que dije cada dos días iba a actualizar? Pues olviden eso porque calculé otra vez y serían como tres días nada más. Me atrasé con este cap porque tuve como un bloqueo. Ademas, perdí tiempo por andar escuchando canciones nuevas. ¿Ha alguien de aquí le gusta Mystery Skulls? Ha pues yo lo amo. Amo sus canciones, y cuando me di cuenta de que subió nuevo álbum me emocioné. No puedo parar de escuchar sus canciones nuevas. Si no has escuchado Mystery Skulls, te lo recomiendo. Claro si te gusta el indie pop/electronica te va a encantar.**

 **Igualmente, no olviden dejar sus reviews. Amo leerlos. Me anima bastante. Yo al principio pensé que no les iba gustar. Pero ¡Miren! ya vamos por el capítulo 5 y ustedes son la razón de eso. Lo sé, hablo como si fuera la gran cosa, pero es que para mí lo es. Estoy sumamente agradecida con ustedes y espero que continuen hasta el final.**

 **Hasta aquí por hoy. Nos vemos mañana para nuevo cap. Y recuerden: Si la vida te golpea, levantate y dile "Pegas como niña".**

 **Los amo, bais.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Holiwis :'D**

 **Sexto cap.**

 **Espero les guste :)**

 **Capítulo 6: Es Hermoso**

 _Arnold_

Okey, estoy inspirado. Eso dije hace 10 bolas de papel arrugados atrás. Tengo la inspiración, pero no uso las palabras apropiadas. Se que Helga dijo que ella le iba a dar el toque final, pero no quiero darle cualquier cosa. Quiero darle algo que de verdad plasme mis sentimientos. Que se noten que son reales. Pero sigo bloqueado.

Calmate Arnold, ha pasado una hora solamente. Recuerda como dijo Helga que debía hacerlo. No se piensa con la mente, en estos casos se piensa con el corazón. Y mi corazón quiere hacer algo hermoso, algo con lo que de verdad impresione a los jueces y los haga llorar. Para que así pueda ganar ese viaje. Si lo gano, tendré la oportunidad de conocer la verdad. Quiero ver a mis padres. Y con ese pensamiento positivo comencé otra vez. No me puedo rendir fácilmente.

Después de 30 minutos. Lo hice. Hice algo perfecto. Algo que describe al cien porciento como me siento. Ahora, solo tengo que dárselo a Helga para que ella lo examine y le de su toque. Por cierto, Helga se aburrió de verme tirar bolas de papel al cesto de basura sin ningún exito y me pidió permiso para dormir. Al principio me quedé shokeado por eso. Pero se miraba cansada, así que no me resistí. En estos casos si debo ser blandengue.

Volteé hacia mi cama y allí estaba Helga dormida. Mi corazón volvió a latir rápido. Es como la quinta o sexta vez en el día. Pero es que enserio. Quien no conozca a Helga y la mira como ella esta dormida, creerá que es un ángel caído del cielo. Porque así se miraba ella. Tierna y adorable. Una chica con un cabello rubio tan brillante y con una hermosa sonrisa cuando duerme. Se mira tan tranquila y tan relajada. Es como si ella fuera más feliz en su sueño que en el mundo real. Ha de ser cansado y difícil fingir ser alguien que no eres todos los días ¿verdad?

Se me dificultaba respirar, lo sé. Ella se mira tan hermosa. Nunca me fije en ello. Pero su forma de ser con los demás no cuadra con su aspecto. Ella es rubia de ojos azules muy profundos. Viste mucho rosa y usa ese gran moño rosa. Es raro decirlo pero siempre me ha atraído su moño. De lo que recuerdo todos estos años, ella siempre ha llevado ese moño. Es como su marca. Si algún día lo deja de usar, no la reconoceré. Continuando con su aspecto, a pesar de tener esa uniceja, no se mira tan mal. Es como una belleza rara que cubre mandando, gritando y siempre aparentando ser seria, fría, mala, y mandona. ¿Por qué ella es así? ¿Por qué no deja ser lo que ella en verdad es? ¿A qué le tiene miedo? ¿Por qué me estoy fijando en esto? En los años que llevó de conocerla jamás pensé que llegaría a pensar de esta forma acerca de ella. ¿Qué cambió?

Lento pero seguro, llegué hacia mi cama. No quiero despertarla. Se mira tan feliz que no quiero interrumpir su sueño. ¿Qué estará soñando? Me quedé unos segundos viéndola, otra vez.

De repente, un ruido de un choque en la calle. Me alarmó y la despertó a ella. Me preocupe. Helga también y preguntó algo adormitada.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé, creo que fue un choque.

-¿Enserio?

-Creo- tenía el impulso de averiguar y ayudar a quien sea que este en problemas.

-Quieres ayudar ¿verdad?- dijo Helga sorprendiendome ¿Como leyó mi mente?

-¿Tan predecible soy?

-Sí. Te conozco Cabeza de Balón. Conozco tu lado de buen samaritano. Se que quieres averiguar y ayudar a la persona que este en peligro.- Lo que comentó Helga me sorprendió y lo último que dijo aún más. -Eres el chico más altruista y amable que conozco. Y respondiendote la pregunta que me hiciste horas atrás. Sí Arnold, creo que eres un chico asombroso.

Me sonrojé y me emocioné. Jamás pensé que Helga lo admitiría. Creo que todavía sigue con los efectos del sueño.

-G... Gracias Helga- dije viendo para otro lado.

-¿Vas a ir o que?

-Si ya voy, pero ¿y el trabajo?

-¿Ya lo terminaste?

-Sí

-¡Aleluya! El señor a escuchado mis oraciones- dijo burlona.

-Jaja Helga- dije algo sarcástico.

-Hey no me culpes. Tú eres la causa número uno por la que me dormí.

-Bien. Me voy a ver lo que pasó. ¿Vienes?

-No Arnold, me quedaré a terminar el proyecto.Ya casí es hora de la cena. No quiero más atrasos.

-Lo que tu digas Helga.

Después de eso, bajé las escaleras para averiguar lo que pasó. Mientras bajaba, no podía parar de sonreír por lo que me dijo. _"Creo que eres asombroso"_. La forma en que lo dijo me gustó bastante. Ella creé que soy asombroso. Ella también es asombrosa, y algún día conoceré su verdadero ser. Tarde o temprano.

Al llegar donde fue el estruendo, vi el accidente. Al parecer dos carros chocaron muy feo. Las personas curiosas miraban lo sucedido. No sabía cómo ayudar. Se miraba mal. Habían personas heridas afuera de sus vehículos. Después de un rato, surgió una llamada de auxilio. Un hombre herido pedía ayuda. Al parecer su mujer quedó atrapada en el auto que quedó volcado, en el lado del copiloto. No podía salir. La puerta estaba tan destruida que no se podía abrir. Lo peor era que la mujer tenía un bebé en sus brazos. Nadie podía hacer nada, y lo peor es que las autoridades no llegaban. No perdí más tiempo, si los demás no actuaban, yo tenía que hacerlo. Además vi un documental en Discovery Channel de como salir de un auto volcado.

Me dirigí a la zona de peligro, y pude ver que la ventanilla del copiloto se había roto. Me dirigí a la madre y su pequeño. Se miraban muy preocupados. La mamá no hallaba que hacer.

-Señora le voy a pedir que se calme. Se que es difícil debido a las circunstancias, pero necesito que lo haga, okey.

La señora seguía en shock, pero aún así se controló.

-Muy bien, quiero que escuche solo mi voz. No piense en nada más. Ahora, necesito que con cuidado me de a su bebé ¿sí?

La mujer hizo lo que le pedí y lento me dio a su pequeño. Cuando me lo dió, se lo di a su marido quien me vio muy sorprendido.

Ya seguro el niño, me volví a dirigir a la señora.

-Muy bien. Ahora con cuidado, quiero que haga exactamente lo que yo quiero, por favor.- la señora algo preocupada solo movió la cabeza indicando un sí. -Bien. Quiero que lento y si puede, vaya poniendo las manos en el techo.- Lo hizó. -Bien. Ahora, si puede también, trate de doblarse y mueva sus pies hacia el techo también.- le costó mucho hacerlo, pero al cabo de un minuto lo logró. -Genial, ahora voy a destrabar el cinturón de seguridad.

Me dirigí rápido al otro lado del auto para quitarle el cinturón de seguridad, me fijé que el cinturón estaba trabado también. No tenía con que cortarlo. Salí rápidamente para pedir a alguien unas tijeras o un cuchillo con que cortar el cinturón. Mi abuelo estaba cerca y ya tenía unas tijeras. Me las dió y volví a entrar para cortar. Me costó un poco, pero lo logré. La mujer se sujeto bien. Corrí al otro lado para donde estaba la señora para ayudarla a salir.

-Muy bien. Ahora trate de arrastrarse hacia donde estoy ¿de acuerdo?- Nos movimos poco a poco. Cuando ella ya tenía la mitad del cuerpo afuera, pude escuchar las sirenas de las ambulancias y me tranquilice. Después la mujer quedo libre y corrimos hacia los primeros auxilios.

Lo hice, volví a salvar a alguien. No puedo creerlo. Yo otra vez, salve dos vidas hoy. La señora con su esposo solo me abrazaron y me dieron un gracias muy grande. Y me dijeron que algún día me lo pagarían. Yo le dije que no buscaba una recompensa. Solo saber que ellos y su hijo estaba bien me hacía feliz.

Al cabo de un rato, la gente que estaba alrededor empezó a aplaudir. No sabia que hacer o decir. Todos estaban aplaudiendome y mis abuelos solo llegaron a abrazarme y a sacarme de allí.

Cuando volví a entrar a la casa de huéspedes, mis abuelos tenían ganas de regañarme, así que me les adelante.

-Se que no debí arriesgarme, pero es que no podía quedarme sin hacer nada.

-Los sabemos Arnold- dijo mi abuela dándome un beso en la mejilla. -pero lo que hiciste casi nos dan un infarto a los dos.

-Tu abuela tiene razón. Lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado, pero aún así estamos muy agradecidos de tener un nieto tan valiente y de gran corazón como tú.- dijo mi abuelo abrazando a mi abuela. Ambos con una enorme sonrisa aprobatoria.

-Gracias abuelos. Son lo mejor que puedo tener.- les dije abrazandolos.

-Y nosotros a ti Enano.

-¿Que dicen si celebramos?- dijo entusiasmada mi abuela.

-¿Como?- preguntó mi abuelo.

-Celebraremos con una rica cena y fuegos artificiales.

-¿Creí que guardabas los fuegos artificiales para el 4 de Julio que lo celebramos en Noviembre Galletita?

-No importa. Esta celebración es más especial que una en donde se celebra la independencia de este país.

-Por supuesto abuela. Quiero ver fuegos artificiales.

-Deberías invitar a la pequeña Eleonor también Kimba.

-Lo haré.

-Bien me iré a la cocina. Esa cena no se va a cocinar sola.

Mi abuela se dirigió entusiasmada a la cocina.

-Mientras tu abuela cocina, quiero revisarte unas heridas que te miro Arnold.

-Esta bien abuelo.

Después de 25 minutos, mi abuelo termino de revisarme. Subí de nuevo a mi habitación. No puedo creer que Helga se perdió todo esto.

-Helga no podrás creer lo que acaba...

-Lo sé Arnold. Lo vi todo.- me interrumpió.

-¿Lo vistes?

-¿Creístes que me iba a perder la escena en el que un súper héroe con cabeza de balón salvó a una mujer y a su hijo de un carro?

-¿Cómo lo vistes?

-Vi desde el techo. Un buen ángulo por cierto.

-¿Y que te pareció?- la opinión de Helga me importa mucho la verdad.

-Me pareció algo tonto y arriesgado.

Mi sonrisa cayó. ¿Enserio piensa así?

-Lo que quiero decir Arnoldo es que fue una muy bonita acción la que hiciste. Digo tonto y arriesgado, porque ¿qué otra persona arriesga su vida por personas que ni conoce? Ese extraterrestre solo eres tú. Pero me gustó bastante lo que hiciste. Fue muy heroico.

Mi sonrisa volvió a crecer. Eso es lo que yo quiero escuchar de ella.

-Tú me inspiras Arnold.- Espera ¿qué? ¿Qué acaba de decir?

-E... es decir. Tú me inspiraste Arnold a trabajar en nuestro proyecto.

-¿Ya lo terminaste?

De inmediato me dio la hoja del escrito y se giró para otro lado. Sin duda, a ella no le gusta mostrar su talento a las otras personas. Ha de ser difícil para ella mostrar ese lado que pocas veces puedo ver.

Entonces empecé a leer el ensayo que más bien parece un poema, lo cual me sorprendió.

No había llegado ni a la mitad del poema y ya estaba llorando. La forma en que ella lo hizo. La forma en que me describe. La forma de plasmar mis verdaderos sentimientos en palabras llenas de arte y emoción. La forma en que describe mi gran sueño. Ella captó todo. Ella captó mis sentimientos, mi sueño, a mis padres. Todo. Todo es HERMOSO. MUY HERMOSO.

Además la letra, la tinta, y el estilo me recuerda a algo pero no logró descifrar que es. Pero no importa, porque estoy viendo una obra de arte. Una obra de arte de la persona que menos esperaba en este mundo. Mis esperanzas de encontrar a mis padres se incrementaron aun más de lo que ya estaban. Y todo gracias a Helga.

-Helga- la llamé. Todavía no me miraba.

-¿Qué? Esta feo ¿verdad?

-No Helga. Es hermoso.- ahí fue cuando ella por fín volteó a verme.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí. ¿Helga puedo hacer algo? Pero por favor no te molestes o te vayas quejar ¿sí?

-Eeemmm... Esta bien ¿supongo?

Y no me contuve más y la abracé. La abracé como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se que a Helga no le gusta que la abracen, porque cada vez que lo hago ella me empuja para otro lado. Por eso le pedí que no se molestara. Quería abrazarla y quedarme allí un gran rato. Lo sorprendente fue que no se quejó o se resistió, más bien correspondió mi abrazo. Me gusta bastante estar así. Se siente tan bien.

El sonido de una explosión nos hizo despertar del sueño. Me sonrojé y ella también se sonrojó. Nos habíamos quedado así un buen tiempo. Mi corazón ya no aguantaba, sentía que en cualquier momento se me iba a salir del pecho. Que locos sentimientos estoy sintiendo por mi abusadora personal. Aunque ya no la debería de llamar así.

Ella fue la primera en romper el hielo.

-No me digas que tienes que irte a ayudar a otras personas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-La explosión.

Entonces me acorde de la invitación que mi abuela me dijo que le dijera a Helga.

-Ah no. No es eso. De seguro son los fuegos artificiales de mi abuela. Es que mis abuelos quieren celebrar "la gran hazaña" que hice hoy. También me dijeron que te invitara. ¿Quieres venir?

-¿Una rica cena y fuegos artificiales? Suena bien para mí.

-Perfecto.

Instintivamente le agarre la mano para guiarla hacia el techo. Acto en la cual sus mejillas empezaron a pintarse de un rosa suave que la hace ver adorable. Creo que me esta empezando a gustar ver a Helga así.

Cuando llegamos al techo, mis abuelos y los inquilinos estaban discutiendo con Oskar.

-Oskar Tonto ¿Por qué empezastes a reventar los fuegos artificiales sin el permiso de la abuela?-grito el señor Potts.

-Lo lamento, es que me tropecé con la mesa.

-¿Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo Oskar?- dijo el señor Hyunh

-Hey ¿Quién dice que lo arruino todo?

-Haber esta Ernie, el abuelo, la abuela, yo...- dijo el señor Hyunh contando con los dedos.-Incluso Arnold lo piensa aveces.

-Ah ¿enserio? y porque no te largas de una buena vez a tu país y dejas de meterte en mi vida.- grito Oskar tratando de golpear al señor Hyunh. Me preocupé, no quiero que Helga vea esto.

-Ustesdes dos ¡Basta!- grito mi abuelo. -Tenemos una visita muy especial hoy y no quiero que se comporten así enfrente de ella.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Ernie.

-Mhm.. mhm.- aclaré mi garganta para que me prestaran atención, para que se fijaran en Helga.

-Ah Hola Arnie ¿Quien es tu nueva amiguita eh?- preguntó el señor Potts refiriéndose a Helga.

-Ella es mi amiga y compañera de la escuela. Estábamos trabajando en un proyecto hoy, y se va quedar a celebrar con nosotros.- contesté con cierto tono de orgullo.

-Hola jovencita. Perdonenos por el espectáculo que estabamos haciendo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó el señor Hyun.

-No hay problema. Mi nombre es Helga. Helga G. Pataki.

-Un gusto Helga G. Pataki. Oye ¿te conozco de algún lado? Tu nombre me parece conocido.

-Mmm...Talvez por el apellido. Mi papá es el dueño de la tienda de localizadores Pataki. Ya saben. Bob Pataki. "El Rey de los Localizadores".

-Con que hija de Bob Pataki ¿eh? - comentó el señor Potts. -Si lo conocemos. Un hombre muy serio ¿verdad?

-Serio es solo el comienzo de una larga lista de describirlo.- noté en Helga cierto rencor en su voz. Se que su vida familiar no es la más buena. Tal vez es por eso que ella actúa así. Aún así, se que algún día va a mejorar. Nadie debe ignorar a sus hijos. Se que ellos van a mejorar como familia.

-Así que por ella fue que me abandonaste en la bodega del Señor Green ¿Verdad?- comentó el señor Kokoshka.

Me enojé. No quería verlo por un buen tiempo y menos que me reclamara, si el tiene la culpa por haberme engañado.

-¡Kokoshka!- grito mi abuelo a Oskar y le dio un sape en la cabeza- ¿Cómo te atreves a reclamarle a mi nieto así, eh? Acepta tu error.

-Pero Abuelo- comentó Oskar- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Ese dinero era importante para mi.

-Pero el proyecto de mi nieto es más importante porque él si esfuerza por hacerlo. Además no me digas abuelo.- concluyó mi abuelo callando a Oskar.

-Enano ¿Puedes venir? Necesito hablar contigo.- dijo mi abuelo.

Volteé para ver a Helga quien estaba platicando con los inquilinos. Se miran que están llevandose bien, así que no tengo porque interferir. Entonces me dirigí a mi abuelo.

-Claro abuelo ¿Qué pasa?

Caminamos a un lugar más alejado. Supongo que es una conversación importante y privada.

-Veo que te estás llevando mejor con tu pequeña amiga.- dijo.

-Sí lo sé

-¿A qué se debe a eso?

-No lo sé. Desde hace un año nos hemos acercado bastante. Creo que algo cambió.

-¿Y qué es ese algo?

-Es lo que trato de averiguar.

-Mmm... ¿Y por qué se estaban abrazando?

-¿Nos vistes?- pregunte sorprendido.

-Sí.

-Púes no sé. Creo que fue por impulso y porque estoy agradecido con ella por lo que hizo con el proyecto.- dije con una sonrisa inocente.

-Sabes podías decir solo gracias.

-No creí que era lo correcto.

-"ains"- suspiro mi abuelo.

-¿Qué sucede abuelo?

-Ay Shortman... O vas muy rápido o vas muy lento.

-¿Eh?

-Nada ¿Por qué la abrazaste para agradecerle? ¿Qué hizo que te miro tan contento?

-Ella hizo que mis esperanzas de conocer a mis padres crecieran.

-¡¿Cómo?!- preguntó mi abuelo sorprendido.

-¿Te acuerdas de que te comenté que el proyecto es para participar en un concurso?

-Sí

-Bueno, el premio de ese concurso es viajar a cualquier lugar de América y yo quiero ir a San Lorenzo.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó mi abuelo indignado llamando la atención de todos.

-Arnold Phill Shortman ¿Por qué quieres viajar hacía allá?

-¿Por qué no? Yo quiero saber que pasó con ellos.

-Lo sé Arnold. Yo y tu abuela también queremos respuestas. Pero ¿Concursar para ir allá?

-¿Por qué no?- contesté. No quiero que nadie destroze lo que tanto quiero.

-Porque ese lugar es muy peligroso Arnold. Lo que hacían tus padres también, y por eso ya no estan.

-Pero abue...

-No Arnold. Ya perdí a mi único hijo. No quiero perder a mi único nieto también.

-Tendré cuidado lo prometo. Además tampoco es que ya he ganado. Solo es una posibilidad del que el sueño de toda mi vida se cumpla.

-Sí Arnold. Pero y si ganas ¿Qué vas a hacer? No puedes ir allá y solamente preguntar por ellos a cualquier extraño.

-Lo sé abuelo. Haré un plan para conocer al amigo que mi papá menciona en su diario. Él ha de saber lo que pasó con ellos. Por favor abuelo. No me quites mi oportunidad de lograr mi más grande sueño.

Él solo cerró los ojos. Se que es difícil para él esto. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Despúes de un rato en silencio, habló:

-¡ains! - lo oí suspirar. -De acuerdo Arnold. Si logran ganar te dejó ir. Pero eso sí, solo si ganán. Además, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones Arnold. Recuerda que no eres el único concursando.- comentó ahora preocupado.

Volteé a ver a Helga quien se miraba preocupada.

-Lo sé abuelo. Pero con el poema que hizó Helga hay una posibilidad.- le sonreí a lo que ella se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Poema eh?- comentó mi abuelo.

Entonces me acorde de que le había prometido a Helga de no decirle a nadie de su talento secreto. Me hicé un facepalm mental. Rayos, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? Qué boca más safada.

-¿Pasa algo Enano?- preguntó mi abuelo. De seguro noto mi cara de preocupación.

-Sí le prometí a Helga que no le diría a nadie.

-Oh vaya. Creo que estas en problemas ¿no?- dijo cuando vio que Helga venía hacia donde nosotros. Diablos. Lo bonito de toda la tarde lo eche a perder.

Helga me jaló del brazo y me llevó a otro lado. Mi abuelo no hizo nada. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso no ve que su nieto va a hacer asesinado por una rubia que todavía no sabe si esta enamorado de ella o no?

-Arnold ¿Por qué dijiste que yo hice un poema cuando acordamos que esto lo íbamos a mantener en secreto?- dijo molesta.

-Perdón. Es que quería impresionarlo. Tu talento no debe ser guardado en secreto.

-Arnold lo guardo en secreto porque es muy vergonzoso.

-No me parece vergonzoso Helga.

-¿Estas hablando en serio? Ve y dile a otra persona que Helga G. Pataki hace poesía y a ver si no se ríe en tu cara baboso.

-No veo porque se vaya a reír.

-Cabeza de Balón ¿Acaso has olvidado con quien hablas? Soy Helga G. Pataki. La chica más mala, grosera y ruda de la escuela primaria 118 y de todo Hillwood.

-No Helga. Esa Helga es una farsa. Se que no eres así. Se que hay otra persona que es lista, amable y sensible. La Helga que me has mostrado pocas veces últimamente. Pero que hoy me mostró más de lo que alguien más hubiera pensado.

-Ya cállate zopenco. Nadie quiere a esa Helga.

-Yo sí- dije dejandola muy sorprendida.

-Helga, por favor no te enojes conmigo por revelar tu secreto a mi familia. Además no creo que ellos se esten burlando o ¿sí?

Volteamos a verlos y todos miraron para otro lado como haciendo que no estaban oyendo nuestra pequeña discusión.

-Lo ves. No hay ningún daño.

Helga no me miró por un buen rato. Me preocupé. No quiero que nuestra amistad que hemos construido hoy, se rompa por un pequeño error. Después solo me dio una pequeña sonrisa, no muy sincera que se diga.

-Esta bien- dijo desanimada. No, tampoco quiero que ella se sienta mal. Ella es la chica más extraordinaria que he conocido en mi vida.

-¡La cena esta lista!- grito mi abuela. Todos se apresuraron a llegar a la mesa para comer.

Helga fue primero que yo. Mi abuelo se sentó en la cabecera. Después seguía yo al lado derecho, en medio Helga y en la esquina se sentaba mi abuela. Al otro lado Ernie, el señor Hyunh en medio, y por último Oskar. En la cena la pasamos muy bien contando sus opiniones del suceso que hicé hoy en la tarde, anécdotas de mi abuelo, mi abuela haciendo sus loqueras, y Helga parecía disfrutarlo. Pero algo andaba mal, no me sentía muy bien después de lo que pasó con Helga.

Llegó la hora de ver el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales especiales para el cuatro de Julio, osea en el Día de Acción de Gracias. Me senté en el borde del viejo edificio para contemplar el espectáculo. Helga se sentó al lado mío y me sonrió. Le sonreí de vuelta y después ella habló.

-¿Qué pasa?

De seguro me vio desanimado. No me pude aguantar y me disculpé.

-Perdón Helga por haber dicho tu secreto. Se que si tu quieres que sea así debo respetarlo. Por favor, perdóname.

-Tranquilo Arnold. Más bien yo soy la que debe disculparse.

-¿Por qué?

\--Por reaccionar así. Lo que pasa es que la poesía es algo muy, muy, muy personal mío. Eres la primera persona que se lo digo.

-Ya veo. Aún así ¿me perdonas?

-Claro Arnold, ahora cállate si. Vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales.- me dijo golpeándome la espalda fuerte. Acción que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Haciéndome caer del edificio.

-¡AAAAAAAAAARNOOOOOOOLD!

Fue lo último que escuché...

 **~uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~**

 **D:**

 **¿Qué?**

 **¡Oh no! Miro sus caras. Es de preocupación porque ¡Se la Creyeron!**

 **¡WUAJAJAJAJA!**

 **¡¿QUÉ?!**

 **Les dije que era una escritora troll, eh.**

 **No me maten por favor ;-;**

 **Mejor volvamos a la historia ¿sí?**

 **~uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~**

-Claro Arnold, ahora cállate si. Vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales.- me dijo golpeándome la espalda amistosamente. Me sonreí, ya me sentía bien. Lo raro es que también sentí que alguien acaba de hacerle una broma de esta escena a un grupo de personas. Pero que extraño suena eso ¿no?

En eso la función empezó. A mi me encantan los fuegos artificiales. Son hermosos. Pero hoy no me concentraba en ellos, me concentraba en lo que tenía a la par. Helga es una chica diferente e impresionante. A pesar de que ella sea dura y fría por fuera, sé que hay algo más adentro. Y lo que sea que halla ahí dentro, es _Hermoso.._.

 **~uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~**

 **¡YEEEEEY! Sexto capítulo terminado.**

 **¿Qué les parecio? En lo personal creo que es el mejor capítulo que he escrito hasta ahora del fic. Todo fue realmente espontaneo. Desde el choque hasta la celebración. Todo la verdad. Estaba muy inspirada y las ideas venían de la nada.**

 **Les gusto la broma ¿verdad? 7u7**

 **Comenten si cayeron o no *-***

 **Otra cosa. Si estas leyendo desde tu tablet o computadora, de seguro te distes cuenta que cambie el Cover del fic. El dibujo me lo hizo una amiga mía llamada Edén. Ella hace hermosos dibujos, y mejoró mucho el que yo hice. Así que otra vez, muchas gracias :'D**

 **Ahora, l** **es dije que en este capítulo revelaría de donde soy, así que lo voy revelar de una forma diferente. Ustedes tienen que adivinar a que país a las personas se le llaman "Catracho o Catracha".**

 **¿Adivinaron? Si es así dejen sus reviews.**

 **LA PREGUNTA DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **Creo que ya he hecho bastantes preguntas en lo que va de la nota de autor, pero respondanla igual.**

 **¿Has escrito algun fanfiction?**

 **Si es así, escribe el nombre de tu mejor fanfiction y yo lo leeré. Dejaré un Review para que veas que si lo hice.**

 **Y esto es todo por hoy. Si te gusto no olvides seguir el fic para que no te pierdas de ninguna actualización. Además no olvides dejar tu review. Yo siempre los leo y agradezco mucho las cosas lindas que me dicen.**

 **Gracias a todos por guardar un poquito de su tiempo para leer mi loca historia.**

 **Y recuerda: Si las cosas no suceden como querías, es que hay algo mejor en el futuro.**

 **Los amo :D bais...**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Hola chicos amantes de HA!!!**

 **Se que me tardé bastante, pero aquí esta el séptimo capítulo.**

 **Antes de leer quiero que sepan que al principio del capítulo puede ser como un resúmen de todo lo que ha pasado, pero necesito que sea así porque hay detalles que no se mencionan en capítulos anteriores. Así que quedense y disfruten de este capítulo. Espero y les guste :'D**

 **IMPORTANTE LEER NOTA DE AUTOR -_-**

 **Capítulo 7: ¿Es normal?**

Arnold llegó corriendo a la casa de húespedes después de dejar a Helga a su casa. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, se acostó directamente a la cama. Miraba el cielo a través de su techo de vidrio que era una de las cosas que hacían de su cuarto el mejor de todos. Incluso que el de Lorenzo.

En el cielo nublado, él empezaba a imaginarse formas. Cuando de repente todas las nubes empezaron a formarse de una sola forma en particular. Un símbolo que Arnold conocía muy bien. Un moño. O varios moños. Arnold suspiró. Él sabe de quien es ese símbolo, ya que solo puede ser de una persona y es Helga.

Arnold recordaba cada momento de todo lo que ha sucedido en este día en particular. Sin duda, ha sido el día más largo para nuestro querido protagonista con cabeza de balón. Noticias importantes, sentimientos y emociones nuevos, 2 vidas salvadas, y revelaciones.

Todo en un mismo día. Y la mayoría se debe a cierta rubia que no sale de la mente de él.

Él pensaba que iba a ser un día cualquiera. Común y silvestre. Pero todo eso cambio ante la noticia de un concurso muy importante que puede cambiar la vida de él. Un concurso que abre una oportunidad, una esperanza, una posibilidad de por fín resolver un enigma que ha estado persiguiendolo durante años. Sus padres. La pregunta ¿Qué pasó con ellos? no lo dejaba dormir muchas veces. Pero aquí estaba. Una oportunidad que no tiene que desaprovechar. Y para el colmo, solo tiene mañana para poder concursar.

Él sabe que las probabilidades de ganar son de una en un millón, ya que chicos a nivel nacional estaban concursando. Pero con el poema hermoso e inesperado que creó Helga ha hecho de sus esperanzas enormes. Cuando el señor Simmons lo emparejó con Helga se sintió emocionado. Lo cuál era extraño ya que sus experiencias en trabajos escolares con la rubia han sido malas. Pero este era diferente. Él presentía que esta vez iba a ser diferente y no se equívoco.

Ahora bien, se podría decir que para él todavía iba a ser un día normal. Apartando el hecho de que iba a trabajar con Helga. Pero su mejor amigo tenía otras ideas.

Gerald había notado desde hace un año de que los cosas entre su mejor amigo y su bullie personal eran diferentes y extrañas. Por parte de Helga, él también sabe que Helga ha mejorado su actitud. Su relación con los demás ha cambiado para bien. Pero todavía no termina de convencerlo. Sin embargo, Gerald a notado que cuando se trata de Arnold, Helga es aún más diferente. La a atrapado varias veces observando a Arnold como si se estuviera enamorando de él, lo cual le provoca algo de náuseas. Pero algo no tiene sentido, si ella estuviera enamorada de Arnold, ¿por qué lo convierte en su víctima número uno para sus fechorías? Son muchas cosas en que pensar para el moreno. Ahora por parte de Arnold, él también ha notado que su mejor amigo, cuando se trata de Helga, ya no es como antes. Antes Arnold decía que solo ignoraba a Helga y que no se metía con ella. Pero ahora, Arnold ya no la ignora, más bien ahora es la preocupación de él. Gerald estaba harto de escuchar a Arnold cada día hablar de ella porque lo hace inconscientemente. Si Helga ha hecho algo malo, si Helga ha hecho algo bueno, si Helga no trae comida, un chiste que contó Helga. Todo.

Y no lo aguantaba. Aparte de que también ha visto a su mejor amigo viendo a Helga con una cara de bobo enamorado. A Gerald no le gusta mucho la idea de ellos dos juntos. Su historial no ha sido muy buena que digamos. Y Helga es una chica muy complicada. No creé que tengan algo en común. Pero Gerald no puede ignorar el hecho de que le alegra un poco ya que se mira que es algo mutuo. Le alegraba de que por fín una chica que a Arnold le guste también guste de él. Esta es la primera vez que siente que alguien por fín le corresponde a su hermano de otra madre. Pero aún así no deja de ser extraño que posiblemente esa chica sea Helga. Ellos dos han cambiado y lo peor de todo es que Arnold no le dice nada todavía y después del raro momento de ellos dos en el patio de la escuela, Gerald no aguanto más y le preguntó directamente a Arnold.

Pregunta que tomó por sorpresa al rubio. Arnold no lo había pensado muy bien antes, y no sabía que responder. Por suerte, Gerald le dio tiempo para que lo pensara mejor. Pero Arnold ya no puede negar que algo esta sucediendo entre ella y él. Esta pregunta ahora ya no saldrá de la mente de Arnold. Ahora él tiene que pensar muy bien sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Helga. Además, Arnold también debe averiguar si lo que dijo Helga en el edificio de Industrias Futuro fue cierto. Extrañamente él desea que la respuestas a esas dos dudas sean positivas.

Hasta aquí se podría decir que este día Arnold podría tener un día más o menos normal. Pero como ustedes saben mis queridos lectores, eso no fue así.

Arnold se atraso con Helga por ayudar a otras personas. Después de que Oskar abusara de la ayuda de Arnold. El rubio salió corriendo hacia su casa. En el tiempo que él se retraso. Helga pudo pasar un muy buen tiempo con los abuelos de Arnold. Ella al principio se sintió molesta de que Arnold no estuviera presente. Tampoco ha sido un día fácil para ella. Aunque ella este cambiando un poco, todavía le cuesta ser ella misma. Y Arnold no ayuda mucho ya que siente que él le presta más atención a ella, hasta el punto de confundirla con sus extraños cambios de actitud. Pero aún así, Helga ama a Arnold y no se va a dar por vencida.

Helga no miente cuando dice que quisiera tener unos abuelos como los de Arnold. Ellos la recibieron tan amablemente, como si no se acordarán de que ella a acosado y molestado a su nieto durante años. Aún así, los abuelos fueron tan lindos con ella.

Él abuelo le mintió a Arnold cuando dijo que su abuela estaba agregando fotografías al álbum que era especialmente dedicado a Arnold. En realidad, él se lo mostró a Helga para entretenerla y que viera fotos de su nieto pequeño. El abuelo sabe que Helga esta enamorada de Arnold desde el momento en el que ellos dos se conocieron. Él presenció el inicio de algo hermoso. Helga le recordaba mucho a su querida esposa cuando eran niños. Es extraño presenciar que al parecer la misma historia esta pasando con ellos dos. Aunque él no puede asegurar al cien porciento que será la misma historia, la relación de ellos dos le trae mucha nostalgia. Él desea que su nieto sea menos denso de lo que él fue con Gertie.

Mostrarle a Helga el álbum de fotos de Arnold con su esposa fue algo realmente divertido. Contando anécdotas y los comentarios graciosos de Helga hacían de la tarde algo divertido. Tanto la abuela como el abuelo, quieren a Helga bastante. Ellos desean que Arnold se de cuenta de la maravillosa chica que es Helga. Ella es la chispa que necesita Arnold. Nadie despierta tantos sentimientos a su nieto más que ella. Helga es perfecta para Arnold.

Cuando Arnold por fín llega a la casa, pudo ver la felicidad que se iluminaban en los ojos de sus abuelos y en los ojos de Helga. Arnold sintió que su corazón palpitaba con una íncreíble velocidad al ver esa escena. Esto le daba una buena señal para él.

A pesar de que Arnold pasó mucha vergüenza al ver que estaban viendo sus fotos de niño, él y Helga subieron a su habitación para trabajar en el proyecto. Después de que Arnold le contará difícilmente a Helga la situación de sus padres, le sorprendió mucho el que Helga aceptará ayudarlo para ganar el concurso. Helga aun se sentía culpable de insultar a Arnold ese día y el que Arnold tuviera confianza para contarle sobre sus padres a ella, la conmovió a ayudar a su amado con una extraña cabeza a tratar de ganar el concurso. Pero había un pequeño problema que no tardó mucho en arreglarse. A él le faltaba inspiración. Arnold y Helga hicieron un ejercicio para darle a él la inspiración que necesitaba para poder escribir. Revelando que Helga tiene potencial para la escritura. A ella no le gustaba para nada la idea de revelarle a Arnold su más vergonzoso secreto artístico. Pero fue valiente y decidió que sería honesta con él. Después de todo, Arnold también le reveló algo muy personal y eran sus padres. Un tema sumamente delicado y que el rubio casi nunca contaba a nadie.

El ejercicio de inspiración sirvió bastante para que Arnold lograra escribir sus sentimientos. Ese ejercicio hizo que Arnold se preguntara cual era la inspiración de ella. Helga se miraba muy segura hablando de inspiración que lo hizo pensar bastante en que es lo que inspira a Helga.

Ahora bien, Arnold esta realmente inspirado para escribir y después de intentarlo varias veces, por fín logro escribir lo que su corazón le dictaba.

Cuando volteo para ver a Helga quien estaba dormida en la cama de él. Arnold pudo notar la paz y la tranquilidad que se miraba en Helga mientras dormía plácidamente en su propia cama. Aparte de que también noto aún más de cerca la belleza de ella. Esto lo hacía sentir confundido. Otra señal de que se esta enamorando de ella. Noto en Helga cierta felicidad mientras soñaba. Lo cual hizo que el se preguntara que estaba soñando.

Helga en su sueño era feliz ya que sueña con Arnold como siempre. Pero este sueño era diferente. No había locuras como ella siendo presidenta y salvando al primer hombre (Arnold) de la temible terrorista Lila. Haciendose espía y entrando a un castillo lleno de guardias y ninjas para que después de salvar a su esposo, viajar en globo aerostático comiendo un sándwich de Pastrami y compartiendo un algo asqueroso beso. Este sueño era más realista. Era ella y su amado cabeza de balón compartiendo un hermoso día de campo nada fuera de lo normal. Se sentía tan real y maravilloso, que se asustó cuando un fuerte sonido de un choque la despertó.

Lo primero que vio fue a Arnold muy cerca de ella. Ella solo pensó que de seguro ya la iba a despertar, así que pregunto que era ese fuerte golpe que la despertó. Notando que Arnold se miraba preocupado le sugirió que se fuera a averiguar lo que pasó. No sin antes confirmarle que ella si pensaba que era asombroso. Ella lo hizo porque en ese sueño todo se miraba real y deseaba que en verdad se cumpliera. Sintiéndose que ya era hora de ser más honesta y afectuosa con Arnold para que iniciará una oportunidad de que su sueño se hiciera realidad. Y que mejor que empezar con un cumplido. Cuando lo hizo ella noto el efecto que tuvo. Arnold se miraba realmente contento, que casi se le olvida su misión. Cuando Arnold se fue y le diera el trabajo que hizo, Helga iba a empezar a trabajar pero la curiosidad pudo más con ella que la hizo moverse a ver que era lo que estaba pasando. Y así, en el techo de la casa de Arnold pudo presenciar otro acto heroico de su amado. El amor de Helga crecía cada vez más hasta el punto en el que ella cree que si Arnold deja de existir en su vida, ella no tendrá más una razón de vivir.

Después de que Arnold salvará a esa familia, Helga inmediatamente se puso a trabajar en el proyecto. Ella realmente lo ama y lo que hizo le dio más inspiración de lo que él ya le da. Creando un maravilloso trabajo que cualquiera puede llorar con él. Cuando Arnold llegó, venía emocionado a contarle a Helga lo que pasó. Helga lo interrumpió y sin querer dijo que le pareció tonto lo que hizo. La costumbre de ser ruda la impulso a decir eso, haciendo que Arnold ya no tuviera una hermosa sonrisa. Helga se preocupó, ese no era el plan para enamorar a Arnold. Arreglando su error con una broma que hizo volver a estar alegre al rubio.

Después le entregó el poema. Helga no quería ver su reacción. Sentía que había escrito demasiado en su poema, que incluso hasta se podía ver en su tono algo de amor en cada palabra. Claro que Arnold no lo tomo de esa manera, pero la escritura, el estilo, y la tinta color rosa lo hacía recordar de algo pero nunca concluyó en que. Aún así, el poema de Helga lo hizo llorar ya que demuestra lo que él en verdad quiere, él lloro por la emoción que sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca. Helga se sorprendió mucho ante la reacción de él, que la hizo sentir tan feliz de que Arnold amará su talento. Pero se sorprendió aún más cuando la abrazo. Ella tenía el impulso de apartarlo porque si no, ella va a explotar. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que le dio miedo que Arnold lo notará. Pero se contuvo y decidió corresponderle el abrazo. Ella se siente tan feliz, ella sabe que debe seguir así. Los beneficios son buenos. Pero algo dentro de ella le dice que esta fingiendo. Que todavía no es lo suficientemente buena para Arnold, y que todo lo que esta haciendo sera para nada. Ella no quiere que Arnold la miré sólo como una amiga sólo porque es más abierta con él. Entonces comenzó a dudar si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto. ¿Debe ella quedar encerrada en su duro caparazón que le cuesta salir por miedo al rechazo?

Un sonido de una explosión hizo que ellos despertaran de sus sueños y volvieran al mundo real. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que seguían abrazados se sonrojaron tanto que parecían dos tomates. Claro que Arnold un tomate defectuoso. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Helga se sentía extraña de la reacción de Arnold _"¿Por qué está tan sonrojado cuando yo soy la que debo estar más roja que un tomate?"_ Entonces para dejar de sentir ese momento incomodo, Helga recordó lo que escuchó y se preocupó también. Ya que ella no quiere que Arnold se arriesgue otra vez, así que pregunto si debía volver a ayudar a alguien.

Cuando Arnold le dijo que su familia estaba haciendo una mini-celebración para felicitarlo de la hazaña que hizo él y la invitara a cenar. Helga no pudo estar más contenta. Más tiempo con Arnold y su excéntrica pero adorable familia era una muy buena idea. Aceptó tratando de verse normal cuando por dentro sentía en vez de mariposas, a todo el zoológico entero. Y fue aún peor cuando Arnold le agarró la mano para llevarla hacia el techo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el tacto inesperado de su amado. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto.

Cuando llegaron a la azotea de la casa de huéspedes, había una discusión entre los inquilinos. A Helga no le importo, ella se concentraba en como actuar frente a los inquilinos de de la casa. Esta era la primera vez que comía con ellos. Y sabía perfectamente quien es cada quien. Tantos años escabullendose en los ductos de la casa de huéspedes, ya conocía la casa y a los inquilinos de Pe a Pa. En eso el abuelo regaño a los inquilinos y Arnold llamó la atención de ellos para que notarán a Helga. Después de presentarse todo iba bien hasta que Ernie mencionó al padre de Helga. Ella se endureció ante la mención de su padre, cada vez su relación no daba signos de mejorar. Todo sigue siendo lo mismo.

Después Helga noto que el abuelo quería hablar con Arnold a solas, así que decidió continuar otra conversación con los inquilinos. Hasta que se escucho el grito del abuelo. Todo el mundo estaba asustado. No es normal que Arnold sea regañado de tal manera por el abuelo. Discutían sobre el concurso y de ir a San Lorenzo. Helga estaba preocupada. Ella sabe lo importante que esto es para Arnold, aunque también sabe que es difícil para el abuelo porque el ya perdió un hijo en ese lugar. Perder a un hijo en la muerte es díficil, pero saber que esta desaparecido es aún peor. Porque no puedes saber si esta vivo o esta muerto. Helga quería meterse pero no lo hizo. El único capaz de convencer al abuelo es el mismo Arnold. Cuando el abuelo aceptó, Helga suspiro del alivio. Pero se molestó cuando Arnold sin querer mencionó la poesía de ella enfrente de todos.

Helga se avergonzó, eso realmente era privado, muy privado. Nadie sabe sobre su poesía excepto Phoebe. En lo que ha pasado del año, la relación de ella y la asiática ha mejorado bastante. Tanto así que ellas ya se cuentan todo, y Helga pudo hablar abiertamente de su enamoramiento a su mejor amiga. Por eso es Phoebe la única que sabe de su poesía dedicada a Arnold. Pero aquí es diferente, Helga le había dicho a Arnold sólo para tratar de ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño. No que hacía poesía para él. Aún así era su secreto hacer poesía y es muy vergonzoso. Helga lo jaló del brazo para regañarlo no importandole si esto causaba un daño al excelente progreso que han hecho en su relación. Le sorprendió que Arnold dijera que su talento no debía ser en secreto. ¿Acaso no se acordaba de quien era ella? Helga decidió recordarle lo mala que era, pero se sorprendió cuando Arnold dijo que eso era una farsa y que sabía que ella podía ser amable y sensible. Helga molesta le dijo que nadie la quiere de esa forma, pero cuando Arnold le dijo que él sí, la hizo estrar en un conflicto en su mente _"¿Sera que después de todo si esta funcionando esto de ser yo misma?"_

Cuando Arnold le mostró que no había ningún daño el que su familia supiera, Helga no estaba muy convencida. Todavía tiene ese dilema de saber si lo que hace es correcto o no. Se siente mal, todo este día le resulta agotador a ella. Tantas emociones mezcladas y ninguna respuesta. Arnold la confunde, a veces pareciera que sí y otras no. Helga no tuvo más opción que controlarse, aceptar y perdonar el error de Arnold. Pero se sentía tan desanimada que se noto. Y como sabemos, hizo sentir mal a Arnold.

La cena la pasó súper, la hizo olvidarse un poco de su dilema mental. Aunque también noto que Arnold no se miraba tan alegre como antes. Lo cual ella se sintió culpable por reaccionar así, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella? Ella apenas había superado el hecho de contarle a Arnold su poesía que también es algo arriesgado decirlo, y él lo dice enfrente de todo el mundo como sí nada. Pero tal vez esa no era la mejor reacción. Así que cuando estaban a punto de ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, ella se colocó a la par de Arnold y decidió animarlo. Arnold le volvió a pedir perdón, Helga no podía creer que el estuviera pensando en eso durante este tiempo así que decidió hacer la paz. Después comenzó el show.

Helga estaba admirada por los fuegos artificiales, a ella le fascinan. Pero sentía que alguien la estaba mirando todo el rato. Volteo y vio a Arnold quien la miraba con una mirada intensa. La hizo sentir nerviosa.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Helga al ver que Arnold no hablaba.

-Nada... Solo pensaba

-¿En qué?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-En cosas- dijo el rubio evitando decir lo que pasaba por su mente.

Helga se molestó ella quería saber porque la estaba viendo y el evitó el tema. _"Oh no querido Arnold, te voy a sacar lo que estabas pensando sí o sí"._

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Cosas- respondió con naturalidad el rubio.

-¿Cosas buenas o cosas malas?- volvió a preguntar impacientada Helga.

Arnold sabe que Helga es muy terca y no va a parar de preguntarle hasta que él por fín se lo diga, pero ¿cómo decirle a una chica que te ha molestado durante años que crees que te has enamorado de ella no importando cuanto te haya molestado en el pasado porque siempre has creído que ella tiene su lado hermoso y cursi? No, eso no se lo puede decir.

-Cosas buenas- logró decirle no viendola y alejándose un poco. Helga notando lo que hacía, se acercó aun más de lo que estaban antes. De repente su acercamiento lo pone más nervioso.

-¿Y esas cosas buenas tienen algo que ver conmigo?- pregunto con un tono coqueto en su voz.

Arnold aún más nervioso y alejandose otra vez cuestionó:

-¿Po.. Por.. Por qué lo dices?

-No lo sé, es que me pareció extraño que no estuvieras viendo un espectáculo hermoso de fuegos artificiales únicos.- dijo Helga, acercandose mucho más a su rubio quien se le notaba mucho su nerviosismo.

Arnold se alejó aún más lejos de ella.

-¿Y?

-Y... Pues en lugar de verlos me estabas viendo a mi.-Helga lo dijo directamente, acercándose aún más a él. _"Ajá, ahora ¿cómo vas a salirte de esta? Jajaja"_

Entonces Arnold quedó sin borde para poder deslizarse y alejarse de Helga. Tragó saliva ¿Cómo iba salirse de esta? Helga lo miraba con mucha intensidad y tenía una mirada muy juguetona. Arnold sin querer empezó a ver cada detalle en Helga. Notó que sus ojos eran azules tan intensos, brillaban algo que Arnold no podía descifrar. Su mirada era entre coqueta y burlona. Arnold sentía una fiesta en todo su ser con solo ver sus ojos. Es impresionante el poder que tienen esos ojos. De repente, posó su mirada hacia los labios de Helga. Los mismos labios que le han robado 3 besos. Recordó que esos labios han sido los únicos que ha besado y ahora no puede despegar su vista de ellos. Arnold se encontraba muy nervioso y no quiere perder el control.

-¡Arnold!- Lo llamó su abuelo. Arnold vio la oportunidad de escapar así que sin más preámbulo se fugó.

-Lo siento Helga. Mi abuelo me necesita, te veo después.- Y ni Flash lo pudo alcanzar por la forma tan rápida que corrió.

Helga estaba enojada por perder su oportunidad, Puckie vio todo lo que estaba pasando así que decidió ir hablar con ella.

-¿Problema con el capitán soldado?

-Já si solo fuera un problema.

-¿Qué pasa Eleonor te miro molesta? Tú no llegaste así a la casa.

-Lo sé... Es que las cosas con Arnold están algo complicadas.

-¿Complicaciones eh? Sabes Yo tuve muchas complicaciones con el chico que a mi me gustaba también.

-¿Una en el que después de confesarle sus sentimientos a él y después quedarán que fue sólo por el calor del momento y a partir de ahí las cosas se vuelven tensas e incómodas? - Dijo Helga en un santiamén.

Gertie se sorprendió por lo que dijo Helga y discretamente le preguntó:

-¿Te le confesaste?

-Sí y fue muy vergonzoso.

-Pero al final lo pudiste arreglar ¿no?

-Pues sí, pero ahora ya no puedo ser grosera con él porque decidí que iba a ser más amigable con él para así enamorarlo, pero no veo el progreso de eso. A veces pareciera que sí, como acaba de suceder, pero otras veces no y me confunde. No sé si lo que hago vale la pena o no. No quiero sufrir otro rechazo. Las cosas eran más fáciles cuando era solo grosera para ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos.- Helga dijo todo esto con un tono deprimido y molesto.

-Se la rana en el estanque- dijo la abuela recordando el mismo consejo que le dio a su nieto.

-¿Disculpa?

-Se la rana en el estanque. No persigas a la mosca, deja que la mosca se acerque a ti.

-Me esta diciendo que debo esperar a que Arnold me demuestre sus sentimientos hacia mi ¿verdad?

-Exacto. Vaya fuiste más rápida que mi nieto en entenderle.

-Yo soy más rápida que Arnold en todo. Abuela Gertie agradezco su consejo, pero esperar a que Arnold se fije en mi en esa forma, es esperar hasta cuando yo sea polvo. Arnold nunca se fijaría en mi de esa forma. No soy bonita, ni muy simpática, ni ando tirando rosas y chocolates por toda la ciudad vestida de rosa con un tutu en una mañana con un arcoiris de fondo. Osea, no soy el tipo de chica que a Arnold le gustan. Que él se fije en mi es imposible.

-Oh Eleonor- dijo la abuela abrazandola con mucha dulzura.-Tú eres la chica más extraordinaria para Kimba. Si mi nieto no se fija en ti es porque realmente esta ciego.

-¿Enserio?

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias- dijo con timidez Helga.

-De nada linda, solo se paciente. Se que lo has hecho por todos estos años, pero quien persevera, alcanza. Pero eso sí Helga no lo presiones, él sabrá cuando actuar.

-¿No debo presionarlo como acaba de suceder?

-Exacto. Queremos algo natural no a la fuerza ¿verdad?

-Lo sé

-Ahora ¿quieres ayudarme a servir el postre?

-Ya que- Dijo Helga acompañando a la abuela de Arnold a la cocina. Se sentía raro pero se sentía mejor cuando habló con la abuela de su amado, aún así lo que acaba de suceder con él no la hace sentir bien. _"Lo mejor ha de ser que deje de insistir"_ se dijo así misma.

Mientras las chicas tenían su conversación, Arnold y el abuelo tenían uno parecido.

-Ya llegué abuelo ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Arnold cansado por haber corrido tan rápido.

-Oh nada enano. Solo quiero que recojas mis llaves que se cayeron, eso es todo.

-Enserio ¿solo para esto me llamaste?

-Que acaso preferías explotar enfrente de tu amiguita del gran moño rosa.

Arnold suspiro.

-¿Nos viste verdad abuelo?

-El como mi nieto era casi devorado, eso todos lo vimos.

Arnold se sonrojo de la vergüenza. Era más fácil quedarse callado que hacer esa escena.

-Abuelo necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Necesitas un consejo eh?

-Sí abuelo necesito un consejo.

-Ummm... Mira Arnold si es sobre tu amiga creo que deberíamos dejarlo para cuando vayas a dormir, para hablar tranquilamente.

-Pero es que lo necesito ahorita para que no sucedan cosas como las que acaba de pasar.

-Solo te voy a decir una cosa por ahora.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Arnold con intriga.

-Nunca comas frambuesas- y el abuelo salió corriendo al baño como siempre hacía.

Arnold suspiro decepcionado. Las cosas se han vuelto extrañas con Helga últimamente y lo que él necesita es que alguien le de la respuesta que él busca.

Bueno, no tanto una respuesta pero sí un consejo que lo ayude a encontrar la respuesta.

Volteo para ver a Helga quien ya se iba con su abuela a la cocina. Ella se miraba tranquila ya. Antes de irse Helga volteo a ver a Arnold. Entonces su miradas se encontraron. Helga solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa, y Arnold se la devolvió algo tímido. Después Helga se fue. Arnold no puede dejar de pensar en ella. En todo lo que ha sucedido, así que decidió a volver a su cuarto a releer el poema que Helga hermosamente escribió.

Al cabo de unos minutos, alguien tocaba la puerta del cuarto de Arnold. Él la abrió y allí estaba Helga con dos copas de helado de chocolate. Entonces él la dejo pasar y se sentaron en el sofá naranja de su cuarto. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. No en un silencio tenso, si no un silencio más calmado.

Arnold fue el primero en romper el hielo:

-Sabes me encanto mucho el poema.

-Gracias Arnold.

-¿Has hecho más poemas?

Helga se atragantó con su propio helado.

-Cof.. Cof ¿Disculpa?

-Te pregunto si has hecho más poemas.- volvió a decir Arnold con preocupación cuando vio la reacción de Helga.

-Emm... Pues si he hecho algunos en el pasado. Nada especial.

-¿Y de qu...

-Melenudo creo que tenemos que revisar las reglas del concurso- interrumpió Helga a Arnold quien se sorprendió del repentino cambio de conversación.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañado.

-Para asegurarnos. Uno nunca sabe en que fallo, así que es mejor revisar por cualquier cosa.

-Pero Helga tu trabajo es perfecto.

-Nuestro Arnoldo. Es nuestro proyecto juntos.- corrigió Helga.

Arnold solo la miraba sorprendido.

-Uno siempre tiene que revisar- dijo Helga sacando una página de su mochila.

-Lo que tú digas Helga- dijo Arnold como siempre lo hace cuando no quiere discutir con ella.

-Que bueno que pensamos de la misma manera- dijo Helga sacando su plumón rosa.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Las reglas del concurso Cabeza de balón.

-Bien ¿y qué hay que revisar?

-Hay que chequear que estén nuestros nombres completos.

Arnold revisando el principio del poema noto que estaban los nombres, solo que el de él no estaba completo.

-Helga el mío no está completo.

-Así... Es que no sabía cual era. Se me olvido preguntar.

-Bueno es Arnold Phill Shortman.

Helga rió ante el apellido de Arnold que le quedaba muy bien.

-¡Oh vaya! Tienes un apellido muy bien acertado jajajaja

-Oh vamos Helga- reclamo Arnold, pero el ver a Helga reír tan natural lo hizo sonreír.

-Ves hasta tu mismo te ríes porque es cierto ¿verdad SHOOOOORTMAN? JAJA

-Okey sigamos- exigió el rubio.

-Esperame solo debo corregir esto.

Helga escribió el nombre completo de Arnold. Él noto que la escritura de ella es tan fina y sofisticada. Jamás había visto su nombre escrito con una letra muy hermosa. Le recordaba a algo, estaba seguro, pero todavía no sabe el que.

-Bien lo siguiente es especificar muy bien lo que es importante para nosotros, y el lugar al que queramos ir en todo el proyecto.

-Eso ya está hecho- dijo con seguridad Arnold.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Sí. Lo leí muchas veces ya.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Y por qué no podría hacerlo? Es nuestro proyecto recuerdas.

-Vaya ¿Enserio te gustó?

-Me encantó.

-Bien- dijo algo tímida, volviendo a ver la hoja de las reglas.

-Lo siguiente es escribir nuestra dirección y número telefónico.

-Ahora lo hago- dijo Arnold escribiendo las direcciones y números de teléfono de ambos. Tanto Helga como Arnold se sorprendieron de la rapidez y seguridad con el que él escribió los datos de ella.

-Vaya tienes muy buena memoria- dijo Helga sorprendida.

-Sí...- comentó Arnold con algo de pena, ya que eso era una mentira. Arnold muchas veces era olvidadizo.

-Okey, entonces solo queda entregarlo mañana e inmediatamente toda la clase estará participando por el premio.

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Toda la clase?

-Al parecer el premio es para todos.

-Ummm...

-¿Qué?

-Es que no sé si toda la clase querrá ir a San Lorenzo. Es una selva.

-¿Y?

-Y no quiero ir a un lugar que ha ellos no les guste.

-Arnold, Arnold, Arnold- dijo Helga moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- Arnold eso es lo que menos te tiene que importar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es tu sueño cabezota. Nadie debe interferir con lo que tu deseas solo por complacer a los demás.

-Helga creo que eso es ser egoísta.

-No Arnold, ser egoísta es cuando pides gustos cuando estas interfiriendo con el sueño de alguien más. Además que tiene de malo darse un poco de lujos de ves en cuando. Tu siempre te sacrificas por los demás ¿por qué ellos no pueden hacer lo mismo por ti?

-Pero ¿y si no les gusta?

-¡Pues yo haré que les guste! ¿¡me oíste!?- dijo Helga amenazadora y con su puño arriba.

Arnold solo rió por lo graciosa pose que tiene Helga.

-Bueno continuando con las reglas ¿eso es todo?

-Sí. Lo hicimos Arnold terminamos.

-Que bien- dijo Arnold parandose para estirarse.

-Lo sé, ha sido un día agotador.

-¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-Bien. Helga quiero volverte agradecer por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Eso no es nada Arnold.

-¿No es nada? Helga esto podría hacer cumplir mis sueños.

-¿Y sí no?

-¿Y sí no que?

-¿Y si no ganas el concurso? No es que quiera destruir tus sueños pero siempre hay que ser realistas ¿no?

-Lo sé Helga. Estoy conciente que todavía no he ganado, pero tengo un buen presentimiento. Y eso me lo diste tú.

-Gracias Arnold.

-Cuando quieras.

-Bien creo que ya debería irme. No quiero ver a Bob y a Míriam preocupados otra vez como en Acción de Gracias.

-¿Te acompaño a casa?

-Si tu quieres.

-Bien ¿te llevas el trabajo?

-No, no Cabeza de Balón, quedatelo mejor. Siento que aquí es más seguro.

-Bien.

Y así Arnold y Helga bajaron hasta el recibidor.

Su abuelo salía del sótano después de la gran descarga que dió y vio a los dos niños apuntó de irse.

-¿Ya se van Arnold?

-Sí abuelo, voy a acompañar a Helga hasta su casa.

-Arnold ¿me puedes dar un minuto quiero despedirme de tu abuela?- pregunto Helga.

-Okey.

Mientras Helga se iba a despedirse de la abuela, el abuelo Phill habló.

-Arnold ¿No quieres que mejor la llevemos en el auto? Últimamente hay mucho ladrón en la calle y no quiero que algo malo les pasé a ustedes dos.

-Sí creo que es mejor.

Helga regresó y preguntó:

-¿Ya nos vamos Cabeza de Balón?

-Sí el abuelo nos va a llevar en su auto.

-Eso es mucho mejor.

-¿Entonces nos vamos?- preguntó el abuelo.

-Sí- respondieron Arnold y Helga en unísono.

Después de que se subieran al auto el viaje comenzó. Helga miraba por la ventanilla. A ella le gusta ver lo que sucede alrededor. A Arnold también le gusta mirar la ventanilla pero al igual que en los fuegos artificiales, miraba a Helga. Esta vez más discreto. Se volvió a fijar en la belleza de la rubia. La tranquilidad en sus bellos ojos azules. La hermosa sonrisa que había en sus labios. Su moño rosa que se movía con el viento junto a los brillantes cabellos rubios de ella. Arnold ya no podía ocultar que algo estaba sucediendo entre ella y él. Pero debe estar seguro antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Volvió a concentrarse en sus labios. ¿Qué irónico que la chica que siempre te ha molestado, humillado e insultado sea la única chica que te ha besado? Arnold no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero desde hace meses sigue pensando en el beso que ella le robó. Al principio estaba en shock y no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero después de lo sucedido esa escena se repite en su mente muchas veces en el día. Arnold tiene la curiosidad de saber que se siente dar un beso correspondido. Y no con cualquier chica, si no con Helga. Un beso que ambos puedan disfrutar. Entonces Arnold se dio cuenta en lo que estaba pensando y volteo por otro lado. ¿Por qué estos recuerdos empiezan a salir como si nada? No es el momento adecuado.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a su destino.

Helga bajo del auto seguida de Arnold, quien la acompaño como siempre hasta su pórtico. Arnold pensaba en lo grandioso que fue el día. Fue largo pero genial. Pudo descubrir cosas nuevas y seguir pensando en otras. Helga es una chica sorprendente y sus poemas son una de las pruebas de que lo es. Arnold recordó lo quería decir antes de revisar el proyecto así que preguntó:

-Helga

-¿Sí?

-Estaba preguntándome si tu algún día quisieras compartir conmigo otro de tus hermosos poemas. Ya sabes, quiero leer otro de tus escritos ¿Podras algún día?

Helga se sorprendió, entonces pensó la respuesta perfecta.

-Mira Cabeza de Balón como dije mis poemas son algo muy personal para mí. No es a cualquiera que se los enseño.- Arnold estaba decepcionandose- Pero, si algún día tú y yo nos acercamos aun más, creo que hay una posibilidad de que te los enseñe.- A Arnold le gustó la idea de acercarse más a Helga.

-Claro Helga- dijo con algo de emoción.

-Entonces buenas noches Cabeza de Balón.

-Buenas noches Helga. Te veo mañana- contestó el rubio.

Luego Helga entro a la casa. Arnold escuchó unos gritos que venían de la casa. Era la voz de Big Bob y la de Helga. A Arnold le daba algo de tristeza ver la vida de ella. Cuando ella tenía amnesia, él estuvo en el primer piso por una hora, y como el es bien curioso empezó a observar todos los cuartos. Cuando entró a la Sala de trofeos noto que todos eran de Olga, la hermana mayor de Helga. Toda la sala era dedicado al éxito que ha tenido Olga desde tan temprana edad. Concursos de ortografía, concursos de belleza, concursos de talento. Todo. Todo era dedicado a ella. No había nada de Helga. En las fotografías familiares la mayoría solo eran de Olga y sus padres no Helga. Y cuando habían fotografías con Helga ella se miraba sería y ruda, no se miraba feliz. Arnold sabe ahora porque Helga dice odiar a su hermana. Prácticamente toda la concentración de sus padres estaba enfocada a Olga. Helga vive prácticamente bajo sus sombras. Arnold no entiende por qué si Helga es una chica maravillosa. Después entro a la sala, en el habían rótulos de Big Bob como rey. Varios. Entonces Arnold supo que Bob era un hombre egocéntrico que solo le importa el dinero y el hacer crecer su negocio. Lo cual su atención se enfocaba en el trabajo y conseguir eso, no en Helga. Arnold no le gustó estar allí y decidió entrar a la cocina. Al entrar todo se miraba normal hasta que encontró unas botellas de cerveza vacías cerca del lavado. Arnold se preguntó quien bebía tanto y en eso recordó que la mamá de Helga (Miriam) se miraba una mujer floja y despistada. Cuando Helga habla de sus padres siempre dice que Bob es un egocéntrico y un desinteresado y que Míriam es muy floja y siempre anda pérdida en las nubes. Ahora Arnold comprende el porque. Esa noche Arnold se entristeció mucho porque ahora él sabe como se siente Helga dentro de su hogar y es algo que él no quiere que ella sufra.

Arnold subió al auto con una mirada melancólica al recordar la familia de Helga. El abuelo lo notó.

-¿Qué te pasa chaparrito? Te miro triste.

Arnold no sabía si decirle o no. Al final decidió preguntar.

-Abuelo ¿Por qué una niña tan extraordinaria como Helga tiene que tener una vida familiar infeliz? Es decir ¿Por qué ellos son así con Helga?

-Ya veo... Helga no se lleva bien con sus padres ¿verdad?

-No- dijo muy desanimado.

-Pues aunque es algo triste Arnold, hay familias que no parecen que fueran familia. Sabes tu abuela tampoco se llevaba con sus parientes.

-¿Encerio mi abuela?

-Sí Arnold, Puckie llevó una vida muy dura con ellos.

-Pero ella pudo llevarse bien con ellos al final ¿no?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu abuela cuando lleguemos? Aunque a esta hora creó que anda paseando por el vecindario como siempre buscando alguna aventura.

-Claro que lo haré abuelo.

-Y Arnold.

-¿Sí?

-¿Todavía quieres hablar sobre lo que querías decirme antes?

Arnold recordó que él necesita hablar con el abuelo, así que respondió:

-Sí abuelo necesito hablar contigo. Es algo que debo saber ya.

-Bien, antes de dormir voy a llegar a tu cuarto para poder charlar.

-Gracias abuelo.

Entonces Arnold comenzó a pensar en Helga otra vez. Recordó que ella le prometió que sí se volvían más cercanos ella iba a enseñarle otro de sus poemas. A Arnold le fascina esa idea. Entonces empezó a imaginarse los diferentes escenarios en el que él y ella pudieran disfrutar de estar juntos. Comenzó a imaginarse un día en el parque haciendo un Picnic ríendo y jugando. Ella riéndose natural y tomada de la mano con él. Y se miraba que ambos disfrutaban mucho de la compañia del uno al otro. Después se imagino a ella y a él en el cine viendo una película de terror. Era Helga, obviamente no va a ser una película de conejitos encantados. Y en una escena en el que apareció el monstruo, Helga gritó y abrazó a Arnold para buscar protección y Arnold solo la sostenía porque disfrutaba cuando Helga hacía eso. En otra escena, Arnold se imaginó a Helga y a él en la Feria del Queso que tanto le gustaba ir. Solo eran ellos dos montandose a cada juego como fuera posible y el último era en el famoso viaje en en bote en forma de cisne dentro del túnel del amor en el que se encontraban ellos dos solos. Él la miraba a ella y ella lo miraba a él. Él se concentraba en lo hermosa que se miraba Helga con la poca luz que había en la cueva. Sus ojos hermosamente azules brillaban una luz que le atraía a él, porque es la única persona en donde ha visto ese brillo tan misterioso y atractivo. Ellos dos se acercaban poco a poco y en eso Arnold se dirigió a sus labios que se miraban suaves y seductores. Cuando estaban apunto de besarse, su abuelo lo despertó porque ya habían llegado a su casa.

Arnold se sintió avergonzado al recordar lo que estaba pensando.

Bajó del auto y fue corriendo directamente a su cuarto. Se lanzó a su cama, y como vimos al principio de este capítulo, Arnold comenzó a ver las nubes las cuales se formaron en moños, causando que Arnold comenzará a frustrarse. Todo lo que ha pasado en este día. Todo lo que tiene que ver con Helga, lo hacía preguntarse si realmente estaba enamorado. Arnold no puede negar que cada sonrojo, cada mirada, cada vez que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con una increíble velocidad, cada pensamiento loco que ha tenido en el día acerca de ella, eran señales de que sus sentimientos por la rubia habían cambiado a algo que Arnold nunca pensó que llegaría a sentir. Pero es una locura con solo imaginarselo.

Arnold comenzó a pensar. _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en ella así? ¿Por qué siento que cada día me gusta más Helga? ¿Por qué estoy imaginandome pasar tiempo con ella agarrados de las manos, abrazandonos, y ¡besandonos!? ¿Y por qué no se siente mal pensar en esto? No puedo negar que me atrae mucho la idea de salir con Helga no sólo como amiga, sino como ¿¡novia!? ¿Qué cambió? ¿Por qué estos sentimientos? ¿Por qué ella? Hace un año pensar en esto sería algo patético y absurdo. Pero ahora resulta que no se siente tan mal después de todo. Pero, es en serio ¿Por qué ella? Ella siempre me ha molestado, insultado, burlado, y amenazado. Además es la chica más ruda, grosera, terca, orgullosa, intolerante, impaciente, molesta, la chica que más me confunde en toda esta vida porque a la vez ella puede ser: amable, honesta, tierna, hermosa, cursi, sensible, maravillosa, extraordinaria, única, un misterio, un encanto, un enigma, es la clase de chica que no cualquiera puede tener. Es la chica más compleja y diferente que conozco. Ella no necesita la aprobación de alguien más, no necesita demostrarle nada a nadie. Ella tiene una forma de ver al mundo diferente. Tiene una belleza íncreible más allá de la exterior. Su personalidad es algo que yo quiero averiguar. Quiero ver más allá de su duro caparazón y conocer la de verdad. ¿Pero porqué quiero hacerlo? ¿Qué me ha impulsado a querer conocerla de verdad? ¿Qué es lo que me ha llamado tanto la atención? ¿Qué tiene ella que me tiene la cabeza un solo revoltijo? ¿Es normal esto? ¿Es normal que te guste una chica como ella? ¿Es normal enamorarse de tu abusadora personal?"_

Toc toc toc... El abuelo golpeaba la puerta del cuarto. Arnold lo invito a pasar. Cuando el abuelo entró noto que su nieto tenía una expresión de preocupación y de confusión.

-¿Ya quieres hablar hombre pequeño?

-Sí abuelo.

-Bien ¿y qué quieres preguntarme?

-¿Es normal que empieze a enamorarme de Helga?

... Continuará...

 **~uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~**

 **Yeah! Séptimo capítulo: HECHO**

 **Quiero disculparme por actualizar tarde. Es que he estado ocupada últimamente y lo voy a estar más porque esta semana entro al colegio :'(**

 **Pero no importa, porque trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

 **Este capítulo me costó un poco pero lo logré. El otro va estar muy interesante, así que por favor no se lo pierdan.**

 **En este capítulo revelaré mi país así que lo voy a hacer. A las personas catrachas y catrachos son de Honduras. Un país hermoso. Noté que varios dijeron que son de México. Es uno de los países que están muy cerca de Honduras. Saludos a todos los mexicanos.**

 **¿Ya vieron las nuevas imágenes de The Jungle Movie?**

 **Increíble ¿no? Estamos a unos meses de lograr nuestros sueños. Aunque vi mucha crítica a la animación y quiero dar mi opinión al respecto.**

 **Uno debe comprender que la animación ya no es la misma de la de los noventas. La animación es más moderna ahora y es diferente. Así que debimos darnos una idea de que la animación va a ser distinta a la que estamos acostumbrados de ver en Hey Arnold! Así que hay varias cosas que van a cambiar. Pero esto NO DEBE AFECTARNOS A NOSOTROS COMO VERDADEROS FANS DE ARNOLD. ¿Por qué? Porque hemos estado esperando por esto desde hace años. 15 AÑOS tuvieron que pasar para que podamos tener un final decente para este grandioso show que se lo merece o incluso una posible sexta temporada. Nosotros como fans debemos apoyar The Jungle Movie para demostrarle a Craig Barttlet y a Nickelodeon que extrañabamos y queremos más de HA! Al final lo importante no es la animación sino la historia que se va a desarrollar. Queremos que las dudas sobre los papás de nuestro querido Arnold sean contestadas y tambien queremos una confesión decente de Arnold a Helga. Lo que uno debe hacer es acostumbrarse a la nueva animación y disfrutar la película. Recuerden que no solo es nuestro sueño, tambien es el sueño de Craig. Él lleva años luchando por completar su proyecto realmente genial y que gracias a la ayuda de nosotros los fans que no dejamos morir el hermoso programa se esta realizando.**

 **Así que esta es mi opinión. Hay que acostumbrarnos y apoyar al cien porciento la película. Así que quiero saber sus opiniones y de aquí viene la pregunta del capítulo:**

 **¿Les gusta la nueva animación? ¿Sí o no?**

 **Dejen sus reviews.**

 **Como siempre muchas gracias por leer. Si les gusto no olviden seguir la historia y dejar sus reviews. Yo siempre los leo y agradezco todas las cosas lindas que escriben.**

 **Nos vemos en el otro capítulo que por cierto va a estar muy interasante 7u7**

 **Los amo :'D bais**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Hola hermosísimos lectores.**

 **Gracias por esperar la actualización y lamento mucho el atraso. Aun así, no tengo intenciones de abandonar este proyecto, así que aquí les va. El octavo capítulo :'D**

 **Capítulo 8: Phill y Gertie**

-¿Es normal que empieze a enamorarme de Helga?

El abuelo que traía dos vasos con leche, rápidamente agarró uno, bebió un sorbo de la leche, y la escupió al escuchar lo que su nieto acababa de decir.

-¡¿Qué acabas de preguntarme?!

-¿Qué si es normal enamorarme de Helga? Pero por tu reacción puedo deducir que no.- dijo Arnold con una mirada seria.

El abuelo ya más calmado se sentó a la par de un chico con cabeza en forma de balón confundido.

-Perdona Arnold. Es que me tomaste de sorpresa. Normalmente tu desarrollas un tema poco a poco. Casi nunca directo.

-Lo sé abuelo, pero esta vez necesito una respuesta rápida.

-¿Por qué rápida?

-Porque esto ha estado dentro de mi cabeza últimamente y Gerald me dijo que tenía que pensarlo.

El abuelo tocó el hombro de Arnold y le dijo:

-Arnold enamorarse es algo muy normal. No hay nada de malo en ello.

-¿Pero de una chica como Helga?

-¿Qué tiene ella?

-Abuelo ¿acaso has olvidado quien es Helga? Me insulta, me grita, es como mi bullie personal.

-Creí que habías dicho que eso era una farsa enfrente de todos y que ella es amable y sensible. Además me dijiste que ya se estaban llevando bien ¿o me equívoco?

-Ese es el problema. Helga puede ser ambas cosas y me siento muy atraído a conocer su verdadero ser porque se que ella puede gustarme más que cualquier chica en el mundo. El dilema es que no sé si es correcto... Ya sabes... Si es normal sentir algo por alguien que siempre ha tratado de dañarte sin explicación alguna. Es decir... Sentir algo más que una amistad.

-Enamorarse de tu abusadora... eh- el abuelo sonrió a Arnold con una sonrisa pícara. Arnold sólo se sonrojó.

-Sabes Arnold creó que tengo una historia que ya días debí haberte contado.

-¿Una historia abuelo? ¿Viviste algo parecido en el pasado?

-Mhm... Déjame y traigo un libro ¿sí?

-Por supuesto abuelo- dijo Arnold con expectación.

El abuelo se fue. Arnold quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho su abuelo. _"Así que mi abuelo pasó algo parecido ¿eh? Qué cosas yo no lo sabía. Solo me contó de que él también tenía una abusadora personal llamada Gertie. Me pregunto si ella es la misma persona con la que mi abuelo sintió lo mismo que yo estoy sintiendo. ¿Qué habrá sido de ella?_

Al rato llegó el abuelo con un viejo álbum.

-Arnold ¿te acuerdas de Gertie?- se sentó a la par del rubio.

-Sí. La niña que te acosaba como Helga a mí ¿verdad?

-Correcto Arnold. Pero no te conté todo. Esa niña y yo tenemos una historia Arnold. Una historia que hoy te voy a contar y te aseguró que te va a gustar.

-¿Enserio? - preguntó Arnold curioso.

-Sí. Así que cállate y concéntrate en la historia ¿sí?

-De acuerdo.

-Bien- el abuelo comenzó y abrió el álbum en donde habían varias fotos de su infancia. -Eran los principios de la década de los veinte. Mi papá y mi mamá nos llevaban a mi hermana Mitzi y yo por el parque. Teníamos apróximadamente 4 o 5 años. Íbamos caminando cuando derrepente vimos pasar corriendo una niña llorando. Mis papás se preocuparon mucho ya que la niña podía hacerse daño así que la seguimos pero después ya no la hallabamos. Después me fijé que al otro lado de un árbol donde había un hueco grande estaba escondida ella. No quería ir así sin nada. Quería animarla. Así que me fui donde un señor heladero y compre dos mantecados. Después me dirigí en donde todavía estaba ella llorando. Cuando me acerqué, aproximé mi mano con su mantecado cerca de ella. Recuerdo que le dije _"¿Quieres uno"._ Cuando me vió estaba asustada, quería escaparse. Entonces le dije que no se asustará y que yo no le iba a hacer ningún daño y me senté a la par de ella. Temerosa agarró mi helado. Estuvimos en silencio por un buen rato. Ella seguía sollozando. Realmente estaba mal ese día. Poco a poco se fue calmando. Cuando ya estaba tranquila, me contó que su papá había muerto ese día y que no pudo despedirse de él. Jamás sentí algo tan doloroso Arnold. Ella había perdido a su padre sin siquiera decirle adiós. Cuando ella se enteró, huyó de su casa para poder estar sola y querer olvidarse de lo que había pasado. Yo sólo la abrazé para consolarla. A esa edad perder a uno de tus padres es difícil. En ese momento ella me vió a los ojos. Y me fije que ella tenía un lindo collar de perlas. Así que se lo comenté para que por lo menos sonriera. Y funcionó.

Al rato pasó un niño gordo e idiota y se burló de nosotros diciendo que hacíamos una linda parejita. Luego vió el mantecado de Gertie y lo agarró. Gertie estaba apuntó de llorar de nuevo entonces me dirigí al niño gordo y lo golpeé por atrás. Después el niño me devolvió el golpe y me tumbó al suelo. Después empezó a burlarse de mí. Estaba por volverme a parar y golpearlo, pero Gertie corrió hacía a él y lo golpeo justo en el estómago. El chico se enojó y le iba a devolver el golpe, pero ella lo esquivo muy bien y le dio otro golpe pero esta vez en el peor lugar donde le puedes pegar a un hombre.

Arnold y el abuelo solo hicieron una mueca de dolor. Y sí eres hombre y leíste esa parte apuesto a mi perro a que también hiciste una mueca.

Retomando la historia, el abuelo siguió:

-Arnold jamás había visto a una niña pelear así y mucho menos pensé que sería ella. Estaba asustado. El niño llorando salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y soltó el mantecado. Ella me volteo a ver y de seguro me vio que estaba asustado, ya que ella volvió a entrar en temor y solo salió corriendo. Esa niña era Gertie. Yo me quedé asustado de como una niña aparentemente dulce y "débil" de repente cambia una chica fuerte y ágil en artes marciales. Desde ese momento me pareció curioso y quería volver a verla. Pensé que lo único que necesitaba era un amigo, así que me dispusé que sí me la volvía a encontrar, me ofrecería a ser ese amigo. Pasó un año y no la volví a ver. Luego entramos a primer grado Mitzie y yo. Entonces me alegre cuando en el mismo salón estaba ella. Me acerqué y la saludé amablemente. Ella solo me miraba con temor y pena. Me senté a la par de ella ya que iba a ser su amigo. Pero no hubo una conversación a pesar de que le hacía preguntas. Pasaron las clases y yo seguía intentando ser su amigo. Siempre estaba siguiendola. No me rendiría tan fácilmente. Pero las cosas se malinterpretaron para nuestros compañeros y comenzaron a molestarnos diciéndonos parejita de la clase. Ella se molestó mucho y empezó a insultarme enfrente de todos. Me molestaba y decía que me odiaba. Yo no lo entendía, yo solo quería ser su amigo. No sé en que momento la hice enojar. Desde ese momento ella se convirtió en mi matona personal y sin ninguna razón.

Arnold que quedó pensativo a lo que había escuchado, recordaba el momento en que conoció a Helga.

-Oh vaya abuelo. Esa historia se parece mucho a cuando conocí a Helga. Recuerdo que ella llegó sola, empapada y sucia al preescolar. Me bajé del auto para ofrecerle mi sombrilla y recuerdo haberle dicho un cumplido acerca de su moño que se miraba muy limpio y la hacía ver adorable.- esto lo decía Arnold con una media sonrisa y sus ojos medio cerrados pensando en el momento en que conoció a la rubia de coletas grandes y gran moño rosa.

-Yo también lo recuerdo Arnold. Tú te bajaste rápido del auto sin mi ayuda solo para ofrecerle la sombrilla jeje.

-Sí lo recuerdo bien. También recuerdo que también trataba de ser su amigo y siempre estaba pendiente de ella. Pero un día gracias a que la molestaron de algo que no recuerdo, ella cambió y empezó a tratarme mal y aún no entiendo porque.

-Todo tiene una razón Enano.

-Pero abuelo, aún no entiendo que tiene que ver la historia con lo que te pregunté.

-Tranquilo Arnold ya voy a llegar a ese punto.

El abuelo Phill tomó un sorbo de leche y continuó contando su historia.

-Pasaron los años y ella seguía molestandome. Hacía las peores cosas para tratar de arruinar mi día. Pero aún así yo la aguantaba y todavía tenía la esperanza de que ella y yo nos volviéramos amigos. De repente como te conté días atrás, llegó el momento en el que debía dejar la escuela a pesar de que quería graduarme. Cuando me salí de la escuela, sentí un gran alivio de que por lo menos ya no iba a ver a Gertie y me dejaría en paz. Pero eso no fue así.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Arnold con curiosidad.

-Ella se volvió mejor amiga de Mitzie- dijo el abuelo con un tono tétrico.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué no habían salido de la escuela?

-Yo sí, ella no. Mis papás decidieron que Mitzie iba a estudiar y que yo iba a trabajar para ayudar en el hogar. Pero en fín, Mitzie seguía en la escuela y se hizo mejor amiga de Gertie. No sabes Arnold lo furioso que estaba con mi hermana por hacerse amiga de ella sabiendo que es lo que Gertie me hacía.

-Vaya abuelo y ¿ellas eran amigas de verdad?

-Al principio pensaba que Mitzie se vengaba por lo de Pooter y que Gertie solo se acercaba a ella para poder molestarme. Cada vez que ella llegaba eran los peores días para mi. No quería que ellas fueran amigas así que había decidido romper la ley del hielo con mi hermana y decidi hablar con ella al respecto.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Me di cuenta que había juzgado mal su amistad. Una noche en la que Gertie se quedó a dormir, me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermana a decirle todo lo que pensaba. Antes de tocar la puerta, escuché que alguien lloraba y decidí asomarme sin que me vieran para ver lo que sucedía. Era Gertie quien estaba llorando y mi hermana la consolaba. Al parecer la mamá de Gertie se había casado con un hombre rico pero desgraciadamente estricto y grosero. Ella tenía un padrastro que la presionaba mucho y que no la quería de verdad. La mamá no era feliz puesto que ella solo se había casado con él por necesidad. Aquellos tiempos eran difíciles y ella sólo vió una oportunidad de vivir bien sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias. Después cayó en depresión.

-Wow que triste- dijo Arnold recordando a la familia de Helga.

-Sí lo era. Gertie sufría mucho y mi hermana era su único y verdadero apoyo. Entonces me di cuenta que no eran amigas por interés, eran amigas de verdad. Entonces no volví a querer meterme en su amistad. Mi familia por muy raro que suena querían mucho a Gertie. Lo cuál yo no entendía porque con mi familia era diferente a lo que era conmigo.

-¿Ustedes quieren a Helga?- preguntó Arnold de nuevo.

-Bastante- dijo el abuelo con una amplia sonrisa. -Tu abuela aún más, pero por favor no dejes que tu amiguita pase mucho tiempo con ella si no quieres acabar con otra Puckie en tu vida.

-De.. ¿acuerdo?- dijo Arnold no muy seguro de lo que decía su abuelo. Entonces cambió de tema. -Abuelo ¿y al final descubriste porque te odiaba?

-Paciencia Arnold- dijo él moviendo las páginas del álbum dejándolo abuelo en una hoja donde habían varios retratos de él más joven.

-¿Y esos retratos tuyos abuelo?

-Son de una hermosa jovencita.- dijo con mucha nostalgia.- Pasaron los años y poco a poco todos fuimos cambiando. Yo tenía 16 años. Ya la situación económica había mejorado para la familia. Gertie seguía siendo mejor amiga de mi hermana y todavía me molestaba. Aunque eso sí, ya no tan fuerte como antes. Yo nunca entendí porque me odiaba. Le pregunté a mi abuelo lo que sucedía y él sólo me dijo lo que te dije hace como un año más o menos.

-¿Sigue tus instintos?- dijo Arnold recordando ese consejo.

-Exacto. Ese consejo. Al principio no le entendí, pero después me fije más en ella para investigar que es lo que la hacía enojar tanto y como remediarlo. Entonces noté varias cosas interesantes como: que ella siempre salía con nuestro grupo de amigos de toda la vida, también la atrapaba viéndome y cuando se daba cuenta me gruñía o mostraba el puño, y también me di cuenta que en los problemas por alguna extraña razón ella siempre estaba allí para mí. Muchas veces éramos enemigos y en otras éramos amigos. Éramos una rara amistad. Y poco a poco ella me fue confundiendo. Ella podía ser a la vez mala y a la vez buena. Además Gertie era muy bonita físicamente e interesante. Lo único que por la cuál muchos chicos no salían con ella era por su actitud "malvada".

-¡Wow! Entonces allí fue cuando empezaste a tener esos sentimientos de confusión ¿verdad?

-Fue un comienzo. Pero hubo algo más que me hacía confundir aún peor.

-¿El qué?- dijo Arnold realmente interesado.

-En nuestro colegio Gertie era la mejor artista. Siempre me pregunte cual era su inspiración. Así que un día que estaba caminando en el parque me la encontré dibujando. Quería sorprenderla por detrás, pero más bien ella me sorprendió a mí por lo que estaba dibujando. Era yo. Ella me estaba dibujando y perfectamente bien. Ella se asustó mucho cuando me vió y salió corriendo. Dejó su cuaderno y lo revisé. La mayoría de las páginas eran dibujos de ella y yo. Otras eran retratos míos perfectamente hechos. No podía creerlo en ese momento. Todo ese tiempo ella estaba enamorada de mí.

Arnold no decía nada, sus ojos estaban caídos y se notaba preocupado. El abuelo notando a su nieto empezaba a crear alguna forma de explicarle. Él quería que Arnold se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Helga pero él mismo. Lo que el abuelo quiere hacer con esa historia es que Arnold piense que no esta mal enamorarse de una chica como Helga y que no sea tan denso. Pero tampoco quiere que actúe tan rápido porque él se sentiría obligado a corresponderle a Helga y no se enamoraría completamente.

-¿Qué pasa chaparrito?

-Estaba recordando algo. Sabes Helga escribe poesía.

-¿Y?

-¿Será ese su modo de expresar que siente algo por mí?

-Quién sabe Arnold. ¿Piensas que Helga esta enamorada de ti?- dijo el abuelo con preocupación. Esto podría ser riesgoso. Bebió un poco de leche para poder tranquilizarse.

-Después de la confesión sí- dijo Arnold formándose 2 tomates en sus mejías.

El abuelo al escuchar semejante noticia, escupió toda la leche que había bebido. El abuelo se estaba ahogando y Arnold sorprendido le daba palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara. El abuelo paro de toser y miro sorprendido a su nieto.

-¡¿Cómo, Cuándo y Dónde se te confesó?!

Arnold apenado se sobó la nuca, respiró hondo y por fín le contestó.

-Hace como un año más o menos.

-¿Y no me habías contado?

-Es que me daba pena ¿sí? Además ella y yo quedamos en que nunca hablaríamos de esto y que solo fue por el calor del momento. Pero desde ese día se han despertado estos sentimientos y ahora quiero saber si son correctos o no. Y por otro lado también quiero averiguar si lo que dijo Helga fue cierto o no. Por eso necesito tu ayuda.- Arnold se dejó caer a la cama mirando al cielo nublado otra vez.

-Ya veo. Eso explica el porque hablas más de ella últimamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno Arnold desde hace como un año la mencionas cada vez más. Y no necesariamente porque tienes problemas con ella. Si no como interés. Siempre hablas de lo que ella dice y hace. Y creo que lo haces inconscientemente.

-¿Estas hablando en serio abuelo?

-Sí Arnold y no sólo conmigo sino también con la mayoría de los inquilinos.

-¡Oh que pena! ¿Enserio he hecho todo eso? - dijo Arnold avergonzado y más rojo que el pelo de la Sirenita.

\- Sí Arnold.

Arnold suspiró y recordó la historia del abuelo.

-¿Abuelo? Después de descubrir a Gertie ¿qué pasó?

-Ella ya no me volvió a dirigir la mirada y huía de mí constantemente. No volvió ni siquiera molestarme. Y yo me estaba hartado de que me ignorará. De repente ella ahora era mi más grande pensamiento. No había día en que yo la dejara de pensar y así estuvimos hasta que llegó el día de su graduación.

-¿Qué pasó allí?

El abuelo movió otra vez las páginas y se quedó en una donde habían fotos de la graduación de Mitzi y Gertie. Y en una foto aparecía el abuelo y ella besándose.

-¡¿Se besaron?!- preguntó Arnold sorprendido.

-Sí Arnold. Después de la graduación ella y yo pudimos hablar de lo sucedido y fue cuando ella finalmente se disculpó conmigo por todos los años de tortura y al final se me confeso. Estaba muy alegre de que por fín habláramos de lo que siempre he querido saber. Después ella me besó. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que yo también estaba enamorado de ella. Tantos años de tortura y preocupación resultaron en amor. Entonces le propuse ser novios. Lastimosamente las cosas no podían ser así en ese momento.

-¿Qué pasó? - dijo Arnold preocupado.

-Ella se iría de Hillwood. Su padrastro la estaba obligando a ya empezar sus estudios en una prestigiosa Universidad en Nueva York. Ella se mudaría al día siguiente. Me decepcioné mucho. Me di cuenta muy tarde de lo que sentía y al final ella se fué. Antes de que ella entrará al tren, nos dimos un último beso y se fué deja dejándome muy triste y solo.

-¡Vaya! No era el tiempo para ustedes ¿verdad!- dijo Arnold triste.

-No, no lo era. Pero lo iba ser después.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Después de eso decidí entrar al servicio militar. Después empezó la segunda guerra mundial. Y como tu sabes yo no fui en verdad un soldado importante. Solo pelaba papas para la milicia. Y como te conté después me mandaron en una misión de llevar Cham descompuesto. Cham que terminó siendo devorado por los Nazis, dejandonos pasó para entrar a Alemania y atacarlo.- dijo el abuelo emocionado recordando su suceso.- La alegría no me duro mucho pues después de la guerra regresé a Hillwood solo para enterarme de que mi padre había fallecido. Entonces fue cuando en el testamento él nos había dejado la gran casa a mi madre, a mi hermana y a mí. Entonces mi mamá decidió que ella no se haría cargo de ella y me la dejo a mi hermana y a mí. Mi hermana no estaba ya que ella se convirtió en una diseñadora famosa en Nueva York. Así que el encargado de la casa era yo. No tenía trabajo y no sabía de donde sacar dinero. No podíamos vivir sólo del Seguro de mi padre. Así que decidí caminar y dar una vuelta por toda la ciudad. En una esquina choque con alguien que venía corriendo. Al abrir los ojos, allí estaba Gertie. Me alegre bastante de verla de nuevo. Ya era toda una mujer. Cuando ella me vió se sorprendió de verme y nos dimos un gran abrazo. Algo que me llamó la atención fue que ella se miraba cansada y que acababa de llorar. Así que la invite a un mantecado ya que había una tienda allí cerca.

Entonces nos pusimos a charlar y a contarnos todo lo que había pasado en esos años. Entonces le conté sobre la guerra y sobre la muerte de mi padre. Ella se deprimió mucho puesto que mi padre era como su figura paterna. Él la quiso más que su propio padrastro. Entonces me contó que ella había abandonado la "prestigiosa universidad" y se dedicó a las Artes y también a la cocina en secreto. Los fondos que le mandaba el padrastro para pagar la Universidad los utilizaba para sus proyectos y materiales. Ella al final fue una reconocida artista en Nueva York y que gracias a Mitzie ella pudo crecer en el mundo artístico. Pero su padrastro al enterarse de lo que hacía, se enojó mucho y le dejó de mandar dinero. Pero eso ya no importaba porque ella ya había hecho su vida en Nueva York. Pero al final las cosas no resultaron tan bien y poco a poco fue perdiendo el éxito. El padrastro como era muy reconocido en todo el país y uno de los más millonarios, les pagó a la mayoría de los críticos más importantes del país en el arte para que críticaran todo el trabajo de Gertie y le arruinaran su carrera artística.

-Vaya abuelo. Eso fue muy cruel e injusto- dijo Arnold muy enojado.

-Sí, sí lo fue. Gertie decidió que regresaría a Hillwood y comenzaría de cero. Mitzie le había ofrecido hospedaje y todo, pero ella lo rechazó. Ella era independiente. Al regresar a Hillwood, su padrastro la echó de la casa y le dijo que él bien sabía que ella nunca recibiría éxito y por haberlo engañado y desobedecido, él ya no le iba a dar ninguna ayuda y que no la quería volver a ver y su madre que se había vuelto fría y dura no la apoyo. Y es por eso que ella estaba llorando hasta que chocamos. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos que hacer con nuestras vidas ahora en adelante. Entonces recordé que ella necesitaba un hogar y que en mi casa habían muchos cuartos disponibles. Así que le ofrecí hospedaje. Ella al principio no quería aceptar pero después de insistirle bastante, al final terminó como huésped en mi hogar. Y eso me dió una gran idea.

-Allí fue cuando decidiste hacer la casa de huéspedes ¿verdad?- dijo Arnold emocionado.

\- Bueno en realidad la idea era hacerme un gran sándwich ya que tenía mucha hambre, pero al terminar ese delicioso emparedado que aún vive en mi memoria, ahí sí fue cuando pensé en lo de la casa de huéspedes.

Le comenté la idea a Gertie y a ella le pareció muy bien. Ella dijo que me ayudaría como cocinera en el hogar. Y así fue cuando terminamos teniendo esta gran casa de huéspedes.

-¡Wow abuelo! Eso es grandioso pero ¿qué pasó con Gertie y tú?

-A los meses la casa de huéspedes fue un éxito. Gertie era una gran cocinera y atendía muy bien a los huéspedes. A pesar de lo dura que se miraba por fuera, ella era muy dulce por dentro. Entonces me di cuenta de que seguía enamorado de ella. Así que la invité a salir. Al principio no fue fácil pero si te esfuerzas por alcanzar algo al final termina sucediendo. Ella aceptó y desde allí empezamos a salir. A los años nos casamos. Después a los años tuvimos a tu padre, y a los años te tuvimos a ti. Hasta el son de hoy a pesar de que esta más loca que una cabra en feria, nos seguimos amando porque estuvimos toda la vida juntos.

Arnold solo tenía la boca tan abierta que en vez de una mosca, una paloma podría caber en ella.

-¿Enano? Arnooold... Tierra llamando a un chaparro llamado Arnold- decía su abuelo moviendo la mano de arriba a abajo enfrente de los ojos de un rubio pasmado.

Al cabo de unos minutos Arnold reaccionó.

-Me.. Me...me.. Me..me... ¿Me acabas de decir que mi a... A... A.. A... Abuela es Gertie?

-Co.. Co.. Co.. Co... Correcto- dijo burlándose el abuelo.

-Pe... Pe... Per... Pero ¡¿Cómo?!

-¡¿Qué no escuchaste la historia Arnold?! Bueno, te la contaré otra vez. Eran los principios de la década de los veinte...

-No abuelo- interrumpió Arnold.- Si escuché la historia, pero todavía me hes difícil creer que mi abuela es Gertie.

-¿Qué es lo difícil?

-El que te enamorarás de ella. Es decir después de años de maltratos que al juzgar por lo que me has contado son peores de lo que ha hecho Helga, sólo porque se sintió atraído por saber la verdadera personalidad de ella y después de que ella se confesará y lo besara, el que usted se halla enamorado es raro.

-El burro hablando de orejas. ¿Qué no te esta pasando lo mismo?

-Tal parece, pero esta historia me confundió aún más de lo que ya estoy.- dijo Arnold desesperado.

El abuelo suspiró, después dijo:

-Arnold, escucha.- Lo volvió a sentar -Sé que es difícil al principio, pero creeme después te empieza a gustar. Puckie siempre ha sido la mujer perfecta para mí. Tú decides si Helga lo va ser para ti. Cada mujer es diferente. Gertie y Helga puede que se parezcan pero cada una es diferente y tienen situaciones diferentes. Por ejemplo, Gertie nunca se me confeso tan temprano como Helga lo hizó contigo, que por cierto no me has contado muy bien como pasó.

Arnold recordando la confesión decidió contarle para por lo menos sacarse un peso de encima.

-Estábamos en la azotea de Industrias Futuro. Estábamos luchando por salvar el vecindario. Y aunque la mayoría piensa de que yo soy el héroe de la historia, en realidad es Helga. Ella se hizo pasar por Voz Ronca que era como un disfraz para no revelar su verdadera identidad. Pero poseía la información que necesitábamos en ese momento para encontrar el documento de la Guerra de los Tomates. En una de esas llamadas tuve la oportunidad de descubrir a Voz Ronca quien resultó ser ella. Al principio ella se negaba a decirme la verdadera razón del por qué me ayudó. Y creo que la presione tanto porque ella explotó y empezó a confesarse diciéndome el porque ella me acosaba. También dijo que hacía poemas en mi honor o algo así. Además mencionó que ella ha estado enamorada de mí desde la primera vez que me vió. Y después...- Arnold pausó y comenzó a sonrojarse aún más al recordar esa escena que le asalta a la mente la mayor parte del día cuando empieza a pensar en ella. El abuelo curioso, presionó a Arnold para que lo dijera de una buena vez.

-¿despúes qué?

-Después... Ella me besó.- por fín decía Arnold.

El abuelo estaba asombrado por la rapidez de Helga. ¿Quién diría que ella lo haría muy temprano?

-¿Y te gustó?

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto Arnold muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué si te gustó el beso?

Arnold quien todavía estaba con el color escarlata en sus cachetes, comenzó a pensarlo. Al principio el estaba en shock. Si no fuera porque tenían que salvar el vecindario en muy pocos minutos, él posiblemente todavía estaría ahí como estatua con una placa que diría: "En memoria de Arnold P. Shortman. Intentó salvar el vecindario, pero la niña que él menos pensaba se le confesó y por si fuera poco le besó. Acción que hizo que se paralizará y nunca más volvió a moverse. Amado por muchos y odiado por pocos. Lo extrañaremos por siempre. Atte. Todo el vecindario que no pudo salvar". Pero después de analizarlo muy bien, la razón por la que esa escena no salía de su mente es porque él quería repetirlo, y no sólo eso. Quería que el beso sea correspondido, con sentimiento, con AMOR.

Arnold empezó a imaginarse otra escena. El abuelo sólo arqueó la ceja muy sospechoso.

-Puedo deducir que sí ¿Verdad Arnold?

Arnold despertó de su sueño y se volvió a recostar. Después suspiró largo y profundo. Entonces habló:

-Entonces si es posible. Si es posible enamorarte de tu abusadora personal.

-Pero no a todas Arnold. Sólo a las especiales. Sólo a las que sabes que ellas no son en verdad así y que esconden algo más puro y brillante. Tu abuela y Helga son como un cofre de tesoro. El cofre es duro, áspero, y oscuro. Pero ¿Por qué crees que un pirata se afana tanto en hallar esos cofres? Obviamente no es por lo exterior, sino por lo interior. Adentro del cofre existe el tesoro más hermoso y valioso que alguien pueda encontrar. Gertie y Helga tienen ese tesoro muy dentro de su ser. Pero OJO, como todo cofre de tesoro, ellas tienen un candado fuerte y difícil de abrir. Y uno como pirata primero debe encontrar la llave perfecta para poder abrir el cofre y así poder ver ese hermoso y valiosísimo. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero Arnold?

-Básicamente, yo si quiero saber si lo que dijo Helga esa vez es cierto y si quiero conocer su personalidad, debo encontrar la forma en que ella pueda abrirse y así dejarme ver su verdadero y hermoso ser ¿Verdad?

-¿Verdad que es sencillo? Arnold enamorarte es algo totalmente normal pero cuando son de las chicas como Helga, te puedo decir con propiedad de que ellas son las mejores para un muchacho como tú que necesitas que alguien te prenda esa chispa que no cualquiera puede hacerlo.

Arnold no pudo evitar sonreírse porque lo que dijo su abuelo es verdad. Nadie lo llena más de emociones más que ella. Ella lo saca de sus casillas muchas veces, lo hace entristecer, y lo hace sonreír tan genuinamente. Son emociones que ninguna chica a podido encender, ni siquiera Lila. Helga en verdad es muy diferente. Tan única. Tan especial. Como dijo su abuelo, un verdadero tesoro se esconde allí y si no se abre tan fácilmente es porque algo realmente hermoso se esconde.

-Sabes abuelo, creo que me ayudaste. Siento que poco a poco voy logrando realizar mis sentimientos. Espero y algún día ella y yo nos correspondamos. No suena tan mal la idea.

-Me agrada escuchar eso. Sólo una cosa- se paro el abuelo, abriendo la puerta y antes de irse dijo- No la presiones, deja que todo salga a lo natural. Deja que el ambiente sea perfecto para decirle lo que tanto piensas ¿okey?

-Lo haré abuelo y gracias por ayudarme.

-Entonces ¿Cúal es el veredicto final?

-Creó que me gusta gusta Helga...

 **~uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~**

 **Qué interesante 7u7**

 **Capítulo 8 hecho.**

 **Me emocioné con este capítulo. Siempre quise saber la historia de Phill y Gertie pero no hay muchos fanfictions de ellos, así que trate de crearla yo. ¿Qué les pareció?** **Traté de calcular los años de la vida de ellos basandome en los episodios que tratan sobre los abuelos de Arnold.** **Yo no tengo abuelos. Todos han muerto y nunca los llegue a conocer. Yo quisiera saber que se siente tener abuelos y si pudiera elegir como serían, elegiría los de Arnold sin ninguna duda.**

 **Otra cosa. Quiero disculparme por haberme atrasado. Hay mucho trabajo en el colegio últimamente y no pude usar mi celular. Yo escribo en mi celular así que no pude actualizar ni escribir aunque sea un párrafo. No les prometo que vaya a actualizar más rápido ahora en adelante, pero no tengo ninguna intención de abandonar este fic que poco a poco va tomando forma.**

 **LA PREGUNTA DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **¿Cúal es su fanfiction favorito?**

 **Yo tengo 2:**

 **1.) _La Desaparición de Helga G. Pataki_**

 **Esta historia la encontré en Wattpad por Javi Suzumiya. Es hermosa. Me enamoré de ella a primera lectura Jaja Esta historia me encanto por lo bien redactado y lo bien** **detallado que es. Es una historia muy interesante y entretenida. La recomiendo bastante.**

 **2.)** ** _Spanish 2: Was all for you_**

 **Esta historia escrita por Polkahotness es realmente bella. Al principio no lo quería leer porque antes de leerla había leído otra historia que me decepcionó bastante. Pero despúes me atrapó y me encantó. También la recomiendo.**

 **Hasta aquí por hoy. Como siempre sus comentarios sobre mi historia son muy bienvenidos en la caja de los reviews.**

 **Gracias por leerme y esperar mi historia. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de este Fic.**

 **Los amo, bais :'D**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Cof Cof...** **Perdonenme queridos amigos lectores.**

 **Sólo dejenme quitar todo el polvo y telarañas que tiene esta historia que la deje como abandonada. Si lo siento.**

 **Es que hay mucha presión ahorita en el cole, y también los exámenes son esta semana. Pero no importa porque ya volví y no voy a volver a dejar abandonada esta historia. Mas bien, tengo ideas para otros fanfictions. Pero eso será más adelante.**

 **En fín, disfruten este capítulo. Y nos vemos al final para seguir con la nota de autor** **XD**

 **Capítulo 9:** **Pesadilla en una Jungla**

-Espera, espera un minuto Arnold.- El abuelo estaba sorprendido de que después de esa plática en la que obviamente Arnold estaba realizando sus sentimientos a su abusona personal, ahora es que duda si sus sentimientos son genuinos. _"Ha de ser más lento de lo que creí"_ pensó Phill haciéndose un facepalm mental. -Arnold creí que ya sabías que te gusta Helga ¿Por qué dudas?

-Abuelo no puedo negar que me esta atrayendo mucho Helga, pero el problema es que quiero de verdad conocerla y que ella me muestre lo que en verdad es. Cuando conozca ese lado, ahí podré confirmar que estoy enamorado de ella. Aparte de que también quiero estar completamente seguro de que yo le gusto a ella. Si me enamoro y ella no me corresponde me sentiré muy mal. ¿Entiendes abuelo?

-Mmm... -dijo el abuelo sobandose el mentón.- Ains... Tienes razón no puedes presionarte a corresponderle. Solo trata de no tardarte demasiado en tomar una decisión. Bien si ese es el caso, te dejo dormir. Has tenido un muy largo día que no muchos niños de tu edad experimentan chaparrito. Buenas noches.

Al salir de la habitación de su único nieto, pensó. _"Por lo menos esta noche podre dormir un poco en paz. Enserio anhelo el día en que Arnold por fín se de cuenta de sus sentimientos por su amiguita de una ceja. No quiero que Arnold la haga sufrir tanto como yo hice con Gertie."_

A todo esto Phill bajaba las escaleras con una expresión de tristeza y nostalgia. En el recibidor entraba su esposa Gertie vestida con una blusa sin mangas negra, sus pantalones militares, y sus botas viejas. Gertie al mirar a sus esposo dijo:

-Creí que te advertí de no esperarme despierto.

-Creí que te advertí de no salir a altas horas de la noche.

-Nadie ni nada parará a esta señora de hacer que los delincuentes sean castigados con todo el peso de la ley.

-Tú sólo dices eso porque perdiste tu collar de perlas y piensas que alguien te lo robó.

-Tú sabes muy bien que ese collar de perlas es muy especial para mí y por eso no voy a parar de...

La abuela fue interrumpida al ver como su esposo sacaba de sus bolsillos el collar de perlas que ella tanto amaba y cuidaba desde que era una niña. Al verlo, la abuela se sorprendió mucho y fue directo hacia su esposo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde lo encontraste? - Gertie emocionada agarró su collar de perlas genuino.

-Bueno digamos que se escuchaba un sonido raro en el lavado de la cocina cuando Ernie encendió la trituradora. Así que me puse a repararlo y cuando estaba en eso, noté cual era el problema.- dijo apuntando al collar. -Tienes suerte de que el collar no haya sido triturado porque sino, no me imagino como te hubiera explicado.

La abuela estaba tan feliz y agradecida que abrazó a su esposo.

-Oh guapo, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti. Te amo.- La abuela le dio un beso en la mejilla a Phill. -Sólo por eso, mañana en la mañanita habrá un desayuno especial.- dijo ella subiendo las escaleras tan feliz, bailando porque su collar estaba intacto.

El abuelo sólo la quedaba viendo feliz de que su esposa este contenta. No hay un minuto en el cual él se arrepienta de haberse enamorado de ella.

uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu

Después de la conversación con su abuelo, Arnold quedó muy pensativo por lo que dijo al final.

 _"Que día más loco"_ pensó Arnold mientras se descambiaba. _"¿Por qué será que este día ha sido muy extraño? Todo ha ido algo anormal este día. Los sentimientos hacia Helga, el accidente en el que yo rescaté dos personas, y lo que más me emociona. El concurso que me puede dar la oportunidad de viajar a San Lorenzo y poder saber que le pasó a mis papás."_

En eso Arnold ya se había puestos sus pijamas y procedió a ir a su escritorio. Allí se encontraba el poema de Helga y él y también la fotografía de sus padres. Arnold los agarró y se dirigió a su cama. Al llegar se acostó mirando la fotografía y no pudo evitar las lágrimas que empezaban a caer de sus ya húmedos ojos.

 _"Papá, mamá, Tengo fe. Tengo fe de que voy a ganar. Enserio quiero saber la completa verdad de ustedes. Ustedes son mi motivación para seguir adelante. Seguiré luchando por saber la verdad y no pararé de buscarlos. Aprovecharé cada oportunidad que se presente. Y siento que este concurso es una señal para viajar a San Lorenzo y así poder saber lo que en verdad pasó. Y con este poema que escribió la chica la cual me esta gustando, sé que ganaremos. Este es el poema más hermoso que hasta todos los poetas en el mundo entero no podrán negarlo."_

Arnold empezaba a releer de nuevo el trabajo que ambos rubios habían hecho. Toda estrofa, todo verso, toda palabra reflejaban sentimientos que Arnold podía sentir con todo el corazón. Pero aún así, algo le molestaba ya que la letra y el estilo del poema le recordaba algo que Arnold aún no decifraba. Arnold poco a poco empezaba a cerrar los ojos. Por fín podía descansar de un largo día con la rubia.

uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu

El ambiente alrededor del rubio era oscuro. Una penumbra rodeaba el lugar y solo Arnold era el único en ese lugar tan frío y desolado.

-¿Hola? Hooolaaaa- decía el chico con cabeza de balón de fútbol americano. Aunque el chico gritaba nadie le respondía.

-Que raro. Pensé que ya mi día había terminado ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Arnoooold- se escuchaba alrededor del chico.

Arnold reconoció esa voz.

-¿Helga?- gritó el muchacho en busca de la dueña de esa voz.

-Arnooooold- se volvió a escuchar. Pero la voz venía de todas las direcciones. No había forma de ubicarla. Aparte de que estaba oscuro todavía.

-Arnoooooold- otra vez se escuchaba, pero cada vez más cerca.

-¿Helga? ¿Helga donde estás?

Pasaron unos minutos y el llamado no se volvió a escuchar. Arnold preocupado comenzó a correr. Mientras más rápido corría, más se miraba su alrededor. Poco a poco su ambiente se transformó y empezaron a aparecer árboles y flores. Los sonidos no tardaron en oírse. Se escuchaban sonidos de animales e insectos y el ruido de un río caudaloso se escuchaba de fondo. Todo lo que había a su alrededor tenía un parecido a... Tenía un parecido a... ¡UNA JUNGLA!

Al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba, frenó de golpe y al hacerlo se cayó de cara al suelo. Al levantarse y limpiar su rostro, sus ojos notaron en donde estaba él. Estaba frente a un volcán, y extrañamente se sentía familiar el estar allí. Trataba de recordar el porque se encontraba en esa situación y nada se le ocurría, pero si se dio cuenta en que lugar específico estaba. Estaba en San Lorenzo. El mismo lugar donde sus padres se conocieron, el mismo lugar donde el nació y calló al volcán. El mismo lugar en el que sus padres desaparecieron. Arnold volteo atrás y noto a un hombre parado justo enfrente de él. El hombre estaba cubierto por una manta negra y tenía una máscara. En sus dos manos habían dos espadas muy afiladas y peligrosas. Arnold entró en pánico.

-Arnold Shortman- dijo el hombre con voz grave y que causaba temor.

-¿Sí?- Respondió inseguro.

-Tengo a tus padres.

-¡¿Qué?!- El hombre salió corriendo pero Arnold ya lo estaba persiguiendo. Estaba apunto de alcanzarlo pero se tropezó y perdió ventaja. El hombre se subió a una avioneta y empezó a volar. Arnold ya lo daba por perdido pero un silbido le llamó la atención. Era Helga quien estaba a la par de otra avioneta.

-¡Helga! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿acaso estás ciego? Te ayudó ¡Doi!

-Pero Helga este es un lugar muy peligroso. No deberías estar aquí.

-¿Acaso me ves como una clase de niñita asustada cabezón? A quien miro muriendo del miedo es a ti.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Arnold no hay tiempo para explicaciones, el idiota que dijo que tiene a tus padres se escapa y si no lo seguimos nunca lo volveremos a ver. Así que mejor entra tú y tu cabezota a esta avioneta y empieza a conducir. Lo perdemos.

Arnold sin pensarlo dos veces entró a la avioneta y Helga también, y Arnold empezó a pilotar cuestionandose de donde Neptunos sabe como conducir un avioneta. En el cielo Arnold lograba ver al hombre quien al parecer tenía sus papás. El hombre empezaba a descender, de seguro ya iba a aterrizar. Arnold hizo lo mismo. Poco a poco iba bajando hasta que Arnold vió que el hombre aterrizó cerca de un templo antiguo. Arnold no perdió tiempo y aterrizó. Él y su compañera contra el crimen bajaron del avión persiguiendo al hombre, quien ahora entraba al templo, al parecer de los Ojos Verdes. Arnold otra vez sintió una extraña sensación de familiaridad con toda esta selva. Se sentía tan natural. Ambos rubios entraron al templo, pero todo se torno oscuro de nuevo.

Una luz amarilla se encendió, y el rubio pudo reconocer dos sombras enfrente de él.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Un silencio se escuchó.

-Mamá, papá, soy yo Arnold.

Otra vez no había ruido alguno.

De repente la luz se esfumó.

-¡Nooo!- grito Arnold en pánico. No quería volver a perderlos. Corrió hacia donde estaban las figuras de sus padres. Pero un grito proveniente de atrás lo alarmó.

El grito fue provocado por Helga, pero cuando Arnold se volteo para ver lo que le pasaba. La luz, esta vez más brillante y anaranjada, apareció de nuevo mostrando a Helga atada y a un hombre detrás de ella. Era el mismo hombre que Arnold y Helga perseguían. Lo peor de todo es que el hombre tiene una espada afilada apuntando el corazón de la rubia.

-Hola de nuevo Arnold- rió macabramente.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Sueltala!

Arnold se dirigía a él pero unos hombres lo tomaron de los brazos, impidiéndole seguir.

-Entraste en terreno peligroso Arnold y ya no te puedo dejar ir.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!- insistía Arnold.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué quién soy yo? Yo soy un viejo enemigo de tus padres Arnold, y un nuevo enemigo para tí. Soy "La Sombra"- sonrió macabramente a Arnold.

-Pero ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Qué hice para que quieras vengarte de mí?- a todo esto Arnold lloraba y le dolía ver los ojos azules de la rubia ya que se miraba horrorizada con todo esto.

-Tú a mi, nada. Pero tus padres si.. Mira Arnold te lo voy a explicar fácil. Tus padres se metieron conmigo y por eso ya no están. Yo odio a tus padres y a todo lo que ellos aman. Por lo tanto, te odio a ti. Y como yo te odio a ti- dijo La Sombra acercando su espada hacia Helga. -Todo lo que tu amas ¡ES ODIADO POR MI TAMBIÉN!- clavó la espada en el corazón de Helga y la luz se esfumó.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El rubio despertó aterrorizado. Su corazón estaba a mil por horas. Todo... Todo el sueño se sintió tan real. Pero increíblemente real. Arnold sintió gotas tibias caer de sus aterrorizados ojos verdes. Sus abuelos no tardaron en aparecer.

-¡Arnold! ¡Arnold! Escuchamos un grito ¿Qué sucede?- preguntaban sus abuelos muy preocupados.

Arnold aún no salía de su shock. Pensaba en la aterradora pesadilla, en el increíblemente malvado hombre, en sus padres y lo peor la mirada horrorizada de Helga y lo que le sucedió en su pesadilla.

-Todo... Todo... Todo... Se sentía tan real.- Arnold decía. Sus abuelos sólo lo escuchaban.

-No sé como pude soñar algo así.

-Una pesadilla ¿verdad Arnold?-El abuelo se atrevió a preguntar a su nieto. Ambos se sentaron a la par de él, dejándolo en medio. Los dos abrazaron a Arnold. No sabían de que se trataba su pesadilla pero aún así lo trataron de consolar. Ellos entienden perfectamente a Arnold, ya que cuando les anunciaron que su hijo y su nuera estaban desaparecidos, ellos también tuvieron pesadillas. De hecho la abuela entró en una grave depresión. Pero fue gracias a su nieto que ella pudo ser feliz de nuevo. Pero claro, el dolor de perder a su único hijo nadie se lo iba a quitar.

Los ancianos abrazaban a su nieto, quien poco a poco se fue tranquilizando. Arnold aún sentía una presión en su pecho que no podía explicar, pero al ver que todo resultó ser una pesadilla se fue calmando.

El abuelo no quería preguntarle lo que soño, ya que la idea es tranquilizarlo, no llevarlo al psiquiatra por un trauma que le dejó una pesadilla.

-Arnold mirame. Creo que sé más o menos de que se trataba tu pesadilla, así que no voy a preguntar de que era, pero si quiero que me expliques qué es esto.- dijo el abuelo señalando una hoja de papel con algo escrito en el.

Arnold al ver lo que su abuelo señalaba noto que era el poema de Helga, que por cierto estaba algo arrugado.

-Oh no se arrugó.- dijo con preocupación.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto su abuela con curiosidad.

Arnold tratando de arreglarlo para que se viera presentable, respondió:

-Es el proyecto que les conté. Yo escribí mis sentimientos y más valiosos deseos de encontrar a mis padres como en una especie de borrador, y Helga los utilizó para crear un poema que es el más hermoso que yo he visto en toda mi corta vida.- dijo sonriendo y apreciando con admiración su proyecto con la rubia más temperamental y a la vez dulce del mundo.

-¿Podemos leerlo?- preguntó el abuelo.

Arnold lo pensó un momento. Era obvio que él quería enseñarle su proyecto a su abuelo, pero recordó que le prometió a Helga de no decirle a nadie de sus poemas. _"Ay... ¿Qué puede pasar? De todas maneras ellos ya saben, así que no creo que Helga despierte a mitad de la noche sintiendo que alguien lee sus poemas. Sería extraño ¿verdad?"_

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Helga se despertó a mitad de su dulce sueño con su amado, sintiendo una extraña sensación. _"Por qué siento que alguien lee uno de mis poemas en este momento. Que sospechoso. Mejor sigo durmiendo con mi bello ángel. El que alguien lea uno de mis poemas a estas horas de la noche sería extraño ¿verdad?"_

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

De vuelta a la habitación de Arnold, los abuelos terminaban de leer las últimas palabras de el bello poema de Helga. Ambos no pudieron contener sus lágrimas al leer palabra por palabra del escrito. Arnold sólo los miraba con una amplia sonrisa al ver la reacción de sus abuelos al leer el poema. Con esto lograba olvidar la razón del por qué ellos estaban despiertos a esta hora en primer lugar.

-Wow Arnold. De verdad que tienes una amiga muy especial- comentó su abuelo.

-Vaya esa Eleonor es maravillosa. Como quisiera poseer un talento artístico tan bello como el de ella.

-Lo tienes abuela ¿Ya no dibujas?

Gertie se sorprendió al escuchar a su nieto. No recordaba cuando le dijo a Arnold su talento del dibujo y la pintura. Sospechosa, miró a su esposo.

-¿Le contaste?

-¡Hey! tenía que hacer que el se sintiera cómodo respecto a sus sentimientos por la rubia.

La abuela sorprendida miró ahora a Arnold quien no tardo de subir el tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Vaya, vaya dijo la papaya. Creo que Kimba descubrió amor hacia una tigresa.

Arnold avergonzado trato de cambiar el tema.

-Bueno sí. Pero no estabamos hablando de eso- dijo sobando su nuca imaginando una excusa para cambiar de conversación. -¿Y...Ya no dibujas abuela?- fue lo primero que pensó.

Gertie sabía que su nieto descaradamente estaba cambiando de tema, así que sólo sonrió.

-Aún sigo dibujando Arnold. Me encanta hacerlo porque es una forma de desahogarme. Apuesto que Eleonor también se desahoga con la escritura.

-Y ¿aún sigues dibujando al abuelo?

-Para que lo confundan con un dinosaurio, no.- dijo ella divertida.- Jejeje.

-Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte encontrado ese collar.- dijo el abuelo algo molesto, aunque en el fondo se estaba riendo.

Puckie no molesta por lo dicho, rodeo su brazo alrededor del cuello de Phillip y dijo:

-Ay Phill, uno se molesta porque quiere ¿verdad Arnold?

-Por supuesto abuela- le siguió el juego Arnold. Este se encontraba viendo la escena de sus abuelos con mucha admiración, y ahora que conoce la historia de ellos, los admira más. Se admiraba de como ellos han compartido toda una vida juntos. Se preguntaba si ese también sería el destino con Helga. Lo cual aún dudaba. Si bien es cierto que el comprende que tiene sentimientos por la rubia, aún es muy joven para imaginarse toda una vida con esa persona especial.

-Bueno, creo que todos deberíamos volver a dormir. Recuerden que todavía tenemos días por vivir, así que volvamos a recostarnos en nuestras camas Gertie.- dijo Phill recordando que hora es.

-El viejo dinosaurio tiene razón Arnold. Te veremos mañana hombrecito, así que vuelve a dormir. Buenas noches.- y así se fue la abuela.

El abuelo quedó atrás y se dirigió a su nieto:

-Arnold si vuelves a tener una pesadilla recuerda esto.

Arnold se encontraba curioso.

-¡Nunca comas frambuesas!- y así no más se fue.

-Ya decía yo que era extraño que mi abuelo no diga esa frase.- dijo Arnold volviéndose a recostarse. Esta vez no quería recordar la pesadilla, pero la preocupación de lo que pasó en su sueño seguía allí. Como no quería volver a soñar eso, trato de pensar en otra cosa. Volvió a leer el poema y su mente ya no andaba pensando en su contenido. Estaba pensando en su autora. Él ya no volvió a soñar con ese malvado hombre, por ahora.

 **uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu**

 **Hola otra vez :D**

 **Capítulo 9, hecho ;D**

 **Otra vez, discúlpenme por no actualizar durante un largo tiempo. Extrañe mi fanfic T-T**

 **¿Ya vieron los trailers de The Jungle Movie?**

 _ **SON HERMOSOS ¿VERDAD?**_

 **Me encantó. Estoy muy emocionada para que ya sea Noviembre :"D**

 **¿Alguien más lloró o se le rompio el corazón el corazón cuando Helga rompió la foto de Arnold y tiro el relicario?**

 **Yo sí :'v**

 **La Pregunta del Capítulo**

 **¿Qué piensan de mis notas de autor?**

 **Muy largas y extrañas ¿verdad?**

 **En fín, muchas gracias por apoyar mi historia. Enserio les estoy muy agradecida por leer mi loco fanfic.**

 **Como siempre, espero sus reviews. Ustedes saben que me gustan leerlos y muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios. Si les aparecen cosas anormales en lo que van leyendo, no teman de avisarme. Yo estoy muy abierta a sus opiniones e ideas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap y no olviden seguir el fanfic.**

 **Los amo, bais :D**


	10. Disculapas de todo corazón

Hola chicos!

Sé que no se recuerdan de mi o de mi historia, ya que fue hace meses atrás que lo abandone. Sólo quería pedir disculpas por si a alguien de verdad le estaba gustando mi fic, y se que es injusto el abandonar un fic que estaba siendo apoyado. Sé lo que se siente cuando un autor no terminó el fanfiction. Es bien feo, porque la historia estaba interesante y el que de repente ya no haya actualizaciones, lo deja como en la luna a uno.

La razón por la que abandone el fic fue por razones familiares, escolares, y personales. Ya no tengo el tiempo ni la inspiración que tenía antes. Además

de que cuando salió la película TJM, sentí que mi fanfic ya no tendría sentido.

Sólo queda decir que lo lamento con todo mi corazón porque hasta yo me había emocionado, pero las circunstancias cambian, y uno no puede contra ello.

¿Escribire otro fanfic?

Tal vez. Pero no de Hey Arnold!

No es que ya no me guste HA! todavía lo amo, pero como que mis niveles de fangirlismo se han vuelto a la normalidad así que mi inspiración hacia Hey Arnold! ya no es como antes. Pero lo sigo amando con todo mi corazón.

Si se da la casualidad de que ustedes me pidan seguir con el fanfiction apesar de que ya se estrenó la película, puede que haya una posibilidad de volver, pero ahi depende de ustedes.

Ya saben lo que sigue.

Muchas gracias por haberme apoyado con este fic. Si leyeron el fanfic sólo quiero saber una cosa ¿Les saque una carcajada o una lágrimita por ahi? Ya saben ¿Aunque sea una pequeña? Sólo quiero saber si soy buena para esto de la escritura.

Dejen sus reviews por fa. También

me avisan si quieren que siga o no.

Así que ya saben: coman verduras, revisen abajo de la cama por si hay monstruos, lavense los dientes después de comer chiquichiquichi!, y sigan amando a HA!

Los amo, bais :'D


End file.
